Jedi Legends: The New Galaxy
by QueenYoda
Summary: Last book in the Jedi Legend Series. The Sith Order has ruled the galaxy for fifteen years. The Force is unbalanced. The Jedi Order's recovery on Yavin IV is interrupted when the desperate Rebellion calls them to war again. Can Anakin Skywalker and his family defeat the darkness within themselves in time to complete their mission of restoring peace and justice to the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

_"Triumph may be of several kinds. There's triumph in the room when that old Imperator, death, by faith he overcome. There's_ _triumph of the finer mind when truth affronted long advance unmoved to her supreme. A triumph, a temptations bribe be slowly handed back one eye upon the heaven renounced and one eye on the rack. Severer triumph, by himself, experienced who pass."_

-Emily Dickinson.

* * *

 ** _Fifteen Years since the rise of the Empire._**

~Unknown POV~

The sounds of excitable shouting filled the spring air, followed swiftly by the sounds of panting, running, and laughing. The Living Force was there upon the grounds, joyous and lively as it racked through veins and hearts granting spirit and righteousness as eagerly as it gave new life.

The Unifying Force did not take such active participation. Though it _was_ there, wise and contemplative, stringing the friendships and loyalties of life together in its endless tapestry. The field where the sounds originated from was large, square, bursting with life and fresh grass.

The field was carved into one side of the magnificent sculpture which acted as home to the Jedi Order, the new Jedi temple on Ilum IV. The Temple was still under construction, though after a year of hard work and healing from seven long years of misery, the Order had managed to build most of it up from the ground, as regal and grand as the previous one, though less… _Sophisticated._

No more were the sweeping halls and high-tech computers that suggested a military base. Now this temple was softer, almost caring in its regal stance. More home-like. The grassy field was as of yet empty of anything but two woven net goals on either side, and a few trees which had grown while the Jedi were not paying attention.

And it was also the scene of a wicked battle.

"Pass the ball, Solo!" Luke Skywalker, now nearly fifteen years old, demanded of his friend. His chiseled face and dirty blonde hair, so much like his father's, was glistening with sweat. The game had gone on for longer than usual. His face glowed with competitive fervor.

Han Solo, at the tender age of sixteen, looked up from where he was surrounded by the enemy, and made the logical choice; he kicked the ball to the more aggressive twin.

"Let em have it Leia!" he hollered as he made the pass, finding himself suddenly surrounded by the rugged enemy kicking with great focus at the precious object near his feet. Luke's twin appeared from the mass of writhing bodies that had surrounded her like a missile, shooting from the center with all the rugged violence of said weapon.

Glossy, chestnut hair flew behind her like a banner waving in the breeze. In a second, Leia had positioned herself in front of the ball, and kicked it ahead of her. Behind, the other team followed her every move as determinedly as tracker droids searched out their quarry. Leia glanced around with deep brown eyes, and grinned when she found an ally waving and flapping her arms urgently from the sidelines, trying to get Leia's attention.

"Mara! Heads up!" She yelled.

And the fiery angel of justice was there next, rising out from the golden sunlight of midmorning as if she had a chariot beneath her feet carrying her on the currents of the Living Force. Without delay, Mara had positioned the ball beneath her feet and was speeding on her way.

"Oh come on!" yelled the adversaries of the other team, though not without laughter.

"Go, Mara!" The encouragement came from Lando, who was suddenly running at her side as defense from other prying feet into their intended goal. Mara executed a few neat corkscrews that could never have been attempted with a starship, dodged beneath flailing arms of her enemies and quickly side stepped outstretched feet before skidding to a stop and kicking the ball as hard as she could with her right foot.

The multi-colored projectile flew through the air with the violence of a tornado and even as the Force cheered it on, landed violently within the safe confines of the net.

Their battle thus won, six players of one team executed various celebratory twists and dances as they yelled as one "GOAL!" and the others burst into laughter. From off the field, a few cloaked pedestrians, some strong within the Force and some others not with a lick of Force sensitivity in their veins, clapped and chuckled accordingly.

"Whoohoo! Kicker-ball champions!" Han yelled, throwing an arm about Luke's shoulders as he threw a fist into the air triumphantly.

"One of these days we'll learn not to let you all on one team!" One of the others laughed good-naturedly as he bent over gasping, hands on his knees.

"One of these days," Mara snickered; she patted her pretend enemies on the back as she passed them on the way to their teammates.

"Good game, guys!" She called to the general assembly. The call of good-sportsmanship was taken up by most of the others. The Force danced, peaceful and light. Some wondered off the field, called away by the pedestrians for work, and others towards the freshers or cafeteria, smiling and talking as they had not been able to before they all met.

The six kicker-ball champions stayed in the middle of the field in a circle long after the others had left, conversing softly before they began to depart together towards home.

* * *

Across the Galaxy:

~Anakin's POV~

There was a fish above him for some reason.

Granted, despite growing up on a desert planet Anakin knew his fish. He was also relatively sure that he had seen this particular fish before. The creature staring down at him through a vision that was blurred with aching headache, had so much emotion in his eyes that Anakin instinctively found himself feeling guilty for the attention paid him. Attention that he did not deserve.

He was an ex-monster after all, newly breathed into the chasms of the Light and clumsy within. He was now a stumbling infant, frightened and awed by this world, but mostly terrified of the individual power he felt inside of him.

Power to destroy… or balance… Worlds.

"Anakin, can you hear me?" The fish was talking. Anakin wrestled himself from the fuzzy warmth of unconsciousness to answer.

Anakin's guest's blurred face melted into a resemblance of relief for a human; really all it did was make his eyes grow larger. "Thank goodness! General Skywalker, can you hear me?" The present snapped back into place with the long practice of a warrior's quick adrenaline. Anakin gasped a bit as he was shoved from unconsciousness into the bold and bright realm of reality.

He gasped and tried to sit up, but a roaring pain made the world spin again. "No, sir! Your side is still healing!" Admiral Ackbar-for that was who his memory said it was, quite inconveniently late-ordered gruffly. Anakin didn't need any other advice; he settled down and waited a moment for the numbness to sink in.

"Where… Am I?" He asked looking around. He saw walls made out of metal and durasteel, cold and bleak, devoid of color.

"Onboard my ship," Admiral Ackbar answered, sterner than was his wont. Anakin idly wondered what he had done this time, and whether anyone would actually, _finally_ , punish him for it. He craved the punishment. Every day now. "Recuperating from your injuries. That was a brave thing, what you did," Anakin struggled to recall what exactly he had done. Then, it came back to him.

He had been on the Empire controlled planet of Malastare, freeing the enslaved population from the mine shafts where they worked to procure more resources for Darth Sidious. He had infiltrated the ranks of slave-masters becoming an overseer in the wretched process, then subtly encouraging revolt until one happened. The revolt had swiftly turned into a massacre as the angered free slaves had turned on their masters. The last thing he remembered was trying to keep the peace before being abruptly stabbed in the side by an unseen adversary.

 _A damn good shot, too_ , he thought, rubbing at the stitches which held his injury intact.

"I can claim little credit," he replied to Ackbar's compliment. "The Force was with me," the fish snorted.

"Then your Force is an idiot, because what you did nearly got you killed. What were you thinking?" Anakin gently placed a hand on his wound and attempted to sit up again. He did so, with pain that he embraced and released into the Force with a shuddering breath. His over-taxed muscles protested, and he was reminded by his aches that it had been several days already since he had last slept.

"I had to free the slaves…" he huffed in meager reply as he sat up, aided by the admiral. He took a closer inspection upon the room, and found himself the sole occupant of a medical bay room he raised his brows, flattered by the obvious courtesy and favor.

Usually when he woke up in med bays there were up to six people in one room, and he knew that if the Admiral had been out here for a few days then he must have accumulated some weak and wounded warriors. He stretched out his senses, hoping to catch wind of their whereabouts. Perhaps he might do something to help…

Ackbar's face became emotionless and severe. "You had to make another one of your bold reconciliation attempts, you mean," Anakin scowled. He did not want to talk about this right now.

His expression must have told Ackbar so, but the experienced war veteran only scoffed. "Don't pretend to believe you'll get any such mercy from _me_ , Skywalker," he informed him ruthlessly. "The entire galaxy knows what you're doing. How long has it been since you've been to Yavin IV, hmm? Little under a year?"

Anakin blinked, surprised at the harsh estimate. He had been keeping track in his head. And he had not been away for more than…A year. Anakin blanched as he realized that the Admiral was right.

It _had_ been little under a year since he had last seen his family, and communications between Yavin IV and him had been sparse. He called only to let the Council know where he was every so often, and to check in with Padme and the twins, but otherwise...He could have been dead and no one would have marked the date.

He missed them all terribly. So terribly he felt as if his heart might burst from it. What must they think of him? Would they hate him even more for abandoning them again? _Which is only what I deserve_ , he thought to himself dejectedly. This was the reason he had not been to Yavin IV in years, because whenever he convinced himself to take a short vacation there this happened.

His mind and his heart and his past rebelled, knocking him from the precarious and dangerous balance he had constructed for himself out of extreme, ultimate service. A service which discounted everything but the present moment and the present crisis.

Anakin sighed. "You know why," as the Admiral said, the entire galaxy knew about what he had done. It had been broadcasted on every holo-vision in the known galaxy. Several times by now. "Have you heard from them?" He wondered.

The Admiral face did not change at all as he crossed his arms, soberly. "What do you suppose I do? Sit down and have talks over tea with them?" his harsh words were belied by the Force that told Anakin that he was only worried for the strong, confident man he had once known. The old Anakin Skywalker. The good one.

The one before the monster Darth Acrasus.

"Jedi do love tea," he pointed out, softly. His mind flashed back to the numerous times he had sat down with Obi-wan and drank it. When he was younger he had hated the stuff. Then again, when he was younger, he had hated most everything Obi-wan made him do.

Ackbar snapped two webbed fingers in front of his face, drawing his attention back. "You've been out cold for three days and more than that you've neglected your family for too long. We're going back to Yavin IV," a brief shock of pure dread rippled through his body. Anakin stared at Ackbar, wide-eyed.

However, he could not think up a suitable rebuttal to the other man. Even if his heart ached with what he might have to face, what right did he have to decide where he wanted to go and do? He had practiced being a slave for so long-to so many different people and emotions-that servitude should come easily to him now.

"I see," He whispered, sinking back against the pillows. He stared at the ceiling, mind churning with words that he might say to his wife, his family, his children… Yet what words could _possibly_ be enough to account for having been away for so long?

Ackbar must have seen his trepidation. "Anakin," gently, the water creature sat on the edge of his bed. His large eyes were now compassionate, understanding. "I know what it is to do a bad thing to save your family," he said softly. Anakin turned his eyes to the other man.

He frowned sympathetically. Count Dooku had fooled admiral Ackbar into spying against the rebellion he loved in return for the lives of his family; a family that ultimately Dooku had slaughtered anyway.

"I know that it takes a long time to forgive yourself; but… Anakin, forgiveness such as you need can't be earned. You can't save the entire galaxy with your bare hands and expect the guilt to go away," Anakin stiffened at the all- too familiar advice. That was exactly what Mace had told him before he left the last time.

 _Then what am I supposed to do?_ His soul lamented, desperately. _What else do I do, what else am I but the Chosen One? I'm not a Jedi,_ he had failed too spectacularly for that. _I am not a Sith,_ he never wanted to be again. So what else could abate the guilt and shame and anguish?

What else but service could strip his soul clean of the dark?

"You have a family," Ackbar leaned forward, large globular eyes sad. "They _love_ you, Anakin, but if you keep doing this…" he shook his head.

"You'll lose them forever," Anakin wanted to snort past the tears that were lodged in his throat. Hadn't he already? When he succumbed to the Dark Side, he forfeited all claim to anything Light. His family was Light Side incarnate, the very quintessence of the luminescent lifestyle. He was a stain, a plague on them.

He was unredeemable. The least he could do was stay as far away from them as possible, so as not to drag them into his dishonor.

Not that his opinion mattered. They were going to Yavin IV anyway. Crossing his arms, Anakin looked away to hide his shame and fear. Ackbar sighed wholeheartedly and patted his leg once before standing. Silently, the respected leader took his leave.

Once he was gone, Anakin fell back into his pillows, suddenly wearied beyond comprehension. _"You'll lose them forever…"_

Perhaps that was for the best.


	2. Inevitable

~Mace's POV~

Meanwhile, beneath the shade of one of the trees overlooking the ferocious kicker-ball game stood two Jedi Masters in the shadows beneath the eaves. B men had their cloaks thrown over their faces to hide the internal conflict they were unable to keep from their expression despite all experience to the contrary.

The Living Force shied away from their mournful vestiges while the Unifying only continued weaving their struggle into the tapestry of life. The bright and cheerful day did not rub infectiously off on the two, and Mace regretted pulling Obi-wan into his brooding, even if he knew that soon the entire council would know anyway and then there'd be no stopping the incoming brood-fest from Obi-wan anyhow.

Mace felt his heart hammering in his ribs, anxiety making him squirm in place. A part of him that was man and not Jedi resented the Rebellion for doing this to his people. Watching the children play, he felt his mouth quirk into a regretful and guilty line.

Though they showed signs of being perfectly fine with themselves and the world around them, he knew the truth. They weren't even finished rebuilding the new Temple yet, with all its spires and grand halls, so how could the Rebellion expect them to finish rebuilding themselves?

Their hearts and souls and the withered fragments of minds not at ease with the past? Every day he still woke up, eyes snapping open at the realization that he had slept late, expecting the pain and humiliation of being whipped for his tardiness until… Until he remembered what had happened, and where he was.

Who he was. Mace knew that the others felt the same. He wasn't done healing, he wasn't ready for the responsibility. None of them were. _How am I supposed to tell them this?_ He wondered despairingly, eyes peering at the other hooded figures who watched the kicker-ball game with amusement.

Obi-wan sighed behind him, watching the same thing. "We always knew that this day would come, Mace," he pointed out softly. Mace Windu, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, nodded stiffly.

"But why so soon?" he lamented softly. Obi-wan shrugged; uncomfortably it seemed to Mace, as if his cloak were too big and were suddenly heavy upon his shoulders. " _Seven years_ , almost a decade of abuse and torment Obi-wan and they expect us to get over it so soon?" he growled.

Obi-wan did not turn to him, but his tone was sharp. "And what makes you think we will ever get over it?" He inquired bitterly. Mace huffed, scolded.

"You know what I mean. Look at them- the younglings are still having nightmares, and most of us still jump whenever we hear someone coming up behind us too quickly," he pointed out with some amount of desperation as if he were speaking to Bail himself, not that talking to Bail would be any good either. The other man had regretfully-but firmly-delivered the news to Mace a few days before.

The Jedi were to wage war again.

Granted, the war for the galaxy had never halted. It had merely come to a merciful hiatus for the survivors of the Jedi Order, but that hiatus was over. After only two years of slowly letting the broken pieces of the Order mend by hand of the wilderness and Living Force, Bail had called them back to the line of duty.

The Rebel Alliance was suffering poorly without their Jedi Generals, and they needed them now more than ever. If Only Mace thought that his people were ready. If only he could believe that they'd ever be ready!

"The Shroud of the Dark Side has already fallen. Our strength is that much more diminished. It is only here that we… We're…" Mace spluttered the sentence into oblivion, letting it take its own turn into eternity.

Obi-wan finished for him, sadly. "Whole," he said, and it meant so much more than the definition stated.

Mace let his shoulders droop. "Mentally, physically, and metaphorically," he breathed with frustration.

He had always know that one day the Jedi would have to return, would one day have to face their greatest fears and enemies again but why now? So soon after they had escaped freedom must his Order be pulled into being slaves to duty and sacrifice once more? Hadn't they done enough?

Mace had never believed in putting off the inevitable, and the Jedi were meant to do this, but he had learned the past several years that sometimes, people were just people.

There was no greater meaning besides that of this before him-children playing kicker-ball, their guardians watching with pride, two men having a conversation beneath a tree. Why did there have to be anything more? Why did the galaxy have to ruin their fragile existence of peace and tranquility?

Duty or no, all Mace could see in his inner eye were battlefields full of death, the golden eyes of the Sith, the screams of the dying and moans of the injured, the hopeless and helpless faces of the Order and the late nights he would spend picking up after the carnage in the Temple.

And with those images came the heart-wrenching thought of: _I'm not ready. Please. Don't send me back._ Here, on Ilum IV, the Jedi lived a different reality, a safer and sun-filled one. Here, they were allowed to heal. Here, they were at peace. But out there… The reality turned cruel.

"We can't stay here forever, Mace. You know that. Our bubble was bound to be popped sometime," Obi-wan tried to console him. Mace nodded and glanced up at the pure and clear blue skies above. How warm the day was, and despite himself, never wanted it to end.

"I know," he admitted. "I've always known. I suppose I'm just… Afraid," he had no problems admitting this to Obi-wan, who had seen him at his worst, and whom he had seen at rock bottom.

"We all are," Obi-wan agreed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Mace could swear that sometimes Obi-wan was so much like his dead master-compassionate, comforting, sympathetic- that he could almost fool himself into believing that they were one and the same. "I especially. Some of the things that happened…Qe-Azen…" They both lapsed into a respectful silence for the dead.

"I still cannot let go of it in my heart, but we have a greater duty than just to ourselves, Mace. We have a duty to the Force that willed Anakin to rescue us from that hovel," he said.

At the reminder of his old friend, Mace looked at Obi-wan.

"Have you heard from him?" he asked, softly. Obi-wan shrugged, folding his hands into his sleeves gracefully.

"No one has. Nothing new there though. He's been quiet since he returned from the Dark Side. He was unsure, imbalanced last time I saw him. It is as if the Darkness was still in him, but instead of making him angry, it is just torturing him with memories," Mace heard Obi-wan's own frustration in his voice.

He felt a surge of anger shoot through his own veins. Anakin had just Yavin IV nearly a year earlier, and they had barely heard from him since. Obi-wan said that his wife heard less from him than the Council did.

How could he just abandon them?

He sighed. He knew how and why. "He went through quite an ordeal, Obi-wan. You cannot blame him for being a bit insecure, a bit retrospective and wiser," a part of him did not believe his own words. Anakin was much more than 'a bit' insecure.

He was torn and confused, bitter and hopeless. Mace remembered a promise he had reluctantly given probably a year ago now, when he had last seen the Knight. _"Master, promise me that if I ever show any signs of turning to the Dark Side again, you'll kill me. Do that one thing for me Mace, don't let me turn into Acrasus again,"_ Anakin had pleaded, and the look in his eyes had been so desperate that Mace had agreed.

He tried to be the voice of reason for the distressed brother whose eyes followed the son of the Chosen One, perhaps remembering when Anakin had been that age, and so much easier to care for.

"That's just the point, my friend. Insecure? Retrospective? _Wise_? Those things are not Anakin. I fear that Anakin… He won't ever be the same again," Obi-wan grumbled, and his face was nearly a pout, as if he were some child that had lost their favorite playmate in the crèche, and now had nothing left to do. Mace knew that it ran deeper than just that.

Obi-wan and Anakin had a bond that was almost _unnatural_ in its intimacy. They had once depended on each other as the ground depended on the air and the air on the seas. He sighed, not knowing what else to say and fidgeted with the helm of his cloak.

"None of us are the same," he mumbled beneath his breath. In his mind, he added _without Yoda._ His heart panged. How could anything ever be the same without Master Yoda? The Former Jedi Master had been killed in a fight with the Sith a year and a half earlier, bequeathing his status as Grand Master to Mace through the hierarchy chain.

Though time had passed, it only seemed that Mace missed the old codger more and more every day. His guidance and wisdom would have come in handy right now. Yoda would know what to do.

Mace had, immediately after they had settled on Yavin IV, offered his position up for anyone who wanted it through a common vote but no one had wanted the job, and as the other council members had argued, no one thought that he _wasn't_ cut out for the job except for him. As it always was for new leaders.

Obi-wan hummed in the back of his throat. "No, but none of us are weak, either. We will encounter bumps, my friend, but I believe that our road might still be smooth sometime later," he said. Somehow Mace doubted that, but Obi-wan's enthusiasm was contagious.

He smiled, thinly. "I suppose that means that you want to be the one to tell the Council then?" he assumed. Obi-wan went pale beneath the shadow of his hood, but his face remained neutral.

"I'm not that brave, old friend," he said dryly. Mace laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Neither am I," he agreed. "And what with the attachment law being called into question today as well? Force, this is not going to end well, Obi-wan," he said. Obi-wan's answering groan of agreement spelled out for a very interesting journey.

* * *

~Padme's POV~

Rex did not know that she was aware he was watching her. Or, if he was; he gave no sign of it. He was observing his general's wife from the corner of his eye, like an over-protective Hawking mother would keep one eye on her chicks, in order to ensure that they did not tumble blind and flightless from the nest.

Anakin had a year and a half ago, in his pain and guilt and despair, _jumped_ from the nest, and only the combined faith of his family had pulled him back from his descent. Anakin had repaid them by freeing the Order, but after that he had disappeared, vanishing off the face of the galaxy on adventures unknown.

Leaving the rest of them behind, to heal alone.

Now dreams of his descent still haunted her and her children. _And to think, it was only for a day,_ Padme thought. A single day Anakin had been a Sith, his soul torn asunder by the Dark Side and replaced by Darth Acrasus. A single day whereas Ventress had had years. And Ventress had been the one to stay.

Padme walked over from her spot on the staircase that led to the outside courts, making her way towards the kicker-ball game. A gust of wind blew past, chilling her legs beneath the leggings. She shivered. It wasn't cold on Yavin IV, per se, but the seasons liked to wane and flow like waves, reaching towards winter when it was still summer. Their new style changes reflected that.

Most of the Temple denizens wore new attire now, simpler and lighter in weight than the layers of tunics and tops that the Jedi had worn. Now, they were often seen in simple light blue, beige or green tunics. The necks were shaped as V's and almost feathery when blown in the breeze.

Simple leggings, durable and light as the tunics and boots strapped to their ankles. Easy, and it did not put too much of a cost on the Rebellion. The new style change and various hair adornments and luxuries gave more life to the once dull and majestic Jedi: it gave the Order _color_ and diversity.

Everyone wore a cloak. Except for Rex.

He was one of the only people who did not wear the traditional cloak over his clothes, or at all really. As if he were afraid that he would be copying his Jedi friends too much if he did. In his eyes, Rex was still just a clone. In her eyes, he had become cherished friend and needed confidant. He had become the final link she had to the Anakin Skywalker that she had married many years before. Padme let her eyes roam over the field.

Her eyes followed the kicker-ball players idly, mind wandering. Sometimes, she found her eyes drawn to the two hooded figures beneath a tree a few meters away. She knew better than to walk over and try to have a conversation. Mace Windu was the Grand Master of the order, and Obi-wan was his new confidant. Whatever conversation they were having, she doubted that it was one she was meant to hear.

She did not need a mirror to know that her features turned grave and thoughtful. She was not privy to much information these days. No news had become her new good news; a single second of greeting had become her conversation; a shred of article was the lens through which she could see her husband.

Perhaps this was punishment for her sins.

The fact that she couldn't feel the refreshment and general sense of well-being in the air here. That had been snatched from beneath her, but it was there.

Padme Amidala did not even notice when Rex approached her, casually leaning against one of the fresher walls of the new Temple, arms crossed as he watched her children play as children should. If the nightmare could end, then this might almost be paradise.

"Are you any good at it?" His simple and quiet question still managed to startle her. Padme narrowed her eyes at him. It was not easy to startle the once Senator, who had reflexes that quite easily matched any of the Jedi. Rex should know. He remembered.

When she saw it was him, she cocked a brow at him and gave a small, friendly smile. Rex nodded back.

"Rex," she breathed. "Forgive me. I didn't see you there," she gave a small laugh that was a mere hollow bell of what she could have done. "How long _have_ you been there?" She inquired.

"Only a few minutes, Senator."

"Rex, how many times have I begged you to please call me…?"

"Padme?"

" _Thank you_ ," she harrumphed, crossing her arms. Rex smiled sheepishly. Sometimes he forgot. Other time he felt unworthy to call her by her name, as if by engaging in such an intimate, knowing way he was betraying his general. Not that he didn't feel that way anyway.

Padme and he spent almost every waking second together. Rex did not know what danger he was protecting her from- perhaps herself and her own guilt- but he did it with the narrow-minded devotion to duty only a clone could give.

"I'm sorry," Rex said again, easily. Then, peering more closely at her, he asked: "Are you alright?" Padme stiffened as if the question had hit him in the solar plexus when hundreds of people asked her that a day. Padme scowled worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just…Thinking," she said as she leaned against the wall once more.

"What about?" Rex asked, glancing at the twins. He had a fair idea of what Padme was thinking about. After all, Luke was looking an awful lot like Anakin every day now, and Leia was acting an awful lot like him every second now. Both were painful and worrying prospects for the mother that had all but been abandoned.

Before Padme could answer, the two of them heard a wild cry of "GOAL!" And turned to see Han nearly smother Luke in his victorious half-hug. Rex could not help but smile. Padme smiled as well, some light flickering in her eyes. He only shrugged and let his eyes roam over the forests surrounding the Temple.

"Bail called the Jedi back to war again," Startled by the sudden admission, Rex turned to stare at her. His gut clenched.

"So it's true," the rumors he had heard circling around the distraught and resigned Jedi order.

Padme sighed in the shade of the new temple and nodded, ruefully. "The Rebellion needs them, Rex," she told him, apologetically. Both of them knew that wherever the Jedi went, then that was where Rex would be too. He would not abandon his duty any more than he would his friends.

He nodded just as the younglings began to disperse, the six heroes of the game heading in their direction victoriously. Padme straightened and plastered a fake smile onto his face. Rex sighed, half in frustration and half in sympathy. She so wanted to act alright for Luke and Leia's sake, but even they could see her facade. Kriff, _Han_ could see through her façade.

If the children saw through the smile now, they gave no sign. Padme folded her hands neatly into her sleeves (Nava had taught her how) and grinned. "Did you have fun?" She inquired of them.

"One of these days they'll get us, but _not_ today," Han blurted, as was customary.

"Not ever if we stay on the same team," Leia chuckled. She peered at Rex, almost curiously for a moment, before asking. "Where's master?" By master Leia meant Intrepid Camber.

A few months before, just as the Twins turned thirteen, Ahsoka had taken Luke to be her Padawan learner after several secret meetings in the forest. Her fierce attitude and violent compassionate demeanor seemed to balance out Luke's passive resistance and calm outlook.

The family had been ecstatic when likewise Intrepid had taken on Leia to be her Padawan Learner, thus cementing them all in mutual apprenticeship, for Mara was Ventress's apprentice, and Lux acted as Master to Han while Padme had begun teaching Lando in the intricacies of law.

The family stayed together.

All except for one.

"She should be somewhere in the Temple. Probably still helping out with construction and design," Padme said.

"Actually," A new voice piped in knowingly as he arrived from the shadow of the tree where he and Mace had hid until then. Rex caught a glimpse of the dark-skinned man heading in another direction with newfound determination. But still the same self-doubt which was wont to follow Mace around.

"Nava has distracted her from her duties with the promise of tea," Obi-wan declared shrewdly as he came up, lowering his hood.

"Obs! Did you see that goal we just made?" Han blurted with excitement, his eyes shining in pure hero-worship that everyone but Obi-wan knew he held.

Obi-wan nodded, smiling. "How could I miss it? You six yelled loud enough for the entire planet to hear," he teased.

"Good thing it is virtually uninhabited, then," Mara quipped, with an impish grin. Obi-wan chuckled and shook his head.

"Tea sounds good about now," Padme observed longingly. It had been a very long time since such mundane excursions took place between them all. Usually the family was busy.

She and Rex exchanged glances, both wondering if _another_ rumor Nava had mentioned was true. He shrugged to her unasked question. "Isn't there a council meeting in a few minutes?"Padme asked.

"An hour," Obi-wan corrected, not asking where they got their information from.

"And we might need Ventress there," Obi-wan contemplated, rubbing his chin. Rex's eyebrows shot up. The only reason Ventress was called before the Council was if the Council needed information about the Sith. And having been apprenticed and trained in the ways of the Dark Side, Ventress was always the best knowledge of such arts.

"So let us have tea," Padme decided, hoping that indeed, Nava would have managed to get everyone into the quarters for tea. Han and Lando made faces at the mention of tea.

"Why can't you people have caf like everyone else in the galaxy?" Lando grumbled as they were led back to the quarters. Rex chuckled and shook his head. Lando should already know the answer to this one. He ruffled Luke's hair as he went by and winked just as Obi-wan said it.

"Caf," Obi-wan wrinkled his nose in repulsion. "Is _uncivilized_."

* * *

Here is The New Galaxy, everyone! Two chapters this time because today is my eighteenth birthday. I won't be able to continue posting two however (still not finished wth the book) but I will try to post earlier to compensate for it. Welcome to the last book of the Jedi Legends series!

~QueenYoda


	3. Family laws

~Padme's POV~

The trip up to the small apartment that technically was Obi-wan and Nava's was filled with the animated chatter of the younglings, the conversation circling from the vivacious kicker-ball game (Han insisted that it had been his quick thinking than inevitably won them the game) to their training (Mara was confident that in another two weeks, she would be able to best Luke at Ataru). They walked ahead of the adults, wild gestures and phrases being flung carelessly about. Padme watched, smiling.

Over the year they had spent together, each of the children had grown mentally and physically into greater maturity, no doubt because of the influence they had over one another. Padme had watched the tight bond between each of them prosper and grow until it was almost uncanny in its intimate _strength._

Han and Lando, being the eldest and thus tallest of the group, both hovered over the younger like hens would over chicks. Lando had added several inches to his frame, and now was nearly as tall as Padme herself at only sixteen.

His head of hair was no longer characterized by intricate curls on his head, but rather fluffy, blackened fuzz that swayed when he walked. His face had grown broader, more defined. A small patch of darkness had sprouted on his upper lip. He was becoming quite the handsome young fellow. He was mostly silent throughout the exchange, adding only a few witty remarks every now and then to the conversation.

At his side, Han Solo was the loudest and most vivacious in the cluster (as always). His dirty brown hair had fluffed out to encase most of his head, leaving Han to continuously brush his bangs out of his eyes. Though not as tall as Lando, Han's intelligent blue eyes and care-free nature often drew more attention than his partner in crime, added to the fact that Han was the one regularly spotted _doing_ the trouble.

Luke and Leia had grown up together. Leia's thick brown hair resembled her own at that age. As such, she followed Padme's advice and wore it in traditional Naboo style, a single braid down her back. Yet for all that she resembled Padme in looks (and frankly, charm) Leia's deep brown eyes looked upon the world with the same fiery protectiveness as her father.

Sometimes that scared Padme.

Leia had grown taller as well, and even when she supposed no one looking, a blush would form on her cheeks when she gazed upon an oblivious Han.

Luke, likewise, blushed when he looked at Mara. A scant few centimeters taller than his sister, Luke's own eyes shone with a patient willingness to learn from the universe.

Mara Jade was perhaps the most changed of the group. As Asajj Ventress's apprentice, she had become confident in herself and strong in the Force. The pain and hints of anger that still resided in her mentor's eyes had not yet stained Mara. Perhaps because of aforementioned mentor's influence.

Asajj Ventress was not what Padme would call cuddly, but her devotion and tenderness towards Mara could certainly be described as _motherly._ The girl's hair was still sizzling. Nava had convinced her to cut it though in respect for the thousands-year-old tradition of Jedi Padawan's.

Padme wanted to roll her eyes just thinking about it. As if Mara Jade was any regular Jedi apprentice, her master wasn't even the normal Jedi. but that was Nava, as devoted to tradition as her husband was to the Code. Now Mara's hair was a small stub of braided fire that ran down her back. Emerald eyes glowed with healthy content.

Padme grinned. The Padawan braids behind three ears swayed as they waltzed down the white and quiet halls of the new Temple, swaggering their way with established youth and grace. She was proud of them. Rex nudged her with one arm gently, and she looked up to see him watching Luke and Leia with pride in his eyes. He felt it too then, how much they had grown and matured.

 _I'm glad they found good friends to do it with_ , Padme reflected. Friends who would go into the fire together, and remain smoldering until the rain came to deliver them from evil.

"I'll have to convince Ventress that we aren't going to lock her up, I suppose," Obi-wan sighed as he opened the door with a wave of his hand. Padme smiled. Mara gave Obi-wan a protective glare.

"Saji trusts you!" She cried.

"For _now_ ," Rex agreed with a glance at Obi-wan. Padme started to walk into the room behind them when suddenly she heard a gasp. It had come from both Rex and Obi-wan. Padme's eyes instantly snapped to the twins, making sure they were there in an action borne of an over-protective mother. She wondered what danger could have halted both battle hardened men where they stood. She peered over Obi-wan's shoulder.

Her heart skipped several beats before continuing at a rather irregular and uncomfortable pace.

Surrounded awkwardly on all sides by the rest of the family was a man who had been away for nearly a year now. Nearly a year that Padme had not seen her husband beyond the occasional hologram. " _Anakin_?" his name came out in a mere whisper.

Despite this, her voice carried. Everyone looked up at once, eyes wide. Including Anakin. As if Padme's presence (and the presence of his children) signaled a sudden change in the air, the surrounding family took a step back. Anakin stood in an isolated bubble, his deep blue eyes studying her in the same way she studied him. Like strangers.

Padme wondered what to do. She knew in an innate part of her, that they all stood on a precipice of uncertainty, wondering whether to be hurt or angry or overjoyed that he had suddenly and inexplicably appeared _after all this time_. A year he had missed of their lives, a year that they had spent thinking of themselves as Skywalkers but being bereft of his presence.

Half of Padme wanted to demand what he was doing there; did he suppose he could just show up like this and expect open arms? Another part of her frantically wanted to take him into her open arms and demand to know where he had been and if he was alright. If he still loved her. Anakin seemed to be in the same position. He stood, waiting to be welcomed or condemned patiently.

 _But I don't know what to say,_ Padme floundered desperately. _What do I say? What do I do?_

Silence stretched on for an innumerable amount of minutes. At length, it was broken by Han Solo. " _Doe-twinkle_!" He roared, using his old nickname for Anakin. "It's about time you showed up! Where've you been!?" he demanded with his usual nonchalant disrespect, his voice gruff but his eyes glittering with mirth. Anakin gave the younger boy a look of exasperation and fondness both.

"Everywhere, really," he replied. Then, as if he had just remembered their secret language of insults and barbs; he added: _"picky,"_

The dual irreverence of this moment lightened the air immediately, as if by laughing at this situation they had belittled it into a normal reunion, and so Padme's heart treated it as such.

 _"_ _Anakin_!" She flung herself at him, taking him into her arms and relishing the feel of his arms around her. He hugged her so tightly that she temporarily couldn't breathe. But the gentle whisper that stirred her hair halted any complaints about that.

"Padme," he whispered in a choked, awed voice. His arms tightened. "My _angel_ ," she squeezed him close. Tears pricked at her eyes. Slowly, as if wading in deep water, they separated. Padme opened her eyes to just as Anakin pressed two trembling hands to both sides of her face. He stared into her eyes with sparkling orbs. "You're as beautiful as the day I first met you," he whispered with such simplistic earnestness that Padme couldn't ever remember being angry with him in the first place.

"You came home," was her only reply, one of gratitude and amazement and pride all at once. "You came home."

* * *

~Asajj's POV~

The Skywalker's were weird.

Granted, in the same absent way that one comprehends the sky is blue and the sun would come up in the morning, Asajj had known this the moment she had met the families unofficial, inherited name. Anakin Skywalker was certainly odd enough, but she had assumed that the people he associated himself with might have a bit more sense.

She should have known better. After all, she had met Kenobi.

But despite this lack of apparent sense, what really granted the entire family their name of _odd_ was not their aforementioned fault, but the chords that bound them. The chords that now bound her through the strength of the forgiveness she had been bequeathed.

Forgiveness, acceptance, these things she had been given freely. Sometimes Ventress wondered how she had ever lived without the warm reassurance of people having her back.

Even as it was a new and not entirely welcomed situation to find herself in- his being in a family business- it had not been her choice, per se, to have part in it. And likewise it was not her choice to be left out of it. The barves wouldn't leave her alone.

Sometimes, she supposed that it was only because of Mara that she had been accepted. The girl had made friends with the little Skywalker's with surprising ease, and even Asajj could not deny that there was something just _so right_ about the six of them. It would be unfair (by Jedi standards) to have the child tag along and not the adoptive parent, and if there was one thing that the multi-species family knew about: it was adoption.

Who _else_ would have put a Togruta, two Twi'leks, two clones, a Dathomiri witch, a Wookie and whatever the heck everyone else was together? Who did things like that?

The Skywalkers did, and perhaps this oddity was what enabled them to be in the same space as Ventress and feel nothing but their comradely affection. She had not expected to be accepted into Jedi society so quickly or easil. Indeed, it was not easy. She still received looks of disgust or wariness when she walked through the halls. She still felt the quick snap of unease in the Force when she came before the Council.

Only Kenobi ever gave her a small smile. Everyone else was so grave and distinguished that she felt even further a stranger. And in truth; that was what she was. A pariah, freak, unnamed phenomenon, ex-Sith, and sometimes the _ex_ was not added into the equation.

Not that it did not happen to Starkiller too. Force knew where he was. Eventually, the dirty looks had pushed he and that Juno girl away. They lived alone in the forested mountains of Yavin IV, far from the Temple, probably creating whole lines of new Starkillers. They came down every once in awhile, mostly to speak to Intrepid and Ahsoka, and annoy the people who didn't like them, but that was their way.

Life wasn't fair, especially for her but when she was with them, it always seemed… _Lighter. Perhaps it is the apartment too,_ she thought cynically, _it probably has nothing to do with the people._

After all, Obi-wan's apartment (Ahsoka had laughed that it was established _tradition_ for them to bombard his quarters instead of anyone else's) was tidy, pleasant and tranquil. The walls were light green with windows that let in wavering forest light. Shelves of holo-pads and flimsy lined the two halls which forked into two different paths and led to different rooms.

A small bar and kitchen to the left, meditation cushions clustered about a tiny knee tall table in the corner, a couch in the midst of them, and to the right a single room. The only thing missing was a balcony, but despite the restricted space, it was becoming _home._

Ventress watched quietly from her spot in the farthest corner of the meditation table on her knees, her lukewarm tea set in front of her. The room was bustling, as always. Not in a crowded, frantic way, but in a way that suggested people who had tons of things to do and enjoyed taking their time doing all of it.

It seemed that Nava's conventional abode was the kitchen, where she dallied away, pulling something that smelled delicious out of the oven. Ventress assumed that it was a snack for the children, whom she knew always came to Obi-wan's after they finished studies or training. Preferably the former so that he could _check_ their studies.

Ahsoka and Intrepid sat at the bar next to one another. The young women, though hardened by years of experience in grief and battle, giggled and spoke to one another like small schoolgirls, leaning over each other in order to get a peek at something on a shared holo-pad. Their easy… _Attachment_ half made Ventress sick and another half envious.

She had never had a…A _… friend_ before. Not like Ahsoka and Intrepid were friends. Not like Mara was friends with the other Skywalker brats. She took care of herself, looked after herself. Who needed a family anyway?

She sipped her tea and ignored the rebelling of her pride. She didn't need this- she just wanted it. There was a difference, and it bothered her. Across from her sat Lux Bonteri also sipping his own tea without any apparent rush to finish it. His light green tunic suited him well enough, made him look scholarly and wise.

His auburn hair was a deep bronze in the light and his brown eyes stared contemplatively into the air, caught in memories too dark for him to fully pursue or a philosophical question so paradoxical he could only muse at it. Ventress wondered how he could just sit there, so calm, so proud, and let his thoughts take him away. Whenever she tried that- her thoughts did take her away. Too far away.

It was in those far-away moments when she felt the Dark rising within her again, threatening to strangle this fragile and flimsy hold on the Light that she had, this tiny dedication to a long-lost parent who was not yet reacquainted with its child.

She was still reconciling with the Light herself, even with these people who liked her so much. She could not afford to drift off and away. She had to fight the Dark in her own heart and only Mara's calming influence managed to steer her back sometimes.

 _Goodness, what will I do when the girl turns eighteen?_ She wondered. Would she still be this vulnerable and weak? Or would she be strong by then? Strong enough to stand in the Light on her own? When would that be accomplished, and when? Ventress felt herself frowning.

These thoughts were futile and self-destructive, which might have been the reason she seemed to be the only one ever thinking them. The Jedi were strong. She wasn't. She didn't belong.

It was when that very confident fact crossed her mind that the door to the quarters fully opened, and the last person Asajj had ever expected to slowly crept inside as if he were afraid of someone hearing him.

Lux had jumped, startled at the sudden noise. She saw him look up, and there as terror in his eyes (proving that he had probably been dabbling into dark memories, too) before he snapped out of his dreamy gaze, eyes focusing. The first thought that crossed Ventress's mind was: _what the living hells is he doing here?_

For Anakin Skywalker had become all but a myth to the Temple community. He had been gone for almost a year, taking his prophecy and the hearts of mostly everyone in the room with him. He had _abandoned_ them.

Asajj wondered why she felt so angry about this, but before she had been able to ask him what in the worlds he was doing there, the others had swarmed forward.

Time had moved quickly, between the jumble of voices insisting he sit down and the angry demands of Asajj's earlier questions. No one quite knew what to say or how to say it. Anakin remained in the middle of this warfare, contritely allowing the examinations and incriminations to spout forth. What a good little Jedi he had become.

No sooner had that happened than Padme, Rex and the others walked in. Everyone had stepped away from Anakin in the presence of his wife; as if suddenly realizing he carried the plague. Asajj had not known what to expect- but there was a part of her that was disgusted when all Skywalker received was a hug in welcome.

 _A hug? **Really?**_

After Padme had come Obi-wan, then the twins, then everyone else, began discussing everything but what they needed to discuss. "We heard there was tea," Padme announced cheerily, hiding the shadows that Ventress could see in her eyes behind a smiling mask. It seemed even the senator was not healed all the way.

She was better than her husband. Anakin walked silently after her into the room and sat down heavily at Lux's side, giving him and Ventress a curt nod. Of all the people, Ventress found that she was surprisingly comfortable around him. After all, he was a traitor too. Obviously, he felt the same way about her. They had both traveled a similar path, his much shorter than hers but just as destructive.

Lux muttered a question to the older man, holding up his mechanical right arm and received a small chuckle and shake of the head as his answer. Lux always knew how to cheer people up. "Nava, we won the kicker-ball game!" Han was shouting excitedly across the room. Obi-wan joined Nava in the kitchen and Padme took the last seat at the bar.

The warmth in the room did not weaken, had never been diminished by the masks of cheerfulness the family put on and half-healed scars they hid, only strengthened as if the knowledge that each of them was concealing something was an element that brought them together. Perhaps it was the reason they all _were_ together.

"Well, I'd say the victorious heroes have earned a reward then," Nava replied with a smile as she uncovered the plate of small cakes, much to the delight of the ones in the receiving end.

Ventress chuckled softly upon noticing how ravenously they dug in. Mara looked around, evidently searching for someone, and Asajj grinned when the small girl caught sight of her and hurdled over happily.

"Saji, you'd never _believe_ how nice it is today! We should go for a walk!" She suggested. Ventress, who indeed _could_ believe it since it was technically summer on planet, only nodded.

"Perhaps," she relented as she always did when Mara gave her that broad smile.

"It might have to be later, little one," Obi-wan said, as he glanced over. "The council will need your teacher soon," he told her, and Asajj wondered what they wanted with the two of them.

Usually, the only reason that she and Anakin were called before them was to tell them some information about the Sith, them being the ones who knew the most.

Asajj did not fancy talking about Sith today, but it was hardly her choice. Mara's face fell with disappointment, but characteristically, she accepted their fate with cheerfulness and skipped over to her friends, snatching her own share of snacks. She _liked_ being a Jedi. "Speaking of which," Obi-wan speared Anakin with a stern look.

"Have you told the Council that you're here?" he asked, mildly enough.

Anakin nodded. "I ran into Master Windu on my way here," he explained. _I wonder what_ _ **he**_ _had to say,_ Ventress studied Anakin's face for any bruises. Hadn't the Jedi Master hit him yet? Or had he expected someone else to do it?

"What does the Council want?" Ahsoka inquired from the bar.

Obi-wan, Rex and Padme all exchanged a nervous glance. Asajj felt her stomach clench. She had a very bad feeling about this. When those three hid secrets, nothing good came of it.

"Where's Jinx?" Padme wondered, ignoring Ahsoka's question with disciplined ease. The Togruta noticed the fast change in subject, but when Padme glanced pointedly at the five children she gave an almost imperceptible nod and let it go. The conversation was not for their ears, apparently.

Somehow, the unspoken words still hung in the air like morning mist, clinging to their skin but left alone for the time being. Ventress wished she knew what it was. She had never been the most patient person in the entire galaxy, due not to her own influence of course. Kai had never been patient either.

"I suspect Jinx is helping with reconstruction," Ahsoka said from her perch, answering Padme's question. Ventress nodded. The Jedi Temple, technically, was not even close to being fully remodeled.

The original designs, ranging from the look of the old Temple to a new, completely different style had been changed and argued over so many times that it seemed the Jedi built as they wished now, adding rooms and putting in walls wherever they so deemed. It was extremely unorganized and frankly un-Jedi like, but that only added to the appeal. It added to the feeling of freedom that they were all still cherishing.

Jinx, who was as new to the Skywalker clan as Ventress, was normally out and about. He was not part of the established clique of teams within the family yet.

He was not part of the Trio, The Team, the little bundle of young Jedi or Padme and Nava's twosome, so where did that leave him? Ventress felt much the same, attached and yet detached, belonging and yet foreign.

She wondered if it could always be this way for them. At least Jinx had it marginally easier by being Ahsoka's unofficial lover. Besides, he hung out with the clones more often than not.

"I saw him working on the archives," Luke offered helpfully, as he finished off his treat with a gulp of bantha milk. Leia and Intrepid brightened considerably at the mention of the archives. It mattered not that Leia was a hot-head and Intrepid a busybody; both had an insane thirst for knowledge that only the archives could sate.

Ventress pitied whoever would have to deal with them when the archives actually opened, allowing for the two to visit at all odd hours of the day and night. "When will it be open? Does anyone know?" Leia wondered. Though the question was phrased as general, the way she stared at Obi-wan made it clear which one of them she was taking too. It was not as if anyone else would know anyway. Obi-wan smiled. He couldn't see her gaze but he could sense it.

"Sooner than you might think," he told them. "We only have a few shipments of information left. Old files people managed to save, holo-books found in the darkest rims of the universe, hidden texts… Most of it was lost with Ilum," here their faces fell.

Ventress glanced around uncomfortably. She had not been at the Battle of Ilum, the fateful day that had been the beginning of seven years of forced slavery for the Order. She was not privy to such memories, to which she was not sure whether she should be grateful or awkward.

"However, for as long as there is civilization, there will be knowledge. In time we will find it. The most time-consuming thing is organizing it all," he informed them. Ventress was sure that Obi-wan had probably been the one put in charge of doing that. Most of the council had split duties between themselves, actually _working_ instead of ordering others to do it.

"I bet," Nava agreed.

"I hope that you have suitable information for a new senate debate, Obi-wan," Padme piped in. Obi-wan gave her a long -suffering look.

"I didn't want to corrupt the archives so early with politics," he informed her dryly. "But yes, Padme. There are attack strategies waiting for you in the Archives," the others chuckled. Padme may not have been a warrior in their way (on her good days) but she was quite the fighter in others.

Padme looked pleased. "What else is almost done being built?" Anakin asked, curiously shy. The subject of the new rebuilding was always a neutral topic, and often quite interesting once opinions of what rooms would go where and what the final design would look like came up.

"I just saw the Hall of Mirrors," Ahsoka offered. She grinned. "It is lovely," she said.

"I thought it was a _room_ of Mirrors," Anakin said confusedly.

"It used to be," Nava agreed. "But Hall of Mirrors sounds better, I suppose. You have to get through it to get to the Restorative Garden," she explained.

Ventress, intimately acquainted with _that_ garden, nodded. It was at that moment when the doors slid open to reveal the aforementioned Twi'lek and Clone Commander Cody. Jinx took one look around, spotted Anakin, and nodded as if to confirm something; his mouth a grim line. Jinx never _looked_ happy, but the carefree way that he walked in, the twinkle in deep turquoise eyes showed what his vacant face never did. He could never hide anything from his eyes.

He cocked an eyebrow at Anakin, firmly disapproving but choosing to remain silent. "Welcome back," he quipped, with his same bitter, wry tone. Anakin dipped his head in thanks for the greeting. Jinx then walked in and gave Ahsoka a quick kiss on the cheek before collapsing on the couch tiredly. Cody, with a respectful (and pointedly neutral) salute at Anakin, smiles and hair ruffling for the children, followed suit. "Ugh," he groaned, with content. "Finally. All the dojo's are _done_ ," he told them.

Ahsoka perked up. "All of them?"

"Every single one," Cody agreed, watching Intrepid from the corner of his eyes as she nudged Ahsoka pointedly, smiling.

"We just finished moving the equipment in. The younglings are going to be excited," Jinx said, swiping a bead of sweat from his forehead with a forearm. Ahsoka smiled, tenderly.

"Well done, Jinxy-boy," she chirped.

Jinx waved at his likewise exhausted companions. "Cody helped too," he grunted modestly. Cody chuckled.

"I told him where to put the giant machinery on the ground because he was carrying it with the Force!" he waved away the praise with embarrassment.

"And a good much of the time I got my directions wrong so he had to do it again," Cody added, also smiling.

Jinx shrugged. "True. My workout for the month is done. I think I'll just sleep from now on," he closed his eyes, dramatically.

"Don't sleep yet. Since the dojo is done Leia, do you want to have a go at it?" Luke wondered, with a devilish smile and twirling his Lightsaber in his hands. His sister returned the competitive smile with a smirk of her own.

"Are you sure you can handle it, big brother?" She teased. "You're getting some gray hairs there," she pointed out. Ventress rolled her eyes. When these two bickered, they sounded oddly enough just like Anakin and Obi-wan…Or so Ventress had been told. She had not seen the two bicker in a long time.

Obi-wan snorted when Luke responded with a glare and crossing of his arms. Han burst into laughter. "She is _your_ child," he stated, giving his former apprentice a look.

Anakin smiled. His pride spiked in the Force before being forcibly self-wrestled down when he saw Leia's look of distaste. "We'll have a go at it. Han, Lando, come be referees," Luke ordered. Already, he and Leia were charging out of the room intent on proving whose Lightsaber prowess was better. Mara trailed after them happily, her face a mask of pure excitement.

Ventress watched her go with affection. She was always running after those four. "Do _not_ break anything!" Ahsoka warned as they sped from the room.

"Have we ever?" Leia asked, offended.

"And no sneaking into the vents!" Intrepid added but the youngsters had already run out, preferably so that they would be able to testify that they had not heard that little tidbit.

"The Temple is doomed," Padme groaned.

"Han and Lando will keep an eye on them," Nava tried to assure her. Asajj had to keep back a snort of laughter.

Jinx did no such thing. "The Temple is _doomed_ ," he repeated with more emphasis. Nava did not seem at all to disagree. In fact, she seemed most proud to be _able_ to agree.

Han and Lando spent most of their time divided between Obi-wan and Nava's quarters and the communal room where most of the Temple's non Force-sensitive inhabitants dwelled at night, to laugh at their Force-sensitive brothers and sisters more than likely.

Ventress opened her mouth to ask, once again, why the Council wanted them, but Anakin beat her to it. "Has the Council spoken of the attachment law yet?" He asked. The last time he had been there, the debate had just begun. The entire _Temple_ had been talking about it. As Asajj watched, the room stiffened, even the Clones. The attachment law was of special interest to the family.

Ventress knew that it was a battle they had all been fighting for a long time. Perhaps not in the company of each other, but out _there_ …Ventress knew that the law still stood.

Their familial bubble could not go unpopped forever. She personally dreaded the day that might come to pass. Ventress knew that each person in that room would rather die than to cease being a peacekeeper...

And though things were more lax now than they had ever been (or so she had been told) the regulation still held. There were Jedi who had, during the seven years of their enslavement, taken romantic interests to each other.

There were more who, over the course of the war, probably had illegitimate children or husbands or wives out there waiting for them to come home, but waited in vain.

If attachment was forbidden, then no one could go anywhere. The law was enforced and there, an ever present dagger above the heads of the others. All eyes turned to the one Council member in the room. He sighed and stroked his beard,

"No," he admitted to the general disappointment of them all. "There's too much conflict whenever it is brought up. The Code has to change-everyone agrees on that. But the problem is finding where it has to change, what it must be changed too and why we're changing that part of the Code at all," Obi-wan massaged his temples as if he were growing a brain tumor just thinking about it.

"It took us this long just to figure out how to integrate everyone who wasn't a Jedi before into the Order, and then those who are not Force sensitive's, much less anything else," he told them.

"What's the conflict?" Anakin demanded, eyes flashing. His Force signature flared with anger, but he quickly stamped it down as if he were afraid that a mere twinge of it might kill anyone near. _I remember a boy who let his anger run free,_ Ventress thought, watching Skywalker with something akin to…Sadness in her heart. _I remember a man who was never afraid to have emotions and show them, and now he acts as if he's just a bomb waiting to explode if he feels anything but self-condemnation._

"Some don't think it should be changed," Obi-wan replied promptly. "Usually, those who always adhered to it. The Council is split in half," Padme sighed and folded her hands with exaggerated patience.

"Well, _that's_ good," she said with sarcasm. Obi-wan nodded.

"I thought that everyone on the Council lost someone that they loved," Anakin protested. Asajj was gratified to see that she was not the only one whose face twisted into deep confusion upon hearing this random piece of information. The Council did… They had… What the heck was wrong with Jedi?

"They _what_?" Was the unified response from the others, including Ventress. Anakin and Obi-wan ignored them.

"Which is exactly why some of them believe that the attachment law should stay in place," Obi-wan reported sadly. "They are trying to avoid anyone else ever feeling such pain. And an over-protective parent is the hardest to persuade," he amended.

Anakin rolled his eyes, and for a moment he was back to the Anakin Skywalker that Ventress had known during the Clone Wars. The bravado-filled, defiant and utterly Light man that would argue his last breaths with his master because he _could_. These moments had become more and more rare a time progressed so that even Obi-wan couldn't bring it out of him sometimes. "I know. I learned that whenever I tried to go pod-racing and you told me no," he agreed, with a small smile.

Obi-wan smiled back, his expression mildly _relieved_ that Anakin was teasing him. "And I still say no…Not that I think you'll listen," he agreed. For a moment, the two gazed at one another, basking in the familiar light of their long awaited banter.

"I wish I knew what you guys were talking about at least _some_ of the time," Ahsoka complained, making the rest of the room's population known again. She was grinning. Obi-wan waved his hand.

"It is a long story, young one. Best for another day. All the same, the Council is divided on the matter and only if we are all in accord can the law be changed. It might take a while; and _time_ is not a thing we have much of," yes, they all knew that. Intimately, in fact. It was quite an irritating thought.

The Jedi master sighed. "We should get going," Obi-wan stated, glancing at Ventress. He glanced at Anakin. "You should come too," he decided. _Great,_ Ventress thought. _Now I'm stuck with both of them._

"I say we send _Asajj_ to give the Council a piece of our minds," Ahsoka laughed teasing. Asajj smiled back, a bit shy by the open fondness in the Togruta's eyes.

"Remember that we need the Council _alive_ if they're to decide anything, Ahsoka," Rex reminded her.

"Do not," Nava snorted.

Obi-wan cocked a brow. "Thank you for that," he thanked his wife, who smiled at him merrily. Ventress had the feeling that he was most welcome.

Yes, the Skywalkers were extremely weird and yes, this was not going to be the first time she thought it. Despite this oddity and the awkwardness that habitually followed Asajj when she was near to them, The former assassin could not help but think that perhaps this new family was a gift from the Light, as unwelcome as Mara had been, but just as cherished.


	4. Try

~Obi-wan's POV~

To say the ride up to the Council chambers was quiet would have been an understatement. Having been built only a few months before, the elevator to the Council chambers was much better than going up three flights of steps, but the wait was only slightly less time consuming.

And no one spoke a word anyway.

Obi-wan Kenobi had grown up in silence; the silence of his master's content breathing, the silence after an unsuccessful mission, the silence of angst and despair, but alsoo suppressed laughter and choked cheerfulness. He was not afraid of silence.

It was in silence when one thought the most and dreamed the most. It was in silence that Obi-wan could wade as comfortably as a Waladon in space. Besides, this silence was not uncomfortable, exactly, just unusual. Obi-wan remembered a time when keeping Anakin quiet had been a chore and succeeding had taken a miracle and/ or bribe.

Ventress's loud cackling and mad teasing had always grated his nerves when they were enemies, but at least it had let him know that she was there. Now they were alone, doing nothing but standing in a slightly roomy triangle, eyes traveling to the picturesque scene that was taking place beyond the glass of the lift.

Spread across the land, hugging it as tightly as a child clung to their mother was the vast and uninhabited forests of Yavin IV, named for the man himself. The sun was a giant yellow dot of fluorescent beauty in the sky, and a few clouds clung to its beams possessively. Obi-wan could almost hear the wild yips and chirps of the animals below.

This planet sang of the Living Force. Qui-gon would have loved it. But amidst the trickles of pond waters and underground caves, Obi-wan had found havens of the Unifying Force. He was happy here.

He _might_ be happier if Ventress were trying to make fun of him in _some_ way at least, and if Anakin were chatting his ear off. Though, that was only a speculation. He glanced between the two ex-Sith, and _valiantly_ (in his opinion) decided that he must take it upon himself to be the change he hoped for in the galaxy. Yes.

"I suppose you two believe that you're going to the execution block," he observed with an exasperated sigh. Anakin and Asajj looked up, curiously. Obi-wan crossed his arms and cocked his brows at Anakin, pointedly. "I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell into that nest of Gundarks, remember?" he told him. It prompted a small smile from his old friend. Obi-wan was pleased with himself.

Obi-wan turned to Asajj. "And you haven't been so reluctant to make fun of me since we were _kindly received_ into that nest of Giant Garbaldon Lizards, do you recall?" He inquired.

That wrung a sardonic snort from Asajj at the reminder of their small adventure, which Obi-wan had taken as a lesson on why one did not attempt to be friendly towards Asajj Ventress without supreme peril.

A few months prior, Obi-wan and Ventress had ventured into the wild forests, Obi-wan leading the way into a glowing underground Cavern that he had a feeling Mara would have loved to explore. The fact that Mara would adore it had been the only reason that Asajj had agreed to follow him into the dark forests.

They had fallen into a nest of ferocious, territorial Garbaldon lizards a few minutes into the journey. Later, Nava had believed it quite funny. Ventress on the other hand had yet to forgive him for it.

"If I remember correctly, I _did_ tease you when we fell into the nest, _Kenobi,"_ And there was the Sith that he had once spared verbally and physically with. The caustic wit of her had not vanished with the vividness. Obi-wan honestly hoped it never would. She still insisted on calling him by his last name, despite the two years that they had known one another beyond mutual resentment. And the way she said it made his name sound horribly idiotic.

Obi-wan opened his mouth to reply, but all too soon he was interrupted by the younger woman callously. "By the way, how's that scar on the inside of your thigh doing?" she asked with feigned innocence, cocking her head as if it were a perfectly reasonable question to ask someone.

Immediately, Obi-wan felt his cheeks grow hot as he remembered just what scar she was talking about- and how she had come about the information.

The fact that Anakin was now staring at him with an openly disturbed expression might have contributed to his mortification. Ventress crossed her arms and set her weight on one hip, waiting for the answer that she knew Obi-wan would not know how to give. Anakin had a question anyway.

"How in the _galaxy_ does she know about a scar on your thigh?" he demanded, sounding either curious or appropriately piqued. Obi-wan cleared his throat, wanting very much to rewind time and avoid ever having spoken at all. He should have known that Asajj would do this to him.

And in some ways, he had. It was why he had done it; because Ventress needed to be cruel without restraint sometimes. She _needed_ to mess with him, and the teasing had been growing short these past years ever since she had returned to the Light. For such causes, Obi-wan would not hold back even if he wished that he were not so noble.

" _That_ is a rather long and onerous story," Obi-wan tried to change the subject, rubbing the back of his neck. He did not necessarily want to explain it to Anakin, partly because it was mortifying, and partly because it was not a pleasant memory. It had to do with Jabiim. And the horrifying memories of those times were not ones that Obi-wan wanted to pursue.

Asajj remembered and to his luck, she was not as cruel as she used to be. It was during these times when Obi-wan knew that she could be one of the greatest Jedi of the times. She sincerely _cared_ , and really that was the only criteria that one needed in order to be a Jedi.

"Most boring story in the history of stories, as all of them that include you are _Kenobi_ ," she quipped, to his relief. It certainly had not been very boring to _him_ , but everything was a point of view, he supposed.

She wasn't completely done yet though. "It was the day I found out he's ticklish, too," she supposed as an afterthought. This time Obi-wan's entire face went a deeper shade of red. Anakin's lips twitched into a small smile, and Obi-wan felt some gratitude to Asajj for that at least.

A second later, his gratitude turned into acute irritation. "Oh, is he?" _I'm going to regret this later._ He took a step back.

"Asajj…" he warned, because he had quite a few weaknesses of hers stocked in his mind too. Luckily for him, it was at that moment that the elevator came to a screeching, rusty stop at the top of the Temple, and opened up to the new Council chambers waiting room. The gentle feel of lampshade lighting on his skin, and the sight of soft, cushiony meditation pillows in the Force lent the room its modest, earthy vintage.

Obi-wan inhaled the homey smell of fabric and chamomile, feeling the muscles in his shoulders tense. Usually, he would relax right now and let some of his frustrations pass into the Force before he walked into one of the only rooms where he allowed his guard down and confessed his worries-worries for the Jedi, for the galaxy, for their Code- but today there was an ominous feel to the air. The Jedi were going back to war. _War._

Obi-wan hurried off the elevator, a newfound jitteriness making his legs move faster, Anakin and Asajj following him. Asajj had been chuckling a moment before, but upon remembering why they were there, fell silent once more. Obi-wan opened the doors to the Council chambers with a flick of his wrist. Though Mace had described it to him, he wished that he could see it for himself.

He liked to think that it looked much the same as the old one, even as he knew that such a thought was untrue. So much had changed about the Jedi since their release from slavery, so much had gone wrong, and so much more had gone right. It was hard to reconcile the two in his mind, where he yearned for many things just to go back to the way they were. Elaborate decorations scattered upon the marble floor and twelve chairs set into a circle around the middle. He could _feel_ the sun on his back from the large window as he took his conventional seat next to Mace.

At first he had protested. Traditionally, the Grand Master's most trusted advisors sat on his right, and the second most trusted on their left. He had insisted that someone else do it until Nava and Mace had identically shut him up by telling him that he _was_ the grand Master's most trusted and to stop being so damn modest about the whole affair.

It still felt surreal to sit at the side of the grand Master, the right side, blind old man as he was. The others were already seated. "Ah," Mace said, his deep voice grumbling in his chest. The poor man was worried sick. "There you all are. Good, we were just about to begin," he told them as Asajj and Anakin took their places in the middle of the room and bowed at the waist.

"First; let me be the first to welcome you back young Skywalker," His narrowed gaze and the strength of his Force signature effectively delivered the rest of the message, in a sizzling message of condemnation.

 _And be the first to tell you that you are also a glob-sucking, oath-breaking_ _ **barve**_ _…_

Anakin got the message. He cringed as he bowed again, deeper this time. "Thank you master."

With a last fuming look, Mace went on calmly. "I have an announcement to make for all of us here," Mace began, leaning forward almost conspiratorially, when Obi-wan knew it was just his back killing him. Something to do with the scars he still retained from slavery tormenting him every once in a while.

"And I will be frank when I say that I did not like it, as little as I believe you all will like it. But it is time," Mace inhaled deeply, grounding himself in the Force. "The Jedi have been called to war," the gasp was not physical in nature, but still audible through the ripples in the Force's eternal currents. Obi-wan let the shock and repugnance of his fellow Councilors run over him like strengthening water. He had felt much the same.

Anakin, he sensed, was not all that surprised. Someone in the Rebellion must have already warned him, or he had sensed it's imminent coming ahead of time. Ventress had some alarm tinged with protectiveness hovering around her Force signature. She was probably wondering what this would mean for Mara. _I know I'm wondering what it will mean for Han and Lando._ The very _thought_ of losing one more child...

The shouting began promptly.

"We haven't even finished building the temple!" Master Koth gasped.

"It has only been two years!" Master Damari added. From the Cousins clan originally, she was one of his staunchest allies in the ratification of the attachment law, having a husband herself. She was also well aware of the pain that many were still going through trying to put the past behind them.

"We haven't even finished ratifying everything and rebuilding! We aren't _ready_!" The fear laced into Master Tinn's voice was palpable in the air. Mace sighed, and Obi-wan hurried to his rescue.

"We know," he tried to soothe the others. "And all of these concerns were brought up to the Chancellor of the Rebellion, but no matter if we are ready or not," he gestured around. "We are _Jedi_. Do you really believe that there was ever a chance to stay here, oblivious to the universe? For over three thousand years, we have been protectors of peace and Justice. Whether we will it or not that is who we must become again."

His point was taken better than he had expected. Several council members straightened their shoulders bravely while still others sighed with resolve, readying themselves.

"What does this have to do with us?" Asajj broke into the moment cheekily. The Council remembered the other two non-official members in the room and turned to them.

"Ah, yes," Master Mundi said, leaning back in his seat. "Why _are_ they here?" he wondered.

"Because we need to be prepared before we go blatantly marching off into war," Mace replied practically. "You two," he pointed to them. "Know more about the Sith than any of us here. We need weaknesses to compensate for our low numbers. We need to _understand_ them if we are to defeat them," Obi-wan resisted the urge to squirm in his seat.

He did not fancy the idea of understanding the people who knew not what it was to show mercy or kindness, but it was not a decision for him to make. Besides, perhaps that was what had gotten the Jedi into trouble the last time.

Anakin and Asajj, predictably, did not seem comfortable with the subject either. "You spent seven years with the fools," Asajj hissed. "Why hasn't that given you ample time to discover something about them?" She snapped.

"If you'll recall," Master Tinn replied, dryly. He did not like Asajj's presence within the Temple. In all truth, he probably did not like Anakin's either. "We were a bit busy being worked like _cattle_ ," he said. Asajj looked as if she wanted to say something, preferably about them looking enough like wide-eyed cows, but managed to refrain. Obi-wan exhaled in relief.

"I think most of the Sith's weaknesses, you've seen," Anakin said slowly. There was nothing in his voice to suggest it, but Obi-wan knew from years of working with the man that he was tearing the words from himself painfully. Anakin rarely talked about his formal Sith training.

"They turn against each other too easily. It would be easier to get two Sith to begin fighting than it would to fight them yourself. Almost all of them are jealous of one another, and bitter about everything," Anakin's eyes darkened.

 _"_ _Everything,"_ he repeated darkly. "And we all saw what Dooku did," a hush fell over the room, and Obi-wan cringed. He still wondered at the motives of Yan Dooku for freeing them. Where was his old friend now? Dead? Imprisoned? Obi-wan wished he knew. _Qui-gon would have been proud of you, Master_.

"All those idiots want is power," Asajj added, rolling her eyes. "Power, power, power. Let them know that they don't have it, and it'll make them crumble. And the weapons they have; they fight over. They fight over who is in charge and who isn't. That's going to be your biggest advantage, finding a way to use their inability to work together against them," She said.

"Well, that all works strategically but what about battle wise?" Master Hema wondered wisely. "They have more ships, more supplies, more people, and overall they hold the universe in an iron grip of fear. The Balance has already tipped to the Dark Side. The Shroud has fallen, and our power is limited along with our foresight. No matter what we do, we will be fighting virtually blind, no offense Obi-wan," Obi-wan smiled back. "How do we fight against _that_?" She asked.

It was a good question. They mulled over it for a moment. "We need a decisive way to end this war," Obi-wan stated, as the idea started to come to him. Anakin nodded, and he was embarrassed to find it so relieving that they were still in sync with thoughts.

"Instead of fighting many small battles, we need to do what we tried to do all the way Back to The First Battles," he met the survivors of that battle in the eyes. "We need a final battle to _end_ this war, and it has to be on Courascant this time," he told them knowingly.

"And how in the galaxy are we supposed to do that?" Master Windu demanded. "We'd be shot down before we ever reached Courascant space. There _is_ a blockade around it, Anakin," he pointed out.

Obi-wan nodded and sat back pondering the thought. Mace was right. There had long been a strong Sith blockade around the planet of Courascant. That was why the Rebels had not attacked yet.

 _If only there was a covert way to get around it,_ he thought. Perhaps if they took small ships and infiltrated the blockade? But that was extremely risky. If the entire legion ended up getting caught then the Sith would have the Order again. Yet Anakin was right, they could not go on fighting small skirmishes that did nothing but destroy them from the inside out. They needed a plan. An advantage. They needed….

"The Nexus Route!" He suddenly cried, remembering.

"What about it?" Master Damari asked.

"I remember hearing about that thing," Asajj spoke up. The Force churned with brooding about her. "Wasn't it that secret hyperspace lane that led to both the Separatist and Republic home worlds? As in, _directly_ there?" She wondered.

Mace inhaled sharply beside him. "And Courascant is now…" he muttered, catching on.

"Do we still have it?" Master Mundi interrupted, excitedly.

"The Rebels had Tarkin in custody, and Ahsoka has the other half still memorized," Obi-wan offered.

"The only problem is," Asajj broke into their building hope. "That you don't _know_ if the Nexus Route is what it is. Remember, no one has ever used it. It was just speculated to be a hyperspace lane but no one knows if it truly is that or not at all," she pointed out.

Obi-wan's hopes dropped. She had a point. No one had ever explored the Nexus Route, and Force knew what it was. Perhaps it was nothing at all, perhaps it was nothing like they had ever wanted or seen.

"She has a point," Mace speculated, sounding more thoughtful than downhearted. "But if it _is_ a secret hyperspace lane, then we can end this war permanently," He looked at Anakin and Asajj still standing there, and nodded. "You both have done well. Thank you for your information," he said, kindly dismissing them. With a bow, Anakin and Asajj beat a hasty retreat. They would probably be meditating the memories of Sith life away for the rest of the week.

 _That_ was bound to be pleasant.

The Council door shut behind them, and Obi-wan felt the Force snap tighter with apprehension. _I have a bad feeling about this,_ he thought, mentally preparing himself for an argument.

 _Again._

* * *

~Padme's POV~

By unspoken mutual consent, they met alone by the Falls of Eternal Teaching.

It was a groove carved into the sides of the Temple, or rather built into the mountain that the temple rested on. Or actually… It was fairer to nature to say that the temple had been built around _it_ , really. It was merely a little concave _behind_ a large waterfall that fed into the reservoir below. Screened by the massive downpour of water, endless stretches of wilderness lay beyond, screeching and teeming with wildlife.

Padme had been on hikes with Nava, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, _Rex_ in that wilderness many times before. Never had she been here with any of them. She had brought only Luke and Leia to this beloved- and nostalgic- place that reminded her so much of Naboo and the falls where she and Anakin had fallen in love. She didn't ask how he had known to follow her.

Likewise, he did not ask why she had picked this place. She saw the same recognition in his eyes when he came. Slowly, they walked towards one another, saying nothing, careful not to slip on the rock made slick by the eternal falls. She touched the faint line that was a scar above his eye, tracing it down. He touched her face, tenderly outlining the faint frown lines around her mouth.

They sought out every curve and contortion of one another's body cautiously, respectfully, getting reacquainted with the outer, gross matter, before delving into deeper scars and persons. She had a lot to say to him. She imagined he would only say some.

At last, when they had established that though time had made them older it had not made them decrepit, Anakin leaned against the rough outer wall. She leaned against it at his right side, their shoulders just touching. She could hear his breathing, smell the stench of his nervous sweat and see the spot on his neck where his pulse raced. They both stared ahead, at the flowing waters of teaching.

He spoke first. "I'm sorry," yes, well. They both were.

"Where've you been?"

"Everywhere. Traveling the galaxy solving every ill, every injustice. Saving everyone I could."

"Obi-wan and Mace have given me the mission details, Anakin," he cringed at the severe tone of her voice. "I meant _where have you been_? You've barely called, barely appeared in any decent part of the galaxy. You have shown that you barely care…"

"That isn't true," he stuttered immediately, eyes wide with alarm.

Padme wrestled down her accusations, bit back her anger. It would do nothing but push him further into his own self-loathing. He needed compassion, faith. No wonder he had left her.

"Don't think that," he finally said, quietly. For a moment, she dared to hope he had read her mind. That he would refute the nagging insecurity in her heart; the idea that he had _left her._ "Don't think I don't care, Padme," it was a fleeting thought. "I… I never wanted to hurt you," he stammered, at last. "I never wanted to hurt the kids."

She sighed. "Then what _do_ you want, Ani? Because you hurt everyone. The Family, the children, the _Jedi._ We _needed_ you," her voice cracked at the last word.

"I want… I want…" he struggled with the question. "I want peace," he finally settled upon. Padme looked up at him. She didn't bother to ask if he didn't get that here; if she didn't give it to him. He might not have left if he did.

A long silence passed. "I missed you," she finally admitted. "So much. I've been _worried_ , Ani," she told him softly, hating how needy that sounded. Yet it was true.

"I know," a sigh. "You must hate me."

"You know I could never hate you."

"You should."

"I won't."

"I wouldn't blame you." She really wished he'd stop arguing with her.

"I _can't._ For better or worse, remember? _"_ another silence. Padme realized they had gotten nothing accomplished. "Talk to the children, alright? They deserve to hear from you in person. They deserve _better_ ," he nodded.

"I will," his words were sincere. Padme pushed herself from the rock, feeling unsatisfied but relieved. At least Luke and Leia might get some closure from this.

"I'm glad you're home," she told him, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back. "I won't give up on you, Anakin," she promised once again. He stared at her with sad, but grateful eyes.

"I will strive to be worthy of you, angel, and I will never succeed," he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Padme closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

She had missed him so much. "There is no try," she tossed back, with a teasing smile. It rejuvenated some spirit in him. He smiled back.

"Only do or do not there is," he replied in his best Yoda imitation. It wasn't a very good one, but it sufficed to make them laugh and hope just a teeny tiny bit more that maybe… Well, maybe, they could try to be something.


	5. Decisions

~Obi-wan's POV~

There were times in a Jedi's life when he had to depend upon the Force for not only guidance but patience as well. This was one of those times. Additionally, as was usual and, whenever he had to ask for patience from the universal life, he found that the topic centered around one person.

Of course.

"Are we _sure_ we can trust them?" Master Tinn asked cautiously.

"I sensed no deceit," Master Damari put in helpfully. Obi-wan had a feeling that Nava would like this woman immensely.

"Our vision is clouded most days," Master Tinn pointed out. "And they are both opaque in the Force anyway. I don't like taking the advice and counsel of two Sith," he hissed. Obi-wan sighed. He had been expecting that this would come up as soon as the two left the room. He felt Mace lightly touch him in the Force, calming. _Remember, peace._

" _Former_ Sith," he corrected tersely, deciding that peace could go shove it up a droids binary motivator. Those were his _friends_ and one had just returned home after a foolish string of attempted redemption in the form of suicide missions and...

 _Peace._

"Master Tinn is right," one of the Awaji females put in, Master Olayra. "Haven't we all always been taught that once you turn to the Dark Side, it forever haunts your future? There is no such thing as turning back forever. After all, when did Skywalker even get here?" she said. No one had to answer to know that it had only been a mere few minutes before. The time before that…

Obi-wan felt a chill go down his spine as a memory of his own words floated into his mind. _"Only a Sith deals in Absolutes. You are Lost,"_ Anakin had nearly killed him that day, him and Padme. The idea of ever feeling that terror again haunted Obi-wan's sleep.

"He is the Chosen One," Master Mundi pointed out, instead of answering her original question. .

"He is strong in the Force. That does not make him the Chosen One, and if it does, who is to say he is not the Chosen One of Sith Prophecy?" _I'm glad you aren't here to listen to this, master._

"He does," Obi-wan replied, struggling to remain clm. This topic always brought hidden emotions and memories to the surface. Memories of losing not only one child to the Dark Side, but three. One to the Dark Side's own corrupt maliciousness and the other to the Shroud of the Dark Side. Were the dead even safe anymore?

The question made his heart twist. _Siri. Qui-gon. Tahl, Qe-Azen…Quyla…_ "I have known that man since he was a child, and I know this: he usually makes the most reckless of mistakes, but those are counterbalanced by his successes. Anakin never loses his way for long," oh, how he wished that it were still so. Anakin was a dimmed light in the Force now, afraid and insecure, self-condemned to live in the misery of his mistakes forever.

"You two are one of the most _attached_ pair I've ever seen, Obi-wan," Master Tinn felt the need to remind him callously. "You always have been. I believe it still clouds your judgment," Obi-wan managed to shrug though a tickle of apprehension tingled down his spine.

"I believe we already established that attachment and love are different things, and that it isn't bad, just dangerous," he stated, reminding them of the past two hundred times that they had had this conversation in the last year and a half. Obi-wan had already proven that he would fight tooth and nail for Anakin's honor, even if it made his heart strings ring unpleasantly.

"Is there a difference?" Master Tinn asked dryly. Obi-wan couldn't help but let out a bark of a laugh.

"We can move mountains with our minds and influence the outcomes of every natural and sentient-made disaster at will. We are dangerous in ourselves, Master Tinn. I'd rather think we aren't all _that_ bad, though," he scoffed.

"This is _not_ what we're talking about right now," Master Windu changed the subject sternly. "Right now I think it is apparent that we need two teams in this mission," he asserted.

" _Two,_ Master Windu?" Master Tinn inquired.

Mace gave a single nod. "Yes. Two. One team will compose of the Order. We'll take the long way to Courascant, picking up Rebellion fleets along the way. The mission of the smaller team is to take the Nexus Route and get past the blockade to the inside where they can disable it, and hopefully take Sidious head on," he said.

Obi-wan sat back, thinking on this bold strategy thoughtfully. They had used it before, but would it work more than once?

 _However, we don't even know if the nexus Route is what people say it is,_ he reminded himself worriedly. _If we were to send a team, they would have to be prepared for anything. Even death._

He shivered. "Say we do this," Master Mundi speculated slowly, obviously thinking the same. "Whom can we spare?" Master Mundi inquired.

"Send the Sith," was Master Olayra's first recommendation. Obi-wan wondered if he could convince Ahsoka and Intrepid to make a convenient trip down to the dojo and try it out with Master Olayra….In the spirit of friendly competition of course.

"You know," Mace rubbed his chin, ignoring the insult. "Sending the Skywalkers… That is _not_ a bad idea," he breathed.

"What?" Obi-wan asked confusedly, half wondering how Mace had come up with the word _Skywalkers_ from Sith and whether he should take that offensively at all. Mace waved in his general direction.

"We'll send our best teams out there. I'm sure between the…What? Eleven of you? All should go well. You can handle whatever comes at you," he said. Obi-wan pondered what eleven he meant and why _he_ was being waved at. The others nodded and hummed in agreement.

Obi-wan's brows scrunched as he thought... _Oh. When exactly did Skywalker become our team name?_ And why was everyone nodding as if he was the only one who hadn't known about it? He cocked his head. "Are you sure that's wise?" He asked. They had never been given a mission as a family before. Would their collective teams even fit together correctly. Between the Trio, The Team, Padme, Nava, Jinx and the Clones…

"When the going gets tough, send the people who make fun of the universe," Master Damari chuckled. _Luke and Leia are going to love that one_ , Obi-wan smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"I will confer with the others about it," he replied hesitantly. He did not feel right agreeing for all of them. Mace nodded before objections could be raised and spoke.

"Good," apparently this was their plan now. Obi-wan smiled. Mace had fallen into the role of Grand Master well. He was now a tyrannical dictator, just like Yoda. "There is going to be much work to do, and not as many of us to get it done. So, let's begin. Meeting adjourned," he stood.

Obi-wan weighed the options of telling the others now or later. Anakin and Ventress would have gone back and relayed the news already.

 _Potential death or war, which one is better?_ He wondered, and bitterly, he asked of the Force why it did not grant him access to that knowledge either.

* * *

~Dooku's POV~

Years earlier, he had followed his master's every command and decree, finding Yoda all but imperfect. The Jedi order was his purpose and his home, the act of being a servant something that he Forced himself into perfection for. He had molded himself out of shape in order to please; and that pleasing had led him down a dark path.

He had tried so hard to be everyone else that he had neglected to find himself. Oddly enough, Yan had discovered that himself was easiest heard in a prison cell.

Once, he had been the great Jedi Padawan, renowned in the Temple for his obedience and envied because of his influence. Then, he had been a great Jedi Knight and Master, legendary for his feats and admired because of his dedication. Later, that admiration had turned into disgust as he turned down a dark path, a lane he blamed the Jedi for setting him on.

He had seen their corruption, and thought himself so above any morals they had taught him that he had to find another way. He had been a feared and despised Sith Master, trained by the best and then disregarded as new fish came into the sea and began battling for the shark's attention.

So Yan Dooku had been many people. Everyone but himself.

Yet the year and half spent in destitute and abandoned solitary confinement, being tortured whenever someone recalled the fallen brother of a once great Order then a once scarce brotherhood had changed him into someone else. There was not much to do but sit inside of the metal cell where he was collared and shackled to the ground. He had not touched the Force in a year and a half because of the Force resistors on his bindings, and every moment without it was a torment.

Fitting punishment.

Yan had time between his moments of sleep to ponder his life, to remember back to those times when in his desperation to not be the exact thing he turned into, he had become something else. He had tried to change the future, and in doing so had wrought it himself. It was ironic, really.

So he thought. About his life, about his past, about his doings. He woke drenched in sweat because of what he had gone through and done, and at times he could swear that insanity was just outside the door, yelling to be let in and take over what was rightfully his to claim. Dooku had been alone for too long.

 _At least the Jedi are free_ , that had been, at times, the only thought that kept him alive, for Yan Dooku would have long before strangled himself with his own bindings if he had no other reason in the galaxy to live, to have ever lived. _I did something good,_ the thought lifted his spirits, even as Dooku stared at the 465 markings on his wall.

He had been trapped for 465 days, and those endless minutes and seconds of boredom and abandonment felt like an eternity. An eternity that he had spent in perdition to compensate for his numerous sins. Without the knowledge of the one good thing he had ever done in his life, Yan knew that he would have fallen into despair long ago, trapped within his own mistakes and memories. Thankfully, it was not to be so.

The Light still needed him. He could feel it. He could not feel the Force, but he could feel the Light because it was within him. He accepted that much too, and knew inside of himself, beyond the mistakes, beyond perdition, beyond even _despair_ that his purpose in the universe were not done yet.

Perhaps this incarceration was the break in between that the Force was granting him to find himself after all of these years of being Lost. Nevertheless, the time was fast approaching.

Yan had heard whispers of a battle on the horizon in the strings of his heart where he heard the voices of those he had lost and loved…Qui-gon, Yoda, others. Some that he had killed with his own hand. They forgave him, and waited only for him to forgive himself.

Dooku knew that he never would, but he tried to for their sake. For their sake and for the sake of the mission he had yet to be assigned, but knew it was coming. Quite like all those years ago when he had been a Jedi awaiting the Council's call with eagerness, waiting to prove to them how great of a Jedi he was. And perhaps even more to himself.

Only the knowledge that one day he would be free, and be needed, was enough for him to mark another line on his wall, and wait patiently. One day he would see them again, he would do his last good deed before the Force took him. he was almost eighty years old after all.

There was no sunshine in perdition, but there was, contrary to all belief, _hope._

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

At times Anakin felt as if he were trapped in a dark wood, surrounded by cold mist and shadows that clung to his footsteps no matter how many times he told himself that he only needed to go forward to get rid of them.

He had been given varying advice about his predicament in the past. _"I believe in you,"_ and _"if you don't scratch at the hurt, then it will heal itself,"_ had been the most ludicrous of all the guidance that he had been given so far. Didn't they realize that their belief in him was the problem?

It was so much easier to be doubted, to be disliked because then you did not have anyone to please. You did not have anyone who believed in you, and thus no one to disappoint. The weight of that belief was sometimes liberating, oftentimes a blessing but more often a curse.

Sometimes Anakin wanted to do something even more horrible than he already had just so that their belief would be cancelled, but that thought was scratched out when he remembered that there was nothing more atrocious than the crimes that he had committed. The crimes that were not just a hurt but a scar. Scabs did not bleed if you did not scratch them; bruises faded with time if left alone, but scars… Scars could reopen; scars would be there for all time, a constant mark on otherwise flawless skin.

Anakin had left his own scars upon people, and many more on his own heart. He was, after all, nothing but a traitor in its vilest form, a walking skeleton of blackened treacherous bones. He wondered how no one else saw the evil that had become saturated into his bones and skin. He laid awake in bed, shivering in a cold sweat when his conscious reminded him of the torture he had gone through inside of the Sith Holocron.

He had seen, with clarity, the wariness with which the Council Members regarded him. As if he were a caged animal who was sitting there placidly, but they knew that the second they got close enough he would lunge and destroy them. He was not unsure if he did to feel exactly that way.

Joy could not bypass the security codes of his heart. The light was a paltry comfort, filling him only during battle, singing in his veins when adrenaline erased every memory of his past deeds. That was the only time he was at peace.

He used to _swim_ in the Force. Now he stood on the bank and watched the waters roar past. He knew that he could touch it if he wanted too, but he could never be a part of it again. He had chosen the Dark, and for that reason the Light had Forgiven but not Forgotten him by the wayside.

The Light was smart. The Light knew. His family, however, went about as if his entire existence had not been their deaths not even two years ago, as if they had forgotten how he had been two seconds away from murdering thousands of people, without mercy and with cold indifference.

They acted as if he had been here for the past year, as if he hadn't betrayed them again. They acted as if he were a Jedi again when Anakin knew that he was not. He was Jedi nor Sith. He was neither Light nor Dark. He was both and none, a pariah, a stranger.

That was part of the reason he hadn't come back all these months. He couldn't bear the thought of coming home to Padme's weary slouch and the Council's wary eyes and his children's concerned expressions. He could not stand seeing the pity, fear, wariness, distrust and belief in the faces of the people he would die for but could not stand to live for anymore.

He had begun to live for that day when someone had to die for the Jedi. Then he could step up and do his last deed of loyalty. Perhaps die as the hero some pretended he was.

Even Ventress. Anakin snorted at the thought that she, of all people, could stare at him as if he were anything other than evil reincarnated. A traitor who had nearly killed the two people who had never ceased to love him. Anakin envied Asajj Ventress.

She had committed horrible atrocities too, had been a Sith longer than he had, and Anakin could see that she fought a battle similar to his own. But Asajj had Mara. She was still so young. She had turned to the Dark Side out of grief and a need for revenge against of the injustice her master had been shown. He had Turned because of his own selfishness and insecurity.

All the excuses that people gave him did nothing to assuage his broken heart.

So when Luke found him in the meditative gardens staring sadly out at the landscape of Yavin IV, he smiled for his son's sake but could not meet his eyes and face the worry he knew would be there. Luke deserved better than him for a father. Both of the twins did.

"Father?" Luke asked softly. Anakin looked up from his meditation to see Luke standing above him, frowning. "Are you alright?" And there was the worry that Anakin was afraid of again. He stood quickly. _I feel as if I'm staring at a stranger,_ he thought. Luke had grown so much.

He was already almost as tall as Anakin . He would soon be a man and it had not taken long for Anakin to notice the Padawan braid swinging over one shoulder. He had missed that. He had missed so much.

Luke noticed his apprehension and cocked his head thoughtfully, watching him with eyes of the Light. Anakin resisted the urge to squirm beneath such wise eyes. He felt as if he were being judged by a supreme being. "Are you alright?" but in the end it was still the voice of the child that had come from his blood.

Anakin nodded, and forced himself to smile. In that moment Anakin just wanted to lie down in the soft prickles of grass and sleep, sleep forever, blot out everything and everyone. He wondered if some members of the Council already saw the filth that was forever marked on his soul, the darkness hat harbored secrets inside of him.

 _Will they stop loving me if they knew who I really am?_

He would deserve nothing less. "I'm fine, Luke," he told the youngster. "Only tired," he excused himself, making sure that his mental shields were tightly closed. Luke took the excuse and nodded. He was too young to do otherwise. Father and son lapsed into a tense silence, only the noise of the planet being ruffled by Yavin IV's deep winds could be heard. This place was full of light, gentleness, healing.

 _I don't belong here._

"I see you've started the next step on your path," gently he reached out and took the Padawan braid between his fingers. Already one marker was there. It was a piece of cloth colored the same light blue as the waters of Naboo. It symbolized compassion. Anakin smiled.

"Yes," Luke agreed, a bit shyly. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Did you hear already? Soka took me and Intrepid took Leia," he informed him. Anakin nodded.

"Your mother told me," another brief silence. "I'm proud of you," he told Luke, wondering if his opinion should matter to the youth anymore. "Pleased, also. I always hoped that Ahsoka would take one of you. I'm glad Intrepid joined in the fun," he sincerely was.

"Now the family can stay together," Luke offered, with a slight emphasis on _together._

"Yeah," Anakin breathed, letting the Padawan Braid gently fall to Luke's shoulder again.

"Father?" Something in Luke's tone made him tense. It was the moment he had been dreading. Anakin looked up. "Will you tell me, one day, what you were looking for out there?" Anakin blinked, taken aback. Then, surprisingly, not. Luke's first marker _had_ been compassion.

"Why do you think I was looking for something?" he asked. Luke was still young though. He could only shrug, aided by the Force's intuition and little else but his yet intact belief in his father.

"I just know it," tears sprang to his eyes. Anakin found his chest constrict. He reached out, scared and excited at once, and put his hand on Luke's shoulder for the first time in nearly a year. He squeezed.

The contact was obviously the permission Luke had been looking for. A second later he rammed into Anakin in a swift hug, squeezing the life from him. "Leia's pretty peeved at you still," he choked into his shoulder. "But I'm trying not to be," Anakin dug his fingers into silky curls.

"You have every right to be," he whispered, kissing the mass of hair. "One day, Luke. One day I will tell you about every piece of wisdom I've accumulated in my life, but not yet," he held his son at arm's length and exhaled a shuddering breath. "Not today," he repeated. "Because just like you," a pointed glance at the Padawan Braid. "I am still a student." Luke nodded.

"Yes, sir," Anakin smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!"

" _This,"_ he gently touched the marker of compassion. "Is well earned. My old Padawan is wise," Luke's chest expanded at the praise of his mentor. Anakin remembered such loyalty to one's teacher.

Speaking of teachers… "She is wise, and brave. I could have asked for no better teacher," Luke bragged, then, seeming to recall the reason for his coming, added: "By the way, Master Obi-wan wants to talk to all of us," he told his father. Anakin cocked an eyebrow.

He knew exactly who was included in this 'us' that Luke spoke about. If Obi-wan wanted him there then that meant the whole family was likely to come. He and Obi-wan had not spoken alone since his arrival.

True, it had only been a few hours earlier, but still… Even before he had left Obi-wan had rarely called on him alone. Despite the forgiveness he had received from the old man, he knew somewhere deep inside, his master had not forgotten. And with memory comes fear.

"What about?" He wondered, as he followed Luke back into the sanctuary of the temple. Self-consciously, he stepped inside again. This place was full of such Light. Not the quiet, diverse Light that had inhabited the Old Temple. No. This Light was bound together by strings of mutual pain and suffering, by the process of slow healing and the uncertainty of newly released animals into the free wild again. Despite the fact that the Light was strenuously tethered to the Temple by Ilum itself, Anakin still felt as if he desecrated it by being here. He turned his thoughts to other things.

"Something the Council said," _that_ perked his interest. Anakin pursed his lips. Was Obi-wan coming to tell the others that the Jedi were going back to war? Why? They would find out soon enough as the other Council members told and the rumor spread.

It was how every piece of information got around with Jedi; by word of mouth. Besides, last he had seen, Obi-wan liked to keep his family life and Council member life separate. What was different about this instance? Anakin folded is hands into his sleeves contemplatively. For now he resolved to be patient.

He turned his attention to the steady stream of chatter that Luke was keeping up to distract them both from the space that had been partly mended between them. However, both were conscious of a gap left.

Luke had said he was _trying_ not to be peeved at Anakin. "Han and I added some new machinery to the Falcon," he told his father casually. Anakin smiled. He was still of the opinion that the ship was a fire hazard, but no one cared what he thought. As was only fair.

"Truly? What's the purpose?" he asked quietly. Luke seemed happy to talk to him about it.

"The machinery went into the main starboard engine systems, with it, we should be able to increase our hyperspace jumping considerably, perhaps cutting the time it takes to jump into hyperspace by three minutes," he explained. Anakin cocked a brow. That shouldn't have been possible; then again, he had found that when it came to his children everything was possible.

"Are you sure it needs to go into the main starboard system?" he wondered. Luke shrugged, grinning.

"Nope," he chuckled, popping the syllables in his mouth cheerily, as they came upon the door. "Han and I have no clue. Chewbaccca thought that it needed to go into the aft-board engines, but that wouldn't increase our jumping capability by more than few seconds. Timing is everything in an attack," Anakin nodded though he found it mildly disturbing that fifteen-year-old boy should know exactly how to survive an attack, and then be so calm about it. As if attacks were part of daily life.

 _Will my children ever have a chance to be just children?_ He wondered sorrowfully. He had not had an easy childhood either, but he had wished the kind of life Padme had possessed on Luke and Leia. The easy-going, academic, quiet life. Not this world of Sith and daring escapes. _I suppose that is my fault too._ He sighed.

"And Leia? Mara? What do they say?" he wondered. At the mention of Mara Jade, Luke's face lit up with a blush. Anakin watched it consume his face with amusement.

 _Oh, ho, ho._

"Er…" The poor child. Anakin remembered falling in love. It was a rather messy affair. "They don't much care for mechanics. Mainly those two stay inside studying or something," Luke admitted possibly hoping to jump away from the conversation, he waved the door to their fixed home open and hurried towards his group of friends at the bar, throwing a passing glance at his father to let him know that he was _embarrassing_ him. Anakin felt the smile he had fixed waning, though warmth remained in his chest.

"You always did find a way to be late, Ani," a new voice said as she walked up to him, giant brown eyes watching him with the weight of all worlds there. She watched him closely, staring into his eyes as if to judge his mood. Anakin fixed a different smile for her.

"It is my trademark," he answered apologetically. He glanced about at the other inhabitants. Ahsoka, Intrepid and Lux were in the small kitchen speaking about old times, laughing over cups of tea.

Rex, Cody and Jinx were standing behind the couch, Jinx throwing a casual glance of affection at Ahsoka every few minutes, as if to reassure himself that she was still there, while Cody kept sneaking small looks Intrepid's way every once in a while.

Luke, Leia, Mara, Han and Lando sat at the bar. Han and Luke were talking mechanics while Lando watched the room with quiet, content eyes. The two years underneath Obi-wan's firm guidance and Nava's warm mothering had made him and Han happy, Anakin could tell.

And Obi-wan glowed with pride whenever he saw the two. Anakin was glad he had found new, better boys. Mara and Leia were discussing different assassin weapons from the Old Republic and the general state of the Temple's juvenile delinquent younglings, including Han and Luke.

Ventress sat alone at the table, legs crossed in meditation style. Her eyes were downcast and grimace of pain on her face. The Force roiled with unpleasant memories around her. The pillow at her side had been flattened. Anakin assumed Padme had been trying to engage the young woman in conversation. _I feel as if that didn't go well,_ talking to Ventress rarely did. Only a few people could pull it off, top of those people being Mara and Obi-wan.

"Do you know what this is about?" Padme asked him. Anakin shook his head, also apologetically.

"No. Where is Obi-wan, anyway? And Nava?" he wondered. Padme shook her head.

"Nava left a few minutes ago to get Jinx and the clones but she did not return with them. I assume she's with…" At that moment, the doors opened, allowing two of the elders to walk inside, side by side as always. The room quieted immediately, out of respect or habit Anakin did not know.

He only felt Padme tugging at his sleeve, trying to convince him to come. But the world was still turning, even as his time in it had not been well spent. Anakin Skywalker, as much as he thought it unwarranted, was still needed.

He followed Padme to sit down.


	6. Difficult talks

~Padme's POV~

Padme could not count how many times she worried about Anakin in a day. The number scaled at an approximate infinity, she liked to think. But despite this never ending worry, she did not look at him as they sat down next to Ventress at the low table.

The former witch had snapped back into the present moment just as Nava and Obi-wan walked in. Nava was leaning towards Obi-wan as he whispered something to her. His expression was questioning. He was asking her advice.

Padme studied her sister's face intently, seeing the signs of worry and apprehension on Nava's features, mixed in with a bit of fear neatly disguised. It was not fear for herself alone, though. The others noticed the taut Force and looked up, also questioning.

Nava nodded as Obi-wan whispered a final thing to her, breaking from his side and heading to the kitchen where she lightly scolded the Trio for their habitation of sacred ground. Obi-wan walked in and promptly took up residence at the head of the room, eyes scanning to make sure everyone was there.

When he had taken stock, he nodded. "Good," he said, crossing his arms. The silver in his curly brown hair shined in the light. "We're all here. I'm afraid I have bad news," he told them, to the obvious. Padme exchanged a glance with Anakin. He nodded gravely. She had the feeling he knew this part.

"The Jedi Order has been recalled to war," ah, she had known that too. The others inhaled a deep breath of shock. Padme grimaced. She felt Nava's eyes on the back of her head and turned to receive a stern look. _You couldn't have warned me first?_ She cringed apologetically.

"We've been _what_?" Jinx croaked darkly.

"It has only been two years!" Lando cried, indignant. Padme felt guilt gnaw at her gut. She, too, had protested on the bounds of time, but The Rebels needed them. And they needed them _now,_ not when the healing was done. It was one more cruel fact that they had to accept as Jedi. Obi-wan glanced her way, and nodded as if he had read her thoughts.

"We are Jedi," he told the assembly steadfastly. "It is our duty to protect what little Republic is left. The universe needs us now," he said. Those words were jolting.

 _They_ _ **need**_ _us now._

Padme looked around. Ventress and Anakin were stoic-faced. Rex and Cody exchanged a look and gave a single nod of preparation, determination lining their features. They would have to tell the few brothers they had left that it was time to go back to war.

Jinx made his way to Ahsoka's side, laying a hand on her shoulder as she inhaled a shuddering breath. Lux's eyes darted to the ground sadly, then back up. Intrepid squeezed Nava's shoulder. Luke and Leia stared at each other for a long moment, probably recalling all the days their parents could not be there because of a war. Han and Lando were grave-faced and Mara paled.

"I suppose it does," it was Ventress who actually broke the silence. Padme felt a bit of pride stir in her. Usually the woman did not speak unless spoken too.

"But what about supplies, fuel, battle techniques?" She wondered, and already it was like they were generals in battle. Padme exhaled slowly, preparing to straighten her back against the massive weight about to be pressed unto her shoulders.

Obi-wan waved away the technicalities. "Being taken care of. However, there is a new interest that the Council _discussed_ today," he told them dryly. Padme chuckled. The new council was still getting used to one another. "The Nexus Route," Obi-wan finished.

"The what?" Han echoed immediately as revelation spread to the others. Ahsoka smiled sadly. Obi-wan motioned for her to answer. She was the one with half the code, after all.

"During the Clone wars," she began. "I snuck on board a mission-"

"Master!" Luke scolded, a slow grin stretching across his face. Ahsoka chuckled softly and Anakin grumbled something about little juvenile delinquents beneath his breath with fondness.

"To retrieve Master Evan Piell from the Citadel," she continued.

"That was one of the highest security prison the Separatists had!" Lux gasped; his knowledge of Separatists far-reaching.

"And it was not easy getting in and out, either," Rex agreed. Cody mumbled some inaudible complaint and nodded.

"Master Piell had the coordinates of the Nexus Route, which is thought to be a Hyperspace lane that leads to both separatist home worlds and the Republic ones," a silence stretched in the room like aching fingers. Courascant. Now the Sith home world. The place where things fall apart.

"He died, and passed on half the coordinates to me. He gave the other half to Tarkin," Mara sneered at the name of her hated father. "When we had Tarkin in custody a few years ago," Mara looked slightly more mollified. "We managed to get them out of him with the Force before he escaped." Having finished her story, Ahsoka turned back to Obi-wan.

"What does the Council want to do with it?" She asked.

"To sneak past the Sith blockade around Courascant. While a large team keeps them occupied, a smaller one could sneak past directly into the heart and disable everything from there," he explained. Rex hummed with excitement.

"That's genius!" he cried, eyes brightening. Padme felt her heart lift just a tad. Finally, an end to this war. At last. A chance to rid the galaxy from the Sith and restart the Republic? Bring forth a new era of Jedi?

Finally, _peace_?

She looked over at her children. Her twins whom she had feared would never see a day where peace reigned freely in this galaxy. Now they had a chance. Now maybe she could give them this.

For once, she could give them something.

"It's a good plan," Lux agreed, pensively stroking his chin. His fingers traced over small stubbles of brown hair on his chin and upper lips. "However, we don't actually know if the Nexus Route is a secret Hyperspace lane or not," he pointed out logically.

Obi-wan nodded. "It's a risk we have to take," he sighed, gravely. "Which is why the Council wants to send a… Special team," he cleared his throat. "They want to send us," he finished. Padme gawked at him. Them? _All_ of them?

"All of us?" Intrepid gasped. Obi-wan nodded.

"The rest of the council believes that apart, our prospective teams are challenge enough for any trouble we might face on a new hyperspace lane, but together? Well, I told them I'd speak to you about it," and here he was speaking. Padme pursed her lips, thinking.

They had never had to work as a family before on something this dangerous. What if they faced Sidious, were outnumbered? What if they were caught before they even entered the atmosphere? Years earlier, she would have had no doubt that they could do it.

But now? Her eyes slowly traversed the faces of the others, from Anakin to Asajj to the broken remnants of children who had become bitter too quickly and adults who had aged too fast. Years earlier, they could do it. The people they had been would have been excited.

But those people were gone.

Han failed to see the severity of the situation. He snorted and crossed his arms. "What trouble can you find on a _hyperspace lane_?" he demanded.

"The same that you may find anywhere else in this galaxy, Han," Nava replied. "And it doesn't specifically matter to you. You five will remain with the main fleet," she informed them sternly. Without missing a beat, the five children in question began voicing their protests.

"What? That is so not fair!"

"But Nava…!"

"We _have_ to come!"

Padme smiled affectionately. If there was one thing that she could count on this life, it was that those five would always want to run headlong into trouble. They were like Anakin in that way. Well, the _old_ Anakin.

"No," was Obi-wan's stern order. "We have no idea what struggles we may come across in this one. You five are absolutely _not_ coming," he said.

"So we're just going to stay like good dogs while everyone else goes behind enemy lines!?" Han wondered, outraged. Padme grinned.

"You're just going to have to accept it, young ones," Ahsoka said, with a specia _l look_ directed at her own apprentice; which sternly commanded him to obey.

"But…!" Leia began.

"Leia," Intrepid warned. The younger girl fell into fulminating silence, and crossed her arms huffily. Padme was just grateful she respected Intrepid too much to directly disobey her.

"We'll have Bail and Master Damari keep an eye on you," Obi-wan added for extra security.

Five groans of complete and utter frustration met this pronouncement. "We don't need a babysitter, Obs!" Lando cried, indignant.

"Given your propensity to sneak aboard ships? I believe otherwise," Nava replied coolly.

"Does this mean you all agree to go?" Obi-wan interrupted them. "It will be dangerous," he pointed out. Padme glanced around at the others and their unsure faces and suddenly, fiercely, she could not take being unsure anymore. She had no time to doubt anymore. It was war, and if they were going to wage it again they had to kick themselves into readiness. The time for uncertainty was over.

Now it was time to be Jedi.

She stood. "We _live_ for danger, remember Obi-wan? I'm in," she said cheerily. The others stared at her as if she had lost her mind (Padme was sure that she had been born with it malfunctioning anyway) but they did not tell her to sit. Quite the opposite. To her utter shock, Ventress stood next to her, albeit uncomfortably. "If only to get back at Sidious," She excused herself when the others gawked at her. Ahsoka shrugged.

"When the going gets tough, the tough make fun of the universe," she pointed out philosophically. "I'll go," she said.

"Since they are," Lux snickered, nodding to the others. Intrepid rolled her eyes, but nodded her content.

Jinx shrugged and put a hand on Cody and Rex's shoulders. "Wanna join us?" He asked his friend, instinctively giving his support even as he asked others for it. Cody gave him a wry smile. Rex laughed.

"Whatever gave you the idea we weren't coming?" He asked.

"We'll need tea," Nava supposed with vivid happiness, clasping her hands together. "I'll bring the pot," she informed them.

Obi-wan chuckled as they turned to him. "Someone has to be diplomatic in this affair, and Padme shouldn't have to carry the whole burden," he said. His blind eyes sparkled with humor past their blue masks of Force-given variety. Having all pledged their support (And the five younglings sulking angrily at their being forbidden to pledge, and Rex snickering at that displeasure) there was only one person left. All eyes went to Anakin Skywalker.

He sat at the table, legs crossed, head down. When he noticed them all staring, he looked up, and in his deep eyes there were fragmented pieces of a soul that had been crushed and left to be scattered in the wind, a confidence felled by mistakes and a man who was as irresolute as a newborn. Padme's heart ached to see her husband so vulnerable.

Yet he was still strong. He attempted to smile. "Do I have a choice?" he wondered softly. The answers came promptly and with enthusiasm.

"Not really, no."

"You should know the answer to this one, Ani."

"Of course not master."

"Why do you even know what the word 'choice' means?"

Anakin sighed. He managed to find his way to his feet, chuckling softly. "I suppose its official then," he managed to admit. "It's time we ended this," and it was with smiles that they accepted his Forced help.

He was, after all, the reason why any of them were there.

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

~Intrepid's POV~

Intrepid had not been a master very long. In fact, at times she felt as if she had only had an apprentice for a few minutes; other times as if Leia wasn't her apprentice at all but just one of the family that Intrepid was babysitting for the time being, something she had done hundreds of times before.

The main reason for this was because Leia made her feel so young. Not young in the way of rejuvenated, excited and new, but young in the way of ignorant, small-minded and jejune. She made Intrepid feel as if all the lessons that she had learned; all the experience that she had garnered and struggled for was inconsequential now.

As if Intrepid had merely been play-acting as an adult all along and now she was waking up into the real world again, subject to a more realistic and thorough dissecting of her every motive and thought.

Intrepid had asked Nava about this. The older woman had sighed in that exasperatedly fond way of hers. _"Padawan, for goodness sakes,"_ she had said, not helping Intrepid at all by referring to her as Padawan.

 _"_ _Stop being so nervous about the whole affair. You are young. Leia is younger, which means that she will see your every word as wisdom from the Force itself. Meanwhile, start working on getting some more of that,"_ she had sipped her tea _. "We're all working on getting wiser after all,"_ she had harrumphed, as if the notion of _wiser_ and _wisest_ was idiotic, once more not doing anything to help Intrepid. Then again, the older her master became, the more like Master Yoda she became too. So perhaps she had merely been acting curmudgeonly again.

Nevertheless, Intrepid was struggling to end the naïve churning of her heart in meditation when an opportunity for wisdom came by. Leia walked into her quarters just as Intrepid had slipped beneath the currents of the Force. A bit irritated at being interrupted, the young master popped one eye open and regarded her apprentice.

Leia had flung herself unto one of the meditation pillows on the other side of the small table, burrowing her face into the pillow. Her Padawan braid splayed on the floor, a dangling line of her soul stretched haphazardly across the universe's lap.

Intrepid regarded this new anomaly curiously. Leia rarely actually stayed in Intrepid's quarters with her, preferring to sleep with Padme and Luke at their quarters. Only when something was dangerously wrong did Leia seek out the calm of Intrepid's quarters.

Intrepid gently nudged at their strong training bond. Leia did not fight against the gentle touch that inspected her emotions by way of the Force. Intrepid sighed as she deduced the problem. Leia's Force signature-affected by strong _emotion_ \- was off balance again; the young girl's emotions a vibrant display of anger, joy, relief, frustration, sadness and self-pity.

 _Oh dear._

"I take it you haven't spoken to your father yet?" The Force flared with anger, effectively answering the question. Intrepid sighed and shifted herself into a more comfortable position. "Sit up, Padawan," she instructed. Leia obeyed-albeit slowly- and eyed her with thinly disguised defiance…and with sparkling eyes. She was _hurt,_ and when Leia was hurt she became angry.

Intrepid sighed, once feeling as if her experience meant absolutely nothing in this instance. She had never even _known_ her father.

"I hate him," was Leia's first announcement, before Intrepid could open her mouth. Intrepid's eyebrows sharply curved; shocked and displeased by the outburst and choice of words. A Jedi did not _hate_. Leia knew this. She kept her voice neutral, though.

"No you don't," the calm infuriated Leia more than shouting would have.

"Yes I do, master!" She cried instantly, fists clenching. She only called Intrepid master when she was deeply concerned or in need of either the comfort or discipline only another Force sensitive could give. Intrepid took it she needed both right now _. So,_ she asked the Force. _How should I handle this one?_

"I do this time!" for this wasn't the first time Leia had made such a harsh broadcast about her father and would probably not be the last. "He left for almost an entire _year_. He only called; what? Once or twice a month, and randomly? He just up and left us. He _abandoned_ us after he _Turned_. And we're just going to trust him? You want me just to forgive him?" She screeched.

Intrepid cocked a brow, unimpressed by the outburst. "Yes," she replied.

"Well, I can't! I'm done forgiving him. I'm done forgiving everybody! He can go back to Sidious and take a vacation with him in the He…"

 _"_ _Padawan!"_

"You know what I mean, master! That's where he _wants_ to go. Can't you feel it? I don't care how sorry he _says_ he is this time. He's given up on all of us. So I'm giving up on him. I don't even want to _look_ at him," and with that tirade now done, Leia crossed her arms and looked away, a silent tear making its way down her face. Her face was red from exertion and she gasped for breath audibly, shaken.

Intrepid exhaled slowly. In her experience, compassion was a good defuse for rage and betrayal. She hoped she wasn't wrong. "Leia, do you know why you're out of balance right now?"

Leia snorted. "Because every time he steps into a room, he messes something up?" Intrepid scowled and fixed Leia with a particularly stern look.

"No," Leia seemed dubious about that. "It's because you were never meant to give up on people. It's against your nature. _Hatred_ is against your nature, Leia. Your name means Peace. Everything you just said-it isn't you. It's the emotions inside of you driving these things. And _how many_ times have I told you…?"

"…To control my emotions," Leia mumbled, subdued.

"Exactly. This is a test for both you and your father, young one. He's going to earn back your trust-in some spectacular way I assume. It's in his nature. In the meanwhile, Leia, don't give up on him. Don't deny peace because war seems easier," she counseled.

"But sometimes war is necessary to establish peace, master," Leia pointed out in an abstract scholarly way, calmer this time. "Like during the Clone Wars-or the Sith War. We needed to fight back, we _needed_ to defend ourselves. Why can't I defend myself against this hurt again?" It was a good question, reasoned, logical.

"Because in wanting to defend against the hurt, you are holding unto it. You are _clinging_ to that emotion Leia, using it as a lifeline and a guide. What the Jedi did during those wars was foolish and arrogant the first time and foolish and devastating the second. What does the Force tell you?"

For a moment, the defiance remained. Leia glared back at her, unwilling to search the Force, her feelings-in fear that she might be proved wrong. Intrepid narrowed her eyes daringly. "And since when do you allow _anyone_ -even your father-to turn you into a coward in the face of Truth, Leia?"

The challenge worked. Leia's eyes widened, and with stunning recklessness, she plunged headfirst into the universal currents, fairly drinking in the Light as if to overfill her fragile gross matter. "Not too deep, Leia!" Intrepid cautioned instantly in alarm, reaching out to take the younger girl's shoulder. Leia was impetuous, stubborn but most of all brave. So brave it bordered on arrogance; on insanity. Intrepid didn't understand it, but then perhaps she was the coward.

After a few moments of deep concentration where she seemed to _glow_ with Force power, Leia resurfaced into the world of gross matter. Her eyelids fluttered open. Intrepid shielded her own Force signature, nearly _overcome_ with the brightness of Leia's. She had thought it before and she thought it again.

This girl was _very, very_ strong in the Force.

"Well?" she asked, a bit breathless by the sheer intensity of it. Leia's eyes were calm, unruffled, awestruck. "What did it tell you?" She hoped that The Force told her that Intrepid was right.

"It told me…" Leia halted, trying to forge the lesson into words, the luminescence into physical being. "It told me that the end is near, Master. It told me not to be afraid," Intrepid's eyebrow shot up, quite without her volition. She was tempted to go into the Force herself and seek out the same answer but she knew that would unwise as well. Where Leia went in the Force far surpassed her own paltry share of it.

She was, after all, daughter of the Chosen.

"Alright then," she struggled to forge a lesson out of that. "So you won't be afraid of getting hurt again, will you? You will _forgive_ , apprentice, as if this is your first time forgiving. Forgive and forget, so that you may not know fear in whatever new beginning awaits us," that sounded wise, didn't it? That was good. Leia relaxed visibly. She was staring at Intrepid with open adoration.

"Yes," she agreed, finally. "I shall try," that was half the battle right there. Intrepid dipped her head, pleased with them both.

"There is no try," she informed her Padawan, though she had her own private addendum to that old saying. _Unless what you're sure you can do is insane. Then you might want to just try_. Leia seemed to hear the private thought anyway. Intrepid was once again reminded that their extra years together had made their training bond even stronger than normal.

Leia's eyes sparkled. She bowed her head. "Thank you master," she cringed. Contrite regret flashed across the Force. "And, I'm sorry for my outburst. It was unbecoming," she apologized earnestly. Intrepid tried to be unsympathetic and stern, then found out that it wasn't her style. She was a student of compassion, after all.

She sighed. "Just… Make sure you don't do it in front of other masters. Particularly Master Venerate. You might ruin my reputation," apparently her dry tone suggested jest. Leia grinned.

"I promise, master," and she persisted grinning until it dragged a small smile from Intrepid as well. Chuckling, she found her feet and pushed herself up. No sooner had she done that that Leia crashed into her. At fifteen, the young girl was no longer as tall as her waist. Her arms quickly encircled Intrepid's upper ribs, head pillowed against her chest.

Intrepid patted her head awkwardly. _She_ had never been given to displays of affection when she was a child; but Leia was different. Leia was special. "Thank you for not giving up on me, master," Intrepid's heart melted.

"Hey," she gently took Leia's chin between her fingers and tilted her face up seriously. There were tears in the girl's eyes, tears of fear. She had been left behind-given up on-too many times, this her child. Too many times. "I swore an _oath_ to you, Leia Skywalker. I would sooner die than give up on you. Ever. Understand?" Leia nodded, squeezing tightly.

Then, they stepped back and bowed like proper Jedi. "Good. Now scamper along. I'm sure Han and Lando need someone to keep them out of trouble," she guessed.

"Not to mention _Luke_ ," Leia added knowingly.

"Him too. Take good care of your friends, apprentice. At times they'll be all you have," taking Intrepid's words to heart, Leia nodded seriously and with a last bow of respect, passed her to head out of the door. Intrepid exhaled a breath of relief when she had gone. She hadn't done _too_ terribly if she said so herself. She probably deserved tea, just for having done so well. With that, the young Knight promptly swiveled on her heel and followed after Leia.

Nava would be happy to make her a pot.


	7. The future

~Luke's POV~

"They must be insane if they think we aren't coming."

This came from Han Solo as he tossed his hair back with an impatient flick of his head.

Following shortly after was Leia as she steamed out: "I feel as if they merely had an urge to try and tell us that we couldn't for the sake of it," she paused, considering this. Then pushed on. "They _have_ to know we're coming," she harrumphed.

Mara snorted and crossed her arms huffily. "Speak for yourselves. Saji already read me the riot act earlier today, outlining every consequence that would befall me if I _did_ come," she told them.

"But you're coming anyway?" Lando asked the question Luke desperately wanted to know but was too shy to ask himself. He didn't want to seem as if he had a thing for Mara…Even if he did.

Mara laughed. "Of course I am. The question is; how are we going to sneak on board the ship without getting caught?" She wondered.

"The vents are definitely out of the picture," Lando contemplated, rubbing his chin in a way that reminded Luke of Obi-wan. He sat back in his chair and studied the surroundings contemplatively.

The five of them were in one of the only places that the adults would not think to look, for none of them were disillusioned enough to believe that the adults weren't keeping a firm eye on them waiting for a plan of strategy to form. _One of the bad things about having a reputation, I suppose_ , Luke thought.

The youngling's wing was dismally quiet, mostly because there weren't younglings young enough for it yet. Ideally, the real reason that the wing had been built was… Luke didn't know. Some part to him liked to think it was because the Jedi council had wanted to get younglings in as fast as they could… But what younglings were there to get? Sidious had killed most of the Force sensitive children in the galaxy. They were like an endangered species.

This room, one of the first to be built, was empty. Cold and desolate though the colors of the walls were cheerful and light. Perhaps they were engaging in futile hopes.

"And we can't lock Bail and Master Olayra in a closet with a juice box and hide in crates either," he told Leia, who chuckled at the memory. However, Luke's thoughts quickly spiraled downwards upon recalling the last time they had snuck aboard a ship. It had led to their family being enslaved for seven years, their friendships broken up by cruel fate…

Han called their conversation back, to Luke's relieved gratitude. "We could take the Millennia," he suggested. Luke groaned in unison to everyone else in the room. Not that thing, again.

"We are _not_ taking the fire hazard with us on a secret mission," Lando informed his old friend without gentleness. Han glared savagely at them all, apparently offended on behalf of his ship. Leia and Luke exchanged a glance of amusement. _Of course_ that was what Han would be offended about.

"What ship are the adults taking?" Leia asked. All eyes turned to Lando, who possessed the best eavesdropping skills of them all. He shrugged.

"I heard Obi-wan talking to the Council," he informed them. Luke did not ask how he had come across a council meeting and not been caught. In all truth, he was not sure that he wanted to know Lando's secret. For not being Force-sensitive, the older boy did have a knack for being able to avoid the notice of Jedi. It was a gift, really.

"He says they'll want an entire _cruiser_ ," he said.

"I can probably guess which one," Leia said, exchanging a look with Mara, who nodded.

" _The Resolute_ ," she agreed.

"So, what? We know what ship they're on but how are we supposed to get on it?" Lando inquired. Luke rubbed his chin. That was a very good question. It was easy enough to trick one of their guardians, but all of them? He was not sure that even Master Yoda would have been able to do it. If they couldn't sneak aboard before take-off, how in all the worlds were they coming then?

"We could use grappling hooks," Han suggested. "Latch onto the bottom," Leia rolled her eyes.

"And when they rise above the atmosphere? We'd be frozen and then we'd be killed by lack of oxygen, Han," she reminded him.

"I don't mean to stay on the bottom of the ship until we get there, princess," Han replied, rolling his eyes. He glared at her, the two ever butting heads and yet more protective of each other than their attitudes would suggest. Luke did not know whether to be amused or worried about Han's apparent knowledge of how his sister's mind worked.

"I mean we should grapple up there and then make a hole at the bottom of the ship," Luke rubbed his chin contemplatively. He tried to imagine holding unto a rope while a giant ship was propelled into space. If they brought the right equipment then no doubt it could be done, yet the hazard was what bothered him. What if they couldn't hold on? Lando had the answer.

"We can do that in a small flight capsule, too," Lando pointed out.

"I think that would be safer than grappling hooks," Mara agreed. "We could get into one of the smaller ships. I assume Han and Luke could temporarily scramble the radar system of whatever cruiser the others are taking," Lando said, giving them a speculative look. Luke looked at Han, who shrugged.

"We've never done it before, but it shouldn't be hard," Luke thought aloud.

"I think they might find it a tad suspicious if the radar system suddenly stopped working," Leia pointed out. "Even if it is only for a few minutes," Mara smiled deviously.

"Not if it was already that way," she chirped. "What if we were to disable them before the ship took off? They would be none the wiser until they turned the radar system on, and then it wouldn't cause suspicion," Luke wondered when they had become so well versed in sabotage.

Han snickered. "I think we have ourselves a plan," he said.

"One problem," Lando piped in. "How are we supposed to get rid of our babysitters?" Ah, yes. Luke scratched his head.

"They won't be easy to escape," Leia said, worrying her bottom lip. A Jedi and a Rebellion leader could present a major problem.

"Actually," Han yawned. "They won't be easy to escape for _you_ ," he pointed at Luke and Leia. "Because they'll be expecting something from you. Not Lando and me, or Mara. I'm sure we'll figure something out. The Mechanics kids might be able to help, too," he considered thoughtfully. Luke cocked a brow, wondering how in all the galaxy Han's ragtag group of mechanics might be able to do anything, but he knew that Han would not know yet. There was little use in complicating things further.

After all, they were already stowing aboard a suicide mission.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

Ahsoka had not been his Padawan in… How many years now? It felt like a thousand, but in truth it had been thirteen years. Thirteen years that he had been on equal status with his former Padawan. Thirteen years where she had asked for his guidance a mere handful of times, whereas he still went to Obi-wan. She had been more ready than he had been.

Nevertheless, he still thought of her as his Padawan. His snips, his daughter in the Force and sister in battle. For this reason, he found himself once more surprised when she appeared at his side on the stairs of the Jedi temple. The white steps were empty, polished beneath the leaves that had fallen and the bird droppings that spattered the serenity. He sat there, staring at the broad forest that stretched in every direction, his mind twirling with the Light here, his heart aching at the sadness he had caused.

Again.

He turned around when he heard footsteps. She looked grave and thoughtful in the fading light of day. The Force around her was like a supernova, blinding with light and exploding with energy. She was an adult. Her achievements and emotions were her own. The twin lightsabers on her belt glimmered. She had earned a right to them.

Ahsoka's Lekku were fully grown, reaching her waist. They were long, slender, graceful. She had grown taller again. She was perhaps his height by now. He said nothing as she sat down at his side. Her light brown tunic rumpled at the knees as she folded herself at his side. Sapphire eyes stared at the sunset with Jedi impassivity.

Luke's words echoed in his mind. _"She is wise and brave. I could have asked for no better teacher."_

"I'm glad you took Luke," he said, instantly. Ahsoka shrugged.

"It was the Will of the Force," she replied simply. "Perhaps it always has been- since the day they were born," it was a good thought. They basked in it together, for a moment, as friends.

But Ahsoka had never been one to beat around the bush. "I was there for that, remember?" She asked, with cutting sarcasm which indicated that at this moment, they were definitely not friends. Quite the contrary.

"But if I wasn't, I at least would have _called_ ," Anakin flinched at the clear accusation in her voice. He opened his mouth-about to apologize-but Ahsoka continued with fiery passion. "How else would you know if something happened to us? What if the Sith took us captive again? What if a volcano exploded and we all died a fiery death? What if…? But a Jedi does not dwell on what if's, isn't that right master?" She did not give him a chance to answer her own rhetorical question. "For Force sakes, Anakin, you can't _run_ from your guilt! It's cowardly and stupid!" she hissed.

"Luke thinks I was trying to find something," was his only defense and feeble at that. Once, it might have stopped Ahsoka cold, but she was an experienced Knight now; and what was more, an over-protective master.

"Luke has thought that for months because it's the only reason he can justify you leaving. It is the only way he can think of to not _hate_ you, Anakin."

 _Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering._

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been for all of us? You're not the only one in pain," she informed him with choking lividness.

 _But I am the only one who is Dark._

"Ahsoka," he sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"Join the club!"

"It was just… I didn't mean too…" he ran a hand through his hair. He did not meet her eyes. "I'm sorry," he ended with, lamely. He could feel in the Force that Ahsoka was disappointed. That had not been the answer she was looking for; it had not been a reason not to hate him. But Anakin would not give her one anyway because he deserved to be hated. He _deserved_ it.

Ahsoka's eyes flashed but before she could say anything else a third person entered the fray. "I blame you _both_ for my gray hairs. Every single one," they both turned just in time for Obi-wan to slowly set himself down at Anakin's right side.

The anger from Ahsoka fizzled down. She inhaled deeply. Anakin squirmed uncomfortably. "Oh, don't act so awkward Anakin-you spent ten years with me. And calming yourself when _I get here_ doesn't count as control, Ahsoka," appropriately scolded by the Council member, Ahsoka and Anakin bowed their heads at once.

"Yes, master," it was unified apology.

Obi-wan was pleased with the obedience. "Perhaps I should retire after this," he huffed fondly, rubbing his chin where his chestnut beard was now speckled with white hairs too.

Anakin couldn't help but snort as a small smile invaded his mouth. "I deny any circumstance, person, place or thing to make you retire from Jedi work Obi-wan," he informed him.

"You'll go out in a blaze of glory," Ahsoka agreed affectionately.

Obi-wan chuckled. "I'll go out in the blaze of a _broken hip_ , you mean. I still have some years ahead of me, though. Enough to see your wedding day Ahsoka. And Luke's Knighting," he said, as if he had planned both of these events out specifically in his mind as his _blaze of glory_.

Ahsoka laughed. "If you would convince the Council to allow attachment, master-I would gladly marry my Gundark. And Luke, well, I predict I'll have a few gray hairs myself when he's done with me," she predicted, ruefully. Anakin smiled.

"Sweet revenge," he couldn't help but say.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes pointedly. "Whatever you say, _Sky-Guy_ ," she stood up, brushing her tunic off busily. Anakin felt tears spring to his eyes. He had missed her cheek, too. "Speaking of Padawans, I should go check up on mine before he blows up the Temple. Again," with that worrying hint left in pace to bother him more, she turned on her heel and swaggered up the steps with the righteous vengeance of his prodigy.

He watched her go, aware that he had hurt her in a way that would take longer-or never-to heal.

He cringed as Ackbar's words washed over him. _"_ _You'll lose them forever…"_ It seemed he already had. His heart bled. He turned his mind to the present moment. It was only what he deserved.

A long moment passed before they spoke. Finally, Obi-wan reached over and grasped his knee in a tight grip. His Force shields slipped, revealing opaque blind eyes. "I haven't had anyone to lecture since you've been gone," he chided gently. "I've been _bored,_ Padawan," Anakin shook his head kindly, squeezing the hand.

"You have other Padawans to lecture now," he pointed out. At the reminder of Han and Lando, Obi-wan's dimples made a brief appearance.

"My boys," he agreed warmly. "I'm proud of them. But _you_ were still my first. Speaking of which; come here Anakin, let me see you," Anakin did not push away the hands which gently touched his face. Tracing a line from forehead to chest, examining each wrinkle and bag beneath Anakin's eyes.

"You're getting too old for this kind of recklessness, my friend," Obi-wan informed him with concern when his examination was over.

"I'm sorry," Anakin repeated. "I wouldn't blame you if you hate me," he offered, but Obi-wan just tsked and gave him a good whack upside the head with his saber.

"I refused to forgive you once and it nearly destroyed us both," he reminded Anakin of the time shortly after he had Turned, when Obi-wan had been too heartbroken and fearful to allow Anakin back into his deepest affections. "Never again, Anakin," he swore, with all the sincere softness that he knew was guaranteed to make Anakin's heart hurt.

A fresh wave of pain assaulted said organ; an exact hit. He exhaled a shuddering breath. "I feel as if I'm taking advantage of your kindness," he admitted with difficulty. Obi-wan squinted at him with a fairly indignant expression.

"Anything that you are doing, Anakin, you are doing by _my_ permission. I can take care of myself, as you should know," the answer was so characteristically Obi-wan that Anakin could only chuckle faintly.

"You know that you aren't in your right mind whenever it's me, master," he replied.

"Which is surely why I've let you maneuver us into this conversation," Obi-wan agreed neutrally, pretending not to notice how Anakin closed his eyes in pain when he soothingly squeezed the back of his neck. He wished Obi-wan would snap it already. He could-they both knew. He wouldn't was knowledge that they also held.

"I should instead ask you; do you think you're ready to handle Sidious as you are?" Anakin blood boiled when he heard the name of a person he hated more than anyone else. His fists clenched and the Force around him boiled with his battle ready rage. Obi-wan's brows shot up.

"I'll take that as a no," he surmised. "You are _unbalanced_ , young one," he still called Anakin young one despite the fact that Anakin was nearly forty years old.

"What makes you think we'll encounter Sidious on this mission?" He asked, instead of pointing that out. He took Obi-wan's right hand in his lap, and slipped off the protective glove. He hadn't done this in years. It felt good now, to study the hands which had helped him hold up the universe. They were skinnier than he remembered. More worn.

"Don't pretend to be naive," Obi-wan scolded wryly. "What do your feelings tell you?" Anakin frowned.

"I'm imbalanced, remember?" He retorted, dryly. He skimmed his hand over fragile bones. He could feel where some fingers had been broken and reset. Some scars were hidden from plain sight.

"You're also The Chosen One," a sigh, one which held infinite meanings. "Anakin-what do you think they're sending you for?" Obi-wan inquired, his voice growing softer with each word. "We are to disable the blockade from the inside yes, but we'll be on _Courascant._ A few meters away from the Palace. Can't you feel it? This is the _end,_ Padawan," a shiver went up Anakin's spine. His face snapped up to look at Obi-wan; blind eyes stared back at him, but there was an ethereal tone to Obi-wan's voice.

Anakin tested the Force, wondering if he would feel it. Obi-wan was attuned to the Unifying Force; the future was always in his view. But The Living Force rarely saw such premonitions.

It seemed the two sides were finally in agreement; heart and mind at a fragile accord. The same feeling stirred in his gut. A feeling of coming dusk, of completion. The end of their journey drawing nigh. He gulped.

"So it is," he agreed gravely.

Obi-wan nodded and extracted his hand from Anakin's grip. "You've been absent in more ways than one, my brother," He told him, slipping on his glove with grace. Then he stood, and placed a steady pressure on Anakin's shoulder. "I suggest you make your peace with yourself and the universe before we head out. Destiny won't grant us any miracles this time," With that passed along, Obi-wan gave a last smile of encouragement, and then left Anakin there to sit on the stairs, alone.

Anakin stared into the light of the sun, and inwardly wept at the truth in those words. The end was coming; and though he had been preparing his entire life. He wasn't ready. He wasn't _ready_ for the pain; for the sacrifice; for the Light. _How can I balance the Force if I can't balance myself?_

That question hung like a shroud of mist in his mind for a very long time.


	8. Good on you!

~Fives POV~

For a Sith Lord, Dooku wasn't half bad. Now, Fives thought this in the loosest possible terms. After all, over the years in which the former clone trooper had spent beneath the employ of the Sith, 'half bad,' had gone down in value, becoming instead of generally a nice person, to a person who didn't _enjoy_ abject cruelty but just found it necessary.

Which Dooku didn't think so, per se, mainly because he was the one getting the cruel beatings nowadays, Fives thought. So he supposed that made him a little bit better than not half bad. Perhaps something like _good_ after all.

If any of them had the right to use such a word anymore.

Fives certainly had no right to go about using it, with as many people as he had killed already. Nevertheless, he did enjoy talking to the Sith every now and again, when he was permitted (or, rather, ordered) to take down a meal for the Sith, This occurrence happened every week, maybe three times a week if Dooku was lucky.

The dungeons which had once housed the rebel leaders (and how Fives missed them! It was so empty around here nowadays) were cold, hollow, and creepy in every manner imaginable. Built a few thousand years earlier, it was stone and cold durasteel. Dooku didn't have the Force-he had told Fives so. That in itself didn't scare Fives, though it did fill him with pity (General Skywalker had once explained how horrible it was to have Force sensitive deprived of his power. Like slowly strangling them, he'd said) no, the tally marks on the walls scared him.

There were so _many,_ from the ground up in all four corners of the cell. Scrapes that Dooku had made himself to count the unceasing and never-ending days in which he had live in complete squander. The marks always reminded Fives that his fate, too, might one day be in a cell like this. Chained at the mercy of whoever came by, fed rarely… It was an existence he would rather die than face.

Somehow, though, Dooku had found the strength to survive.

He also had found away to smell even more horrible than all the days before when Fives walked in. Now, Fives had been in war. He knew the horrible stench of rotting corpses, infected wounds, even the horrible, aching odor of exhaustion, despair and loneliness. But Dooku's scent was none of these. It was not a soldier's smell, but a… A rat's smell. A dying rat, at that.

Fives wondered what he smelled like. "Your food, sir," why he still called an imprisoned tormentor _sir_ was beyond even his own comprehension. _I guess I feel like I still owe him a measure of respect,_ Fives thought as he set the tray down before the curled body in the corner of the cell where Dooku slept. He slept a lot.

 _Nothing else to do,_ Fives supposed. He examined the marked walls. What did one do all day, confined to silence and loneliness and nothing but the barest necessities? Stare at walls? Relive past memories?

Stare at walls?

If he was reliving the past, Fives hoped that he recalled the day that he had saved the entire Jedi Order from enslavement. He hoped that he went over it so many times that he found the strength to escape where no one else had. Fives hoped he could find what they could never have-freedom. Peace. A life beyond the bonds of hatred and cruelty.

But where were these thoughts coming from? He was not a sentimental man by nature. It had been bred out of him by Kaminoan scientists before the Sith War even began. Besides, he was _fond_ of Dooku but he would not go so far as to say he liked him.

 _So why do I want something for him that I have given up for myself?_ Perhaps it was because he had given the thought up for himself. Conceivably, Fives himself could never have peace-and thus wished to see it in the hands of one person upon this planet. Just one.

 _Don't give up so easily, my friend._

Fives would have swiveled around if he weren't used to the machinations of Force users. As it was, he only stood there, shocked to the bone. He stared at the body curled in the corner, and knew without looking or touching that he was not looking upon the actual man.

What if Fives was wrong, though? _What if he's dead?_ The body didn't _look_ dead. There wasn't that pro-death stillness in the air, as if a Reaper had breathed a chill into the air when he departed. There was no last-breath smell or anything. Nothing. It just felt empty here, not dead.

Nevertheless-just to make sure he was not insane yet-he gently crept over and took a bulge he had assured was Dooku's shoulder into his hand. "Sir?" he shook it a little, and felt softness beneath his fingertips. What in all the blazes….? It was a wet softness, sort of like... Fives grinned, and suddenly squeezed the shoulder. His fingers dug into it like soft snow, squelching nastily.

 _Mashed potatoes._ The same mashed potatoes that Fives had been bringing him for weeks, months, years. Dooku had stock-piled it, licking the bowl clean but emptying it of vital nutrients to form this, the perfect, pliable-and ironically sarcastic-disguise. Fives could have wept if he did not feel so much like laughing his head off.

No wonder it had seemed abnormally empty in here. There was no living body at all. _Then where did he go?_

It didn't matter. He had escaped. He had reached the outside. Freedom. "Good on you, sir," Fives whispered, as tears pricked his eyes.

Joy and a wonderful sense of vengeance made him giddy. " _Good on you_!" he shouted again, with a genuine laugh. He laughed until his sides were aching and he was bent over choking on the unfamiliarity of it in his ribs. He could almost hear Dooku's lilting tones admonishing him for his loudness.

"Mashed potatoes," Fives gasped, straightening up from where he had bent over laughing. "By my breeder, that's something a Jedi would…" even before the sentence was fully out of his mouth, he had realized what he was saying and also realized how true it was.

Only a Jedi.

Fives turned, and stared at the markings on the wall, the only evidence (besides the mashed potato body) of Dooku ever having been there at all. So many days, so many hours. What did one do all day, confined to silence and loneliness and nothing but the barest necessities? Stare at walls? Relive past memories?

 _No, he becomes a kriffing Jedi._

Maybe Fives should try it sometime. The idea made him laugh again. "Well, sir," he patted the wall merrily, and snatched up the tray. Now maybe he could sneak some tidbits here and there from Dooku's food. Since he wasn't here to eat it and Fives didn't plan on actually alerting anyone of that fact, Let Dooku get a head start to wherever he was going. He had been through enough these past years. "Well. I hope you get to wherever you're goin. Truly, I do," and he had a fair idea about where Dooku was going.

But again, no one had to know that.

So turning on his heel, Fives took another glance at the walls-they weren't creepy anymore, just inspirational- and shrugged as he popped the artificial apple into his mouth. As he walked out chewing the sour fruit, his face crinkled in disgust. Blasted synthi-fruits. He wanted some _real_ food, not this chemically made lab nonsense.

No wonder Dooku had run away, they had been giving him fake nonsense. Kriff, Fives might just run away next, just to see if he could get some _actual_ food farther out in the galaxy.

The thought made him laugh, then choke on his stupid apple, then choke and laugh and amble along back to his duties. Behind him, the walls of the prison remained empty, and the smell was that of rotting potatoes for days afterward. The markings gradually faded, until nothing was left in the physical realm but the two Force-resistant shackles…

But in the Force a single victorious congratulations hung in the air, a tribute paid to the soul who had suffered here and the soul who had seen liberation through the eyes of another.

 _Good on you, sir,_ The Force echoed forever. _Good on you!_

* * *

~Leia's POV~

He came by just as Leia did not want to see him. As Han and Luke had pointed out various times, she never wanted to see him but she would have too eventually.

 _"_ _He's our father, Leia,"_ Luke insisted on repeating, as if he were trying to convince her of something-or perhaps he was trying to convince himself. Leia had a feeling he was. Luke was better at controlling his emotions than she was, but that did not mean that he did not feel the exact same. They were twins, after all. Nonetheless, his consoling assurances didn't do anything but hurt her. Leia knew that Anakin was their father.

She just wished he would act like it.

And she had thought she had been doing a wonderful time of avoiding him so far, and she had been anticipating on continuing that streak for a few more days, but as always, her father did not respect her wishes on the matter.

 _Control, control, control,_ she told herself repeatedly when she noticed him standing inside of the door, watching. She had been training with Intrepid for two hours already. The newly made practice halls were sweet-smelling and warm, the floors sturdy. This atmosphere was receptive to any emotion that might come, which was probably why her master had picked it.

The wooden floors were so polished they were like dance mirrors, and the soft colors and unassuming weapons of the room made it as useful for releasing emotions as for physical exertion. It was Leia's second favorite room-beaten only by the library.

Intrepid must have noticed Anakin standing there too, but she didn't stop. In fact, her lightsaber moved even faster which was completely not fair because Intrepid was too _fast already._ Leia felt beads of sweat drip down the side of her temple teasingly. She huffed and struggled to keep up as her master dived, twirled and jumped around and over her like an acrobat, her form of Ataru nearly flawless.

Nearly.

Their Lightsabers were at full power, which meant that Leia felt a flash of intense heat followed by stinging, nettling pain when the beam of light nicked her left arm, producing a clean, long strip of singed skin. She hissed, and her father gave a start, taking a single step forward before Leia's hot glance stopped him. Carefully, she deactivated her saber and then carefully put it on her belt again.

She cradled her arm, staring obstinately at the wound that had already begun to bleed. Intreid looked appropriately contrite as she halted, gasping. She walked over and gently took Leia's arm, inspecting the wound. "It isn't bad," she observed, unnecessarily. As Leia watched, a delicate green hand hovered over the wound, and coolness descended on it. She exhaled.

"I guess we're both learning, huh?" She risked a glance up to see Intrepid smiling.

"I suppose so," her master agreed congenially. Smoothly, she called over her shoulder. "You can breathe now, master-and come in, please," Leia's teeth gritted upon hearing her teacher refer to _that man_ as master. In her view, Intrepid had twice the wisdom and compassion that her father had. She was fair, she was patient, she was a mending presence in Leia's soul. That was the only reason why Leia sad nothing as Anakin tentatively walked in and looked over Intrepid's shoulder at the wound. When he saw the artificial ache, his shoulders relaxed a smidge.

"I believe I'll go get a bandage for this," Intrepid announced, patting Leia on the shoulder. "Anakin, why don't you stay here with Leia and make certain she doesn't bleed out unto the floor," -a steadying glare silenced Leia's objections- "like she did the last time she had a small wound. I'll be back in a moment," then, with another stern look which promised punishment if she did not _control her emotions_ , Intrepid walked out.

 _I hate it when adults try to decide what's good for me,_ Leia thought with exasperation as she cradled her arm, pressing her fingers to the small cuts to staunch the blood flow. She refused to look at Anakin-though he was studying her intently. She looked everywhere else, at the training mats, to the high ceiling and practice saber stocked on the shelves.

"Leia," yet when he said her name, a visceral part of her that was more daughter than person had to obey his unspoken plea to _look at him._

She did, and his statement took her by surprise. "You are as beautiful as your mother," yeah, well.

"A Jedi does not crave nor pay attention to outward appearances," she informed him primly. He took her hidden 'I don't care what you have to say,' gracefully. He smiled sadly.

"And as strong. Intrepid has taught you well," Leia shrugged noncommittally.

"She's a good teacher," a great mentor, a fearless and needed healer, an even greater friend. _Yet I can't help but feel as if she's holding me back from something, trying to keep me leashed to a narrow path that is not mine to walk._

Anakin smiled, briefly, before he sobered. "I owe you an apology," _no kriffing duh._

Well, since he wanted to talk, and her master had left her with little other option than to speak with him, they would talk. Leia spun around to fully face him. "Not yet," she hissed. "You owe me an explanation first. Where in the galaxy have you been?" She demanded.

He exhaled as if the weight of the universe was on his shoulders. "Everywhere," he replied, with perfect sincerity. Leia decided where he had been might not have been so important as…

"Why? Why did you leave us?" She asked next, hotly.

Her father was silent a moment, studying her with eyes that seemed too old. He seemed to be struggling with something. At long last, he only murmured a pathetic: "I don't know," which, quite apparently, wasn't good enough. His excuses never had been.

Or was it her?

Leia refused to go into that line of thinking. It led down dark paths, down roads where he had vanished from and now was inadvertently leading her there too. "But it was never because of you, Leia," he continued, passionately. "Never, _ever_ because of you or Luke or your mother. I love you all too much for words. It was never you," her chest seized with a familiar emotion.

"No," she whispered. "No, I think it's always been us. This is the second time you've left me _behind_!" Both their minds flashed back to Courascant. Her parents had divorced. She had gone with her mother and Luke had gone with their father. They had been separated. Then, she had strangled Juro.

At only three years old, she hadn't known that those memories would haunt her forever.

His eyes widened. He reached for her. "Leia-my baby- you don't understand…" she stepped back.

"I'm not a baby," she growled. "I'm a Jedi! And I got there without you. I don't need you," she growled. "I don't need your excuses, your apologies, your darkness. I don't need it and I don't want it!" _control, control, control._

She tried. Leia really did. She tried to stem the incoming flood of anger and fear and pain that had bowled over her in waves since he left, but she couldn't. All the emotions ripped past the walls of her heart in the form of salty tears; a single mantra repeated in her head multiple times.

 _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!_

"Leia, please…"

And if he didn't hate her, then why had he abandoned her _twice?_ "I cannot hate you or blame you. I have to forgive you," she pushed past gritted teeth, making sure that each syllable hurt him as much as he had hurt her. "Because I am a Jedi. But I don't want to see you. I don't want to be near you. I don't need you! I may not be able to hate you, but I'm not going to love you either. _Never again_ ," it was wrong that she felt a bit satisfied at the complete horror in his eyes.

It was bad to feel such satisfaction, but that did not stop her from feeling it, and she didn't attempt to control it. Anakin took a step back as if she had slapped him. "Leia…" He breathed in shock, but his voice wobbled unsteadily before leaving in a whoosh.

A single tear dropped from his eye.

Leia turned away. It had hurt more to let her anger out than it did to keep it in. "Don't sit there and stare at me," she snapped back, trying to drown her guilt beneath the pain again. "Do what you're best at: leave me alone," she stood straight and tall beneath his smoldering, hurt eyes. Eyes that turned away, slowly. Then, as if he were in a haze, he and carefully did as he had been commanded and left.

No sooner did the door close behind him quietly that Leia let out a shuddering breath of her own. Despite the fire of her words, and the conviction of her voice, one thought kept looping in her mind, taunting and agonizing.

 _He left me here alone._


	9. A surprising guest

~Ahsoka's POV~

"You forget your form, Luke!" Ahsoka called out to her training apprentice, ignoring the hot glare he sent her way, and the way his chest heaved with pants. They had been at this all evening.

Four training probes circled Luke warily, looking for a break in his defense. He stood his ground, tense and focused, his core knotted like a curled spring. His lightsaber-her old one-hissed as he twirled it in a lazy, superficial circle of waiting; a subtle 'bring it on,' statement. Ahsoka ignored the proud gesture. She still did it, after all.

Besides, defiance was not a bad thing, from a certain point of view. There were merely times for it, like yesterday, when she had eloquently informed Anakin what she thought of him, his vanishing acts, and his general state of mental health. It had felt good.

She wished Luke were at an age of maturity where he, too, could do it but knowing him he wouldn't then anyway. Luke would rather have emotion sit and fester inside than hurt another by releasing it. It was his nature, and selflessness _was_ a grand trait for a Jedi.

Nevertheless, he may have fooled Anakin and a good many other people into thinking he was perfectly _alright_ but Ahsoka knew the truth. Fine, Luke could be selfless, but she also knew that the best way to stave off festering resentment was some good old healthy exercise.

A lot, preferably _. Besides_ , she thought glancing up at the sun shining upon them, _he should be grateful that he's in decent training weather._ She had done most of her training either in the extreme elemental outdoors which often follows or comes before a major battle, battlefields themselves, or in a cold and forbidding cruiser.

Here, on Yavin IV, it was sunny and warm most days of the year. Granted, this past year they had seen a few sprinklings of snow during the wintertime, but it had not even lasted until the morning before it melted into slimy and annoying puddles of mud.

Ahsoka sighed, wishing for those puddles of mud if only so that the sky could match her mood. For once. They were in the secluded corner of one of the meditation gardens on the East side of the Temple. It was empty of trees and shade, having only the greenest grass (and weeds, a lot of those) growing. Ahsoka stood with her back towards the looming white of the Temple. Luke faced it, his eyes staring into the Force's depths even as he complained about her to it.

She chuckled as one of the probes found him open on the side and shot a stun bolt. The small laser, at its lowest setting, only stung the back of his knee, but Luke yelped as if he had been punched in the stomach. "Master!" he growled, probably feeling Ahsoka's laughter more than hearing it. A bird swooped overhead, tittering.

"Focus, Luke," she chided, not bothering to hide her amusement. "Not upon the discomfort, but upon the challenge. Find it, face it, overcome it," she recited her own personal mantra about obstacles in life. She had found it worked for emotions as well as adversaries.

Hopefully, in time, Luke would get the veiled message. He could not hold his resentment and confusion inside and expect it to float away into the Force on its own. He had to find it, face it, and _overcome_ it. Suddenly, the Force unfurled with a second presence, coming towards them. Ahsoka smiled but did not turn. She was wondering when he might show up.

"I always knew you'd be a four-star dictator one day, Tano," Jinx Zadya murmured as he appeared from behind her, his hand just brushing against hers as he came to stand at her side. She smiled innocently.

"Master Zadya," Luke gasped upon noticing Jinx. He was spinning and twirling now, deflecting more shots than most Knights could, and taking more hits as his form grew sloppy. "Can you _please_ come save me now?" He asked his guardian angel, who insisted upon playing devil's advocate against Ahsoka's authority.

Ever since Luke had become Ahsoka's Padawan, Jinx had taken a vested interest in being a part of the training. True, Jinx was now part of their extended and age-old family, taking a role similar to Lux's, but that was because of his loyalty to her. What he did for Luke was out of loyalty to them _both_ , as master and apprentice.

"Oh, come now Ahsoka, he looks like he's had enough," Jinx said, automatically. He turned unruffled turquoise eyes to her. She shrugged.

"He _looks_ like he's still unfocused," was her reply. Luke yelped again in pain.

" _You_ couldn't hold out this long," Jinx argued.

"I could so!" His eyes narrowed; and ironic amusement flickered in the Force. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him, something hot and tingly firing in her veins. "Are you challenging my endurance, Master Zadya?" She demanded quietly, one hand straying to her saber.

Jinx's eyes drunk in her features, from the bottom of her shoes to the top of her Montrals, in a single sizzling line of definite challenge. "I don't know," and to make it even worse for her, he added: "what do you think, Luke?"

The Padawan, willingly oblivious to the interplay and probably more focused upon getting out of the exercise than about how Jinx goes about doing it, agreed readily. "That was the most challenge-iest challenge in all of challenge history, master," he panted.

"I could spin circles around you Zadya," Had Ahsoka not been looking for it, she would never have caught the tiniest shiver that wracked Jinx's body at the statement, and the way his breathing became just the tiniest bit more erratic. Force, Ahsoka had never thought love would be this maddening. Wasn't it supposed to be sweet and romantic?

" _Prove it_ ," he wanted a test of her endurance? _Fine._ Ahsoka took out the automatic remote from her back pocket and gently pressed the off switch, still glaring up at Jinx. The probes fell listlessly to the ground. Luke-in the middle of a spinning kick- whirled himself straight to the ground, where he sprawled out on his back gasping for breath.

"Are you alive, Padawan?" Jinx called over.

"For the moment, master," Luke assured him, waving an exhausted thumbs up. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the flare of amusement in her chest.

She turned to Jinx. "You inspire sedition in my ranks," she scolded.

Jinx shrugged, unashamed. "A Padawan takes after the temperament of his master," he pointed out. "I don't have to inspire what Luke's already picking up," Ahsoka frowned. She was not _that_ defiant. Said apprentice chuckled softly at the familiar banter though.

"When you two get married, can I be the ring-bearer?" he asked, sitting up. Ahsoka suppressed an embarrassed blush at the matter of fact way that Luke asked such a question. Having been raised as a Jedi apprentice who knew the likelihood that she may never feel love or have it-the fact that Luke's generation was so lax on the subject was… _Awkward,_ to say the least.

"Who says you're going to be there, young one?" She wondered neutrally. Luke sat up and swiped a hand across his brow.

"Oh, come on master you wouldn't want _Han_ to do it, would you?" At that thought, Ahsoka shivered in unison to Jinx. There was no telling what Han Solo might do to their rings. Her finger itched with the ring already there, and she gently felt at its cool surety. The words inscribed inside chafed her skin, a brand into her very skin.

 _Sunshine._

"Good point," she acknowledged, to Luke's satisfaction. He smiled. "Nevertheless, we shall wait until the attachment law is actually figured out before we get into the specifics of _that_ , apprentice. Go clean up. We're done for now," Luke nodded, understanding the unspoken message to make himself scarce while Ahsoka and Jinx grabbed some alone time.

He rose. A hand on his saber, he gave them both a respectful bow and promptly turned his back to head back inside. He was probably on his way to the freshers, and then off to find and bedevil Han Solo. Ahsoka chuckled. She was glad that Luke had good friends.

Jinx waited until Luke's Force signature had vanished into the safety of the Temple before he wrapped an arm around her waist and promptly kissed her. Surprised by the abruptness of his movements, though in a pleasant way, Ahsoka fisted a hand in his tunic and returned the passion. When they had broken apart, she looked into Jinx's eyes and saw unease in turquoise depths. She gently touched the side of his face.

"What is it, Jinxy-boy?" She asked softly.

"Do you not sense it?" Jinx asked just as softly. His forehead touched hers. Ahsoka probed at the Force's depths, looking for a ripple of premonition, but found little. No wonder. Jinx was more attuned to the Unifying Force than she was.

"What am I supposed to be sensing?" She inquired, but it was not Unifying at all. Jinx frowned and let go of her to gaze past the boundaries of their Temple towards the endless wild.

"The forest," he muttered. "Something isn't right in it," she cocked an eyebrow. Something wasn't right… In the forest? She opened her mouth, about to mockingly suggest that maybe he had gotten mixed signals from the leaves or something, but Jinx's perturbed expression stopped her. He had spent ten years trapped on Iwasskah, attuned to the very fabric of the forest that had been his sanctuary, but could easily become his grave. He was connected to this forest in that way too. If anyone would know something amiss with the area, it would be Jinx.

"What exactly do you sense?" She wondered. Jinx shook his head.

"I can't _explain_ it," he said. "Just… A bad feeling," now he was beginning to sound like Master Kenobi. Which told Ahsoka that this was probably going to end up being a very destructive disturbance search, because whenever Obi-wan had one of his weird _feelings_ it usually meant something blew up, or someone died.

"Should we go check it out?" She inquired, undaunted by these possibilities.

Jinx looked back towards her with an ironic smile. "What do you think I came here looking for you for?" he asked. Ahsoka crossed her arms and fixed him with a stern look.

"My company?" She suggested darkly.

Jinx laughed. "I wanted to find the disturbance, sunshine, not an apoplexy," she chucked a branch at his face. He ducked it, laughing. Ahsoka had just levitated another branch into her hand-a bigger one this time-and was about to throw it at his shin and see if he kept laughing when a sudden hand gently grabbed her wrist.

She gasped and swiveled around, heart skipping a beat. But the face she came upon was familiar. Starkiller gave her an inquisitive look. "Oh," she peeped, wondering why she had not sensed him coming; and what he was doing here. Starkiller very rarely ever showed up at the Temple. "Hello, Starry," she dropped the branch, reluctantly. He released her arm, calmly.

He glanced at Jinx as the Twi'lek came up behind her. "Well, good to know I'm not the only one she ever threw things at," Starkiller remarked dryly. Jinx shrugged. Ahsoka blushed.

"Um… hello, Starkiller," he really needed a new name. "It is good to see you. Er… Why are you here?" She wondered undiplomatically.

Starkiller jerked his head to the forest. "I have something that I think the Jedi will want," he grunted, merely. Jinx and Ahsoka exchanged a confused glance.

"Oh, really?" Jinx inquired with barely restrained suspicion. Him and Starkiller did not have the best of relationships, seeing as how once the former Sith had been in love with Ahsoka. The sentiment had not been returned and a good helping of betrayal had followed her relationship with the Sith before she had been reunited with Jinx. For that reason, Starkiller hated Jinx because Ahsoka loved him, and Jinx disliked Starkiller because he seemed to think Ahsoka _shouldn't._

"What is it?" He asked.

Starkiller gave Jinx an aggravated look, but addressed the answer to her. "Not what," He replied simply. " _Who."_ Ahsoka and Jinx exchanged startled looks but Starkiller was not forthcoming with any more information. Instead, figuring that they would follow, he turned and headed away from the temple back towards the forest.

"Well," Jinx muttered dryly, as Ahsoka followed. He trailed after her. "At least we don't have to _search_ for the disturbance. That's something," Ahsoka smiled as Starkiller led them through trails of forest known only to himself and Juno, the woman he lived with. _Where is Juno?_ Ahsoka wondered.

Almost an hour of walking later, they came upon the small but homely bungalow that Starkiller had built, sheltered by looming trees and a canopy of squawking birds and monkeys. The living Force-the part of it that was untamed and served no one- spiraled in dizzying tornadoes of pure frolic around the house. Ahsoka inhaled the sticky scent of swamp-like air deeply, and felt it settle in her lungs.

She coughed. Jinx chuckled. "Just like old times," he mused. They stopped outside of the door as Starkiller gave a series of brief but obviously pivotal knocks upon the door. Ahsoka was unsurprised. He and Juno shared a code and language of their own, and no one had ever been inside of Starkiller's home but her.

"He crashed last night. His ship is a few miles away from here. I thought nothing of it when I heard the crash. I thought it was you Jedi doing more construction, but then I found him on our doorstep this morning," Starkiller explained. "He's badly hurt, but conscious. I have Juno keeping an eye on him," he told them, obviously confident in his lover's ability to handle whomever had come. Jinx squirmed in place.

"This is where the disturbance is," he said. "Who is it that's come?" As if the Force had found it convenient to answer his question now, the metal doors slid open. An ancient and injured figure was shoved into the light by Juno, who had a small blaster in her hand. She stepped behind him as the man collapsed to his knees. His hands had been bound by strong jungle vines, but he didn't seem dangerous.

"Oh, good," Juno supposed, giving them a welcoming smile. "You're here to pick him up. He hasn't given me much trouble, but I'd rather he not be here in case he changes his mind," she told them.

"You look equipped for trouble," Ahsoka observed with an answering smile. Jinx knelt down and gently put a hand on the shoulder of their prisoner, forcing him to look up. Ahsoka looked down, and couldn't contain her gasp of shock when she saw the bearded face of a man who she had once despised.

Up until the day when he had saved her from life-long enslavement.

"H-have I made it?" Yan Dooku panted. His eyelids fluttered, and he was obviously just on the cusp of consciousness. He looked up; face devoid of recognition, but eyes limpid with hope.

"Have I made it to the Jedi?" This seemed to be the only thing he was worried about. Starkiller snorted. _He_ probably wasn't going to answer. Juno crossed her arms and made to give him a good whack upside the head for speaking, but Jinx stopped her with an upheld hand.

"You're here, Count," he replied, softly. He studied Dooku's eyes-filled with such lonely longing and desperation- and gently squeezed the shoulder beneath his palm. "You've made it brother," he amended to the weary sojourner. "Welcome," the words were exactly what Dooku had been yearning to hear. With a sigh of either relief or exhaustion, the former Sith collapsed in a dead faint.

Jinx held the limp and emaciated body in his arms. He looked up at Ahsoka. She gulped and nodded. "Let's take him to the Jedi Council," she decided softly.


	10. Home

_**Later:**_

~Asajj's POV~

Word about the Count's miraculous escape flared amidst the halls of the Jedi Temple. The main areas of gossip now included Anakin Skywalker's miraculous return and Count Dooku's controversial discovery. _Everyone_ was talking about it, from the youngest Padawan to the oldest master to the Forceless beings who paraded about making havoc. The Force was alight with curiosity and conflicted feelings.

None so conflicted as Asajj's though. Three years- _three eternal years_ -she had spent beneath the tutelage of Count Dooku. Three painful years, where she had been shrouded in the Dark's Side embrace, had its shackles around her wrists and neck and feet. Shackles she was still fighting against to this day. Then-nothing. After all her hard work- _after all she had done in his name_ \- he had abandoned her to die. He had betrayed her, and strung her into a web of revenge and anger that had lasted the rest of the years before she met Mara Jade.

Many Jedi felt a sense of gratitude towards Dooku. He had saved them from being recaptured and made into slaves after all, two years before. They owed their present lives to him, but Asajj refused to feel such gratitude. She was with the other half of Jedi who had not forgotten the war he had begot, the people he had betrayed and the lives he had taken. Including hers.

 _He helped ruin my life._

Which is why as soon as she heard that he was in the temple-from Mara, no less!- she went to the first place she could think of. Ventress was not sure what she was looking for by going to Obi-wan. Did she want to speak to Dooku, know how he had escaped, know what he wanted? How could she ask such questions when she did not even know what _she_ wanted?

 _I know I hate him._

That was true, the hate sat in her gut and slithered like an irritated snake, snapping at her innards and fueling her raging desire to see… Something done. Some kind of punishment for all he had done. It scared her. That hatred reminded her of who she had once been, the monster he had helped turn her into. The Dark Side he had shackled her too…

"Ugh!" She cried, swiveling around mid-walk to slam a fist into the wall. Rage made her heart burn and her skin grew hot. She saw red.

"Saji?" Or did she see the orange of Mara's hair? With a sigh, she released the rage into the Force and turned around. In her contemplation she had forgotten that Mara was right behind her.

Her apprentice stared up at her with barely hidden worry, brow crinkled. Mara was standing a ways back, knowing from hard-earned experience that being near Asajj when she was in a mood was a dangerous idea. _Well,_ Asajj berated herself, as her cheeks flamed with guilt at making Mara uneasy _. You're a good example._ She was supposed to be the calm one here.

"I'm okay," she mumbled.

Mara crept closer, a tentative smile teasing the edges of her mouth. "You _really_ don't like this guy, huh?" _You have no idea._ Asajj exhaled huffily.

"No," was the simple reply. Mara did not know about her Sith assassin past, and Asajj meant to keep it that way. Besides, she didn't need to know. She nodded in understanding anyway.

"I'll wait here with you," she decided, apparently assuming that Asajj needed some time to think. Ventress could not help but smile in reply. This was her Light right here. No matter what the past may have held-or what hurts Dooku would bring up with his presence- she had an anchor to the Light. And _no one;_ nothing would take that away.

Once again, Asajj wondered why exactly she sought out Obi-wan. Was it to demand information about Dooku; or for something else?

Did she look for unbiased guidance, understanding? That was usually why people went to Obi-wan, she had learned. She was no different. His blind eyes seemed to see beyond whatever words could be constructed as an excuse to the heart of things. He seemed to always know what to do.

She hoped he would know now.

"No. No, let's go," she straightened and continued on her way to the general meeting place of the family. It had only been a few hours since Dooku was brought back by Ahsoka and Jinx. Obi-wan should have _some_ info on it by now.

The doors to his quarters opened. Asajj stopped dead in the doorway and sighed. She should have known she would not be the only one who was anxious to know Dooku's imminent fate. Inside the room, the rest of the family had also congregated, the only members missing being Ahsoka, Jinx, Intrepid and Obi-wan.

When the door opened, everyone looked up. "Well," Nava observed from the kitchen, where she already had a cup of tea waiting for them. "Come in, ladies. I assume you've heard the latest Temple scandal?" She inquired.

"We did," Mara agreed, pushing past into the room. "Saji is all fired up about it," leave it to Mara to discuss her mental state with everybody. "Who is this guy?" She demanded; having been born _after_ the Clone War ended.

"You knew Dooku," Lando pointed out. "Remember? He was a Sith at the Palace?" Mara wrinkled her nose at the memory, taking her cup delicately.

"Yeah, but is that why everyone's so fired up about him?" She asked.

"Nah," Han snorted. "Yan Dooku or Darth Tyrannous, whichever strikes your fancy, is the one who started the Clone War," he gave the break-down to Mara when she headed over to sit amongst her friends on the couch. The five of them were squashed together like peas in a pod, but none of them seemed to mind having little to no breathing room.

Mara's face turned grave. She glanced interrogatively at Asajj, but said nothing. She didn't know what role her mentor had played in the Clone War; but she had probably sensed Asajj's fury at the Sith being mentioned.

"That kriffing sleemo!" Mara cried, outraged.

"Language, Mara," Asajj scolded instinctively.

"I know where she learned _that_ from," Padme growled, fixing her daughter with a disapproving look. Leia feigned innocence.

"Guilt by association!" Leia pleaded her case, pointing quite deliberately at her native Huttese speaker father. Anakin didn't try to defend himself. He shrugged apologetically, avoiding Leia's eyes.

Asajj leaned over the counter, completely ignoring her tea. "Where's Obi-wan?" She asked Nava in a whisper. The other woman didn't seem at all alarmed by the fact that Asajj was asking after the whereabouts of her unofficial husband.

"With the Council, briefing Ahsoka and Jinx on this new anomaly," she replied crisply. "Intrepid is working over Dooku-he was badly injured by his escape," she informed them.

"How _did_ he escape, I wonder?" Rex put in contemplatively, where he and Cody stood next to Padme and Anakin. "I thought the Sith would have killed him right after _we_ escaped," he pointed out.

"That's true," Padme agreed. "If he's not useful, why keep him alive?" Nava snorted.

"Arrogance," was the sure reply. "They figure he could be entertainment for when they get bored. Besides, who would have thought he might escape? And how?" she speculated.

"The vents," Luke and Leia guessed in unison.

"We'll have to ask him," Rex sighed, resolving himself to the option of being patient and waiting. It was a Jedi thing he had picked up. Asajj had no intention of doing the same. Lux let out a bitter laugh. Ventress glanced at him. The Force around him was sluggish-as if it were water being slowly churned into thick mud-she sensed hurts that had not healed, and grievances unaddressed. She was not the only one with a bad history with Dooku.

A point which was further proven when suddenly the doors opened and a familiar face popped in, features twisted into expression of anger which rolled off him in waves, like thunder clouds.

"Where is he?" Admiral Ackbar demanded, hoarsely.

"Not here," Ahsoka reported shortly.

"Come in, Admiral," Nava invited him calmly, pouring another cup of tea. Ventress wished she would have put a little something _extra_ into hers. She would need it. "We were just discussing what the council should ask Dooku…."

"We shouldn't _ask_ him anything," Lux growled. "We should tell him. What punishment will he receive?" Padme and Nava glanced at each other, uneasily.

"Or will he even get one?" Asajj scoffed, having caught that look. Nava sighed and turned back to her.

"He saved us all, Asajj," she pointed out, softly.

"He's a _monste_ r," Ackbar cried, echoing her thoughts exactly. Her fists clenched. Her face burned with ire. He couldn't just get away with a slap on the hand. The Jedi couldn't just forgive him for this.

"I think it's been proven that those of the Dark can be Turned back," Padme pointed out, looking from her to Anakin and back. Asajj snorted. _Turned back?_ She wanted to demand. _Is that what you call us, as if it's a choice of picking one side or the other? Your husband has been gone for nearly a year and I still feel hatred as easily as the day I first tasted the Dark's power._

She didn't say it, but her glare must have said something along the lines of it, because Rex crept a bit closer to Padme in a movement that was not overtly threatening but definitely protective. He had taken it upon himself when Anakin left to protect Skywalker's wife and children as if he were their own father; and Anakin noticed. His eyes flashed.

 _Yeah,_ Ventress thought. _We've totally Turned back._

"I agree with Ackbar," Lux spoke up. "Dooku has done too much-killed too many-just to be let off the hook so easily. I'm not saying we can't _forgive_ him," from the tone of his voice, Asajj had the distinct feeling that he would not be forgiving the Sith anytime soon, if ever. "But we can't ignore what he's done either. The people who have Turned back have shown their repentance," that was stated loosely, in her opinion, but she appreciated the gesture.

Lux crossed his arms. "He hasn't," he harrumphed.

"We hear you, Lux," Anakin agreed softly, to the surprise of many. They looked over to see Anakin studying his prosthetic arm thoughtfully, eyes limpid with memories. "Fifteen years ago, I would have given anything to see that man dead. He was part of the catalyst which has led to…" he gestured around, to the torn remnants of a Jedi Order relocated.

" _All of this._ Yet what punishment would even be sufficient justice for everything he did? The thousands of clones that gave their lives in a war he started, the planets he ransacked, the Jedi that fell to his blade, the people he tricked? What can he possibly do to make up for that?" He asked; and it went unspoken that he was despairingly asking a question that plagued his own mind about himself.

 _What can he possibly do to make up for that?_

There wasn't anything. Nothing but death, and Anakin couldn't choose that. Asajj felt pity stir in her heart for a second, but she pushed it aside in favor of wondering another question. Would the Jedi kill Dooku? If they didn't, would he be allowed to roam the temple? Would she be Forced to speak with that horrid monster?

And perhaps most important, should she have the chance to speak to Darth Tyrannous again, what in all the _hells_ would she say?

* * *

~Dooku's POV~

It hurt _. He_ hurt, for Force sakes. His every muscle trembled beneath an invisible weight, and despite the fact that the hands touching him were gentle, each prod and poke was like pouring hot liquid metal into his veins, setting him aflame and weighing him down even more. His bones sagged in the meat of his frame, which was not a considerable amount of meat. He had not eaten in a few days, after all.

The pain took up most of his attention. It was becoming increasingly harder to focus on anything but the blasted ache in his very heart, problems of gross matter seeping into the luminous body beneath. He could easily fall unconscious and feel nothing. Yet an insistent question kept him on the brink of awake and asleep, in pain and relief from agony. He wanted to be free so badly, but he had to know.

It felt as if it took centuries for him to slowly open his eyes. His eyelids were heavy. The light hurt his iris's. He remembered words falling into his ears, tumbling around in a swirling tornado of relief, but that was earlier. He had to see whether the case was still the same, if he was still welcomed. If he was still among Jedi. It felt surreal, to be near Light again after so long. He had forgotten what it felt like, and did not know now. He was too consumed by his own exhaustion.

"Ugh," he groaned miserably, as the light assaulted his every sense. His vision warbled, blurring and fading. His nose picked up the acrid scent of his own sweat and he gagged. His fingers tingled with heat and the steady thump of his own heart nearly deafened him. He dragged his eyes open still more. "Ugh," he addressed the young face swimming before his warbled vision.

He felt a hand on his forehead. It was gentle. He basked in the kindness of it for a moment, unaccustomed to such treatment. It was Light, pure and unhidden. He gaped. "Careful, Count," it took a moment to understand what she was saying. His vision cleared, showing him a Twi'lek. She _looked_ like a Jedi, and the Light halo surrounding her was ample evidence of it, but he had to ask. He _had_ to know.

"You're very sick. Rest now," she ordered. He shook his head apologetically. He hated to disobey her, especially because he could sense that she was only trying to help him, but he _had_ to _know_.

"J…" he struggled to Force the words past a throat parched from dehydration and weariness. "Jedi? I-I'm here?" _I'm home?_ If such a paradise could be called that. He had dreamed of it for years, led by the Force as if on a leash. The apparition above gave him a quizzical and slightly curious look, but did not deny him any relief.

"Yes," his heart exploded in joy. "Yes, master. You're here, among us. You're safe. Now _please_ , rest," and that was all he needed to know. Overjoyed, Dooku finally let go and surrendered to the demands of gross matter. His mind literally slipped into the deep waters of dreamless slumber. His cares drifted into the currents of the Force. He could learn about his fate and his injuries tomorrow, or whenever. For now, he was back. He was home.

For now, he could pretend that they were all safe at last.


	11. Remembering Qe

~Han's POV~

Intrepid, Ahsoka and Jinx returned a few hours later when Han was in the middle of playing Sabbac with Lando on the floor. Luke and Mara sat quietly on the couch, speaking in low tones about the rumor that Master Windu might have some hair growing in. Han had it on good authority (Obs) that this was false, but far be it from him to spoil Luke and Mara's fun. Leia sat behind Luke, skimming idly through the contents of her data pad.

"He's alive," Intrepid reported before anyone could rush to ask her. She held up her hands, denying any more association with his welfare or any information about him. "Gravely injured, but he'll live. I'm not sure when he will gain consciousness though," she said.

"You shouldn't have helped him at all!" Lux hissed, with a glare her way. Intrepid took it like a Jedi, though. She gazed at him steadily.

"I am a healer," was the meager reply before she found the tea waiting for her and a seat. Han had ducked his head, exchanging a curious glance with Lando. Lux and Asajj had been similarly in a cramp all day. It was schuzzo weird, and made things kind of tense in the room, as if everyone was waiting for insults (or objects) to begin flying. He raised his brows. _Do you know?_

Lando shrugged _. I haven't been spying lately._ Han snorted. What good was Lando for if he wasn't going to get info first and foremost? It was one of the only reasons Han kept him around.

Ahsoka and Jinx recounted their finding of the Count and then they all sat in silence, waiting for Obs. He entered about half an hour later, looking for all the universe as if he had been working hard plowing or something all day. Or pick-pocketing. _That_ was hard work.

Ackbar fairly _leapt_ out of his seat when he came in, eyes wide with unspoken questions. Everyone else looked up. Han ducked, feeling as if he were being crushed by the tension in the room. Lando's eyes flicked back and forth. Mara squirmed uncomfortably and Luke studied his fingernails. Leia was scowling so deeply Han wondered whether her face might get stuck that way. Obi-wan held up one hand before anyone could explode.

"We haven't even gotten chance to _see_ him today, much less speak with him," he reported matter of factly. Han smiled. That was Obs, always eloquent and brief.

"But you spoke _about_ him," Anakin said. It wasn't an inquiry. Han and Lando smiled at each other as Obs shot Ani an exasperated look. Sure, doe-twinkle had been away for nearly a year, but he was still as in tune with Obi-wan's thoughts as anyone else could ever think to be. It was amazing, really.

"Nothing concrete," Obi-wan sighed, crossing his arms.

"Surely the Council won't just let him get away with all he's done?" Lux demanded, sounding scandalized. Once again, Han wondered whether his hatred of Dooku went a little further than he personally knew.

"The Council has no idea what to do," Obs calmly told them. "We decided to hold all judgment until we can speak with him," Asajj was glowering enough to set his mentor on fire, now.

"What are you gonna ask him? How would you like your death, sir? Mild or harsh?" she demanded sarcastically. Han snorted in laughter. Mara grinned. Obs seemed lightened by the caustic wit, too. He crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Well, we weren't, but I suppose there's no harm in asking that now," he supposed.

"Honestly, Obi-wan," Ackbar sighed, leaning forward and clasping his hands. Han knew it was to stop them from shaking. "Is his death even going to be a consideration?" He asked. Obi-wan was blind, but somehow Han had the feeling that if he could see, his eyes would have trailed down, thinking, before coming back up. The illusions locked unto Ackbar, seriously, without seeing but definitely understanding.

"Yes."

Oh. So no one really liked Dooku.

Lux's shoulders relaxed. Asajj let out a small sigh of either relief or exasperation. One could never really tell with her. "Well, I'll settle with that for now," Lux supposed grudgingly.

"Even if he doesn't deserve such reprieve," Ackbar added, straightening up. Obs gave a single nod-of agreement or a momentary concession to the argument, Han didn't know- and waved at the door. It slid open. Han and Lando exchanged amused glances.

"Yes, well, if that's settled…" the words _get out_ hung innocently in the air. It was rare that Obs kicked the others out, and he was too nice to actually do it now. Han remembered some nights when they had all fallen asleep here, but when he or Nava did kick them out, it was because they needed privacy or they were too tired to accommodate everyone. Han didn't know which one it was today, but he had a feeling that it was the latter.

"Alright, alright Kenobi, we'll get out of your hair-for now," Asajj grumbled as she waved Mara up. Luke clapped him on the shoulder as he passed by, and Leia gave him a swaggering half-smirk. It went unspoken that Han and Lando were staying.

"We'll be back tomorrow for breakfast," Ahsoka assured him and Nava.

"Aren't you too old for me to continue making you breakfast, Ahsoka?" Obi-wan inquired, with one cocked eyebrow. She shrugged.

"Well, I can't let Jinx cook. He'd burn everything," Jinx looked put out by this suggestion, but Han noticed he did not refute it.

"And Luke doesn't cook anything all the way through," now Lando snorted and clapped his friend on the shoulder as he stood to go.

"Poor chap would starve out in the wild if not for ration bars," he supposed. Han chuckled. Luke wouldn't starve out in the wild-he would die from selfless and heroic gestures towards some cute bunny or something.

"Either way I would get food poisoning. You wouldn't let that happen, would you?" Han laughed when Nava gave Ahsoka a: _I certainly might_ look and Obs just sighed.

"Off you go, younglings," Nava shooed them with a wave of her hand and nudge of the Force. Han couldn't feel it, but he knew that was what she did because several bums scooted inwards as if they had been shoved forward. _It's times like these when I really wish I had the Force_ , Han thought impishly, as he and Lando stayed put.

~Han's POV~

In the end, everyone had gone except for him, Nava, Lando and Obs. "Are you two staying here tonight, then?" Nava inquired, turning gentle eyes to them. Han exchanged a look with Lando.

The other nodded in agreement. "Since you two are about to go on a major adventure without us," he supposed, with a harrumph. Obs chuckled and came to sit down on the couch next to them. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and exhaled heavily.

"You look like you need a drink, Obs," Lando observed, bluntly. As the procedure went whenever one of them mentioned extensive knowledge about alcohol, Obs jerked up and gave them both a narrowed eyed glare. Han put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I didn't say it!" He pointed out, biting back amusement.

"You were _thinking_ it," Obs replied with certainty, as he leaned back. He closed blind eyes for a moment, seeming to sink into the couch. Nava came and sat next to him, lying her head on his shoulder. Han smiled as Obs tenderly reached up with one hand and carded his fingers through braided locks. They both exhaled at once, as if the presence of the other had lessened some of their natural burden.

The scene was so tender, so familiar, that it brought memories that Han would rather not recall back to mind. The last time they had sat here all together, in silence, had been little under three months ago when the anniversary of Qe-Azen's death had rolled around.

Han shivered as the coldness of that silence settled back into his bones, the memory enough to banish the warmth of the present…

 _He walked into the room with heavy feet. He was exhausted, soaked with sweat and his stomach grumbled, but his racing heart ached too much for him to consider doing anything but lying down and watching the sun move across the sky, banishing the last of this day._

 _This day years earlier when he had seen a brother die._

 _His second home was uncharacteristically empty of people, and also devoid of much light. He assumed that members of the family had all stopped by sometime in the day to offer comfort and solidarity, but long experience with loss had taught them all that words were but a meager sacrifice offered at the altar of pain._

 _The lights were dimmed in the way of meditation, or no one being home. Still, he could make out each piece of furniture as if each piece of fabric and wood had a soul that was interlocked with his own. Perhaps it was just the room itself. The room had a soul, and that soul was the brother of Han's own soul._

 ** _Great,_** _he thought glumly, letting the door close shut behind him with a quiet hiss._ **_Now I'm becoming philosophical_** _._ _That was what happened when one spent too much time around Leia Skywalker. She had been the one who had kept him busy all day; perhaps sensing-or maybe she just knew him too well- that he would need a distraction this day. She was a good friend._

 _They had been hiking in the forest most of the day, preparing themselves for the grand finale of sparring. Despite the fact that Han did not possess a lightsaber, he had found that beneath Obs's careful tutelage and the twins's determined grit, he had become just as good as any Jedi in stick fighting. Or as, Nava had it, "branch sparring."_

 _Speaking of which, Nava was not in the kitchen. Han frowned. It seemed so empty in here. Was no one home? Had they, like him, decided that silence would only breed discord in their hearts and so taken it upon themselves to remain busy all day? He scowled and did a last long look-over._

 _As if his gaze had called him, Obi-wan suddenly appeared from the shadows to the left. He had probably come from the master bedroom, but Obs had never discovered how to walk into a room and not scare someone at the same time. He could only do one or the other._

 _Han knew that Obs grieved for Qe-Azen just as much as the rest of them. Heck, maybe Obs grieved a bit more, but today it was especially hard. Today it seemed as if the shields of impassiveness he put into place crumbled, revealing a heart scarred with loss. Beneath blind eyes, bags of sleeplessness were there, and there was a distinct lack of pep in Obs's step. Added to the frown lines around his mouth and slight slump of his usually dignified shoulders, Han knew that today had just eaten him alive._

 _He still found the strength to summon a smile for him though. "Han," he greeted softly. His voice sounded hoarse. Han nodded back._

 _"_ _Hey, Obs. How you doin?" he asked, just as softly. The dimmed lights demanded quiet. Their broken hearts commanded dimmed lights, as if they had to darken a place usually so alive and light for the occasion, as if the dimness were a shroud of mourning over their faces, stifling breaths and hiding the sounds of bitten back sobs._

 _Obs wrinkled his nose. "You've been sparring," he noticed, ignoring the question. Han didn't mind. He knew how it was._

 _"_ _Leia has good aim," he agreed, tenderly rubbing his bruised cheek._

 _"_ _You should take a shower," leave it to Obs to still worry about personal hygiene on one of the worst days of their lives. Han chuckled in amusement. His heart lightened._

 _"_ _Sure thing Obs," he agreed, already headed to the fresher. A few minutes later when he came out, his skin fresh and glowing but his heart wilting, he found Obs sitting on the couch, expression shadowed by thought._

 _Han walked over and sat at his side heavily. His very limbs shook with grief and the after affects of a good fight. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and exhaled slowly, releasing the shaking tension of his back and neck. Obs pressed a gentle hand into his right shoulder, massaging the muscles there._

 _"_ _Anakin called today," he told him softly. "He asked how we were doing," Han snorted. Half of him was glad that doe-twinkle had called. Obs would have been saddened even more had he not, but the other half of him was angry that Ani wasn't here_ _ **with**_ _them. Mourning._

 _They could use him right now. Both of them._

 _"_ _So you told him that we're horrible, right?" he asked bluntly._

 _Obs gave a small, tight smile. "Well, no…"_

 _"_ _So you lied to him," Han surmised._

 _"_ _A Jedi doesn't_ _ **lie**_ _, Han," Obs informed him automatically._

 _"_ _You negated a few facts then?" Han rephrased. A slight smile pulled at the edges of Obs's lips, and he ran a hand over his face tiredly._

 _"_ _I told him we were fine," he admitted. Han clucked beneath his tongue._

 _"_ _Liar," Obs chuckled. Had Anakin been there, he probably would have gasped and then went on another rant about how he would never have been able to speak to Obi-wan in such a way back in his youth. Han noticed that he still didn't speak to Obs like he and Lando did, and had wondered at it. Was their relationship any different?_

 _Obs was the father he had never had; and he expected the same amount of excellence from them as he did from any Jedi. The question had plagued Han for weeks before he had come upon a satisfactory answer. He was_ _ **honest**_ _with Obs, not disrespectful. His tone may have sounded belligerent, but Obi knew it was not._

 _They were honest, more brutally honest than Obs was with Ani, Han sometimes thought. Because Anakin, despite being Han's senior, was still Obs's first kid. He still wanted to protect him-control him- in a way that he felt unnecessary with Han and Lando. Maybe because they had both been older when they met him. The logistics didn't matter. He was somewhat glad that his relationship with his mentor was not a replica of what it had been with Anakin. That made their relationship single, special,_ _ **theirs.**_

 _"_ _Perhaps I am. No use in worrying him, though. We_ _ **will**_ _be fine," yeah, well. In the morning, they would pull themselves back together again, spinning the anguish of this day into the normal tapestry of their life. They would live with the pain, make peace with it, instead of working against it and that would make it less hard to bear. Yet that was in the morning. Centuries from now._

 _It wasn't even late at night yet, the sun only having set perhaps an hour ago. "Where's Nava?" he asked._

 _A half shrug. Obs kept massaging his shoulder, unconsciously. Han hung his head as blissful pain cascaded through the nerves of his upper body, gradually smoothing into relief. "Your guess is as good as mine," was the dry reply._

 _"_ _You've got to stop losing your wife, Obs," Han sighed. He received a swat upside the head for his opinion. He yelped and rubbed the back of his head, wondering whether he should tell Mace that his right hand man was breaking the rule about no corporal punishments allowed in teaching. Obi-wan seemed to get more violent as the years wore on. Han worried about it, sometimes._

 _"_ _Hush, delinquent. Where is Lando?" Obs demanded in turn. Blast. Han should have known never to challenge Obs on the whereabouts of people. He had the Force, after all. Like Qe had had it, and a lot of good it had done him. Crossing his arms petulantly, Han shrugged._

 _"_ _Er… I saw him this morning. Before Leia decided to play whack Han repeatedly," he tried to excuse himself. It was a paltry one and Obs knew so. He did not have a chance to comment on it although, before the door opened. Standing in the doorway in a glow of yellow light was Nava._

 _Her dark face was grave and statue-like in the golden light cast behind her, making her shadow play at his feet. Her body was drawn up into resigned okay-ness. She had put on her mask, had dawned the sparkle that did not leave her eyes except when she was in the presence of them. Her family. Behind her, another shadow appeared._

 _Lando's hair had tints of gold hidden in the dark curls. His body was tense. His fists were clenched. "Well," he observed, mildly, sticking Han with a slightly censorious look. "There you two are. Hiding away in here like some bats," he said, as the door closed with a snap behind them. Nava walked forward. Obi-wan stood, and neatly caught her in his arms. They remained hugging for a long moment, breathing._

 _Lando walked over and offered Han his hand. Han took it and a second later they were hugging too, Han's face smashed into Lando's shoulder, and Lando breathing into the crook of his neck. Tears hammered for release in stinging hot nettles. His throat ached with the strain of holding back his heart's desire._

 _"_ _I miss him," Lando whispered, as ever attuned to his every thought._

 _Han nodded against his shoulder and balled fists in the back of his shirt. His grip grew tighter. . "Yeah," he whispered. "Me, too," there was little else to say. Han hated that. He had always loved to talk, for the pure reason that he liked the sound of his own voice. It made things less empty, filled the eternal silence with a melody, like having music at a funeral or wedding._

 _People were never content with just happiness or sadness; they needed words or sounds to compact what they were feeling inside, to make real the heartbreak of the moment. People always needed something more, Han especially was guilty of this. There couldn't just be… Nothing to the world. There had to be sound, meaning, thought. He disliked being silenced, because it led to the question of what is it all for, if not a legitimate reason? Why?_

 _"_ _Why is a dangerous game, my son," that was Nava putting a hand on his shoulder. He had not realized that he and Lando were pulling away until he blinked and felt some fuzz from Lando's shirt get caught in his eye. He ducked his head, both to hide the tears and as a natural flinch from the sudden stinging pain._

 _"_ _Blast you Lando! Your shirt got lint in my eye!" he cursed, rubbing at the offended body part with a growl. Lando gave him a lopsided, disbelieving grin._

 _"_ _Because that's it," he scoffed, rubbing at his own moist eyes._

 _"_ _Turn, Han," Nava instructed. Han did so, grumbling about Lando beneath his breath. It felt good to complain about something, to fill the silence with a noise. Nava placed a firm hand on his shoulder and gently tipped his chin up. He felt her blow, the breath hitting his face, and then the lint was gone, leaving a faint feeling of pain in his eyes._

 _Han looked up into Nava's eyes, bloodshot and puffy from crying, and felt his bottom lip tremble. He didn't want to see her in pain. "Ah, come on Nava," he half pleaded, reaching forward to gently touch her face. "It's gonna be alright. There is no death, just the Force and all that, remember?" he asked._

 _She smiled and wiped away a tear with her thumb. "I remember," she agreed softly. "Wherever Qe is, he is in the most beautiful part of the Force, as well, Han. We've no right to mourn him," she sighed, and the litany sounded lifeless to his ears._

 _Obi-wan was sitting again, Lando at his side. They sat in the same position, bodies tense and worried, brows scrunched, mouths chiseled into misery. Han joined them, suddenly feeling as if he could barely breathe, much less stand. Nava was at the end, and she grabbed his hand in a vise-like grip._

 _He returned the steady pressure, and returned the favor to Lando, who did likewise with Obs. Then, linked by their singular grief for a son and a brother, they all sat in the dark and let silent tears fall down their faces._

Han was snapped out of his reverie by Obs nudging him, in a tiny sign of understanding. Han gave a start, twirling to stare into blind eyes that appraised him, unhidden. "And what, pray tell, have you two been doing all day?" Obi-wan wondered, the sides of his mouth quirking up in a grin that said he knew what Han was thinking about.

"Spying," Lando replied.

"Teaching," Han snorted at the same time. The two of them smiled at each other.

"Oh dear," Nava groaned. She turned her head to give Lando a stern stare. "Who've you been spying on?" She demanded.

"Ansell Hu," Lando answered without the slightest hint of guilt. Han understood the feeling. They had to keep some of their old skills up, after all.

"Ah, the neighbor?" Obi-wan stated, relaxing. _The neighbor?_ Han wondered confusedly. Why would Lando go snooping about over there? Ansell Hu was one of those newly appointed bachelor Knights. He was a reticent fellow, keeping mostly to himself, but Han had seen him spar. He was a wicked fighter and had an ample sense of humor. "That's alright then. What have you gleaned so far?" he asked, with the hint of a mischievous smile.

"Obi-wan!" Nava hit his chest, scandalized. "You're _encouraging_ invasions of privacy? Are you insane?" She scolded. Han snickered.

"He must be," he agreed.

"What? Have you not noticed the way Ansell looks at you, Nava? Lando was merely acquiring information for me," was the perfectly pitched line which was meant to break down her inhibitions. Once a Negotiator, always so.

"How he…" Nava looked positively shocked at the insinuation. "I'm old enough to be his _mother_ , for Force sakes!" She burst out.

"I don't think he noticed, Nava," Lando piped in his expert opinion. Being sixteen gave them seniority rights over knowledge about young men of today's society. "Because he wrote a poem about you," he informed them casually. Han choked on his next breath. Obi-wan gave a start. Nava paled.

"He _what_?" The three of them exclaimed in unison.

"How do you know?" Nava asked. Lando brushed a speck of dirt off his shoulder with blasé. _Cocky barve,_ Han thought, grinning. He was so proud.

"My raven beauty, descended from the caverns of my heart," Lando began to recite, dramatically. "To you I swear my deepest affections-knowing, alas!- that they would be cast away," wow. Fancy.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Nava groaned, leaning forward to hide her face in her hands. Obs, suitably assured that he wouldn't be replaced by some young whippersnapper, chuckled.

"I didn't mean for you to go snooping about in the man's drawers, Lando," he told him. Lando shrugged.

"What do you suppose I do in my job, Obs?" he asked. "Besides, I wasn't snooping. I was _acquiring information_ ," he rephrased it.

"Whatever happened to honor?" Nava lamented. Obs patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"You mustn't be too harsh on him, my dear," he sighed, probably purposefully misinterpreting her words. "I don't blame him, really-you _are_ quite beautiful. Obviously it stole his wits _and_ his capacity to write half decent poetry," if such a thing ever existed.

Lando continued his rant. "Your lips are like leaves upon the ground, tantalizing young minds towards ideas of plunder," Obi-wan's eyebrows shot up and then thundered into soft canyons of displeasure.

"On second thought, perhaps I'd better take Chewbacca and go kill him," Han nodded. Chewie would do it.

"Your eyes twinkle like dewdrops on the most fragile of grass stems-in the sunlight-and all the…"

"Okay," Nava reached over to cover Lando's mouth as Han hugged his sides, now aching with laughter. "That's quite enough from you, young man. And stop smirking, Obi-wan!" She ordered, slapping him lightly on the arm, but loud enough for a resounding whack to echo throughout the now empty space. " _You_ never wrote me any poetry, and something is better than nothing," Han wasn't so sure about that.

"As you say, raven haired beauty descended from the caverns of my heart," Obi-wan acquiesced dryly. Han and Lando snickered as Nava gave him an exasperated look.

"You said you were teaching today, Han? Teaching what?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. Han folded his legs beneath him.

"Technique," He told them matter of fact. "You don't suppose all of us regular people are sitting on our haunches while word has gotten out that we're going to war, do you?" he asked haughtily.

"I had rather been hoping that was the case, yes," Obs agreed.

"Well, it isn't. _I'm_ helping to teach all of the non-Force sensitive's who want to learn Juyo," he informed them, and was suitably pleased when Nava's eyebrows shot up at the ancient name. Juyo, as he had gleaned from Leia's rant about knowledge, was a very, very, _very_ (she had used a technical term here, but he had already tuned out by then) old Lightsaber form which had been mainly abandoned by the Jedi Order thousands of years earlier because it was a form that depended greatly on the use of emotion, rather than Force instinct. It was one of grace; but danger. Emotions simmering on a surface that projected eerie calm. It was the ultimate mask of deception.

Obi-wan looked a bit worried. "I imagine Leia helped you research that one," He guessed. Han smiled.

"Ancient fighting techniques are more her thing anyway. Lando, Lux and I are also working on a prototype Lightsaber," he informed them cheerfully. Now the worry on Obi-wan's face became downright horror. Nava's eyes were wide with surprise. Had they really had no idea this was going on? Han had had the idea months ago. Lando nodded.

"Prototype lightsaber?" Nava and Obs inquired, both sounding reasonably concerned.

"Not like yours," Lando assured them dryly. "But Han and I started thinking-if the Jedi get to have awesome beams of cutting light, why can't we? So we've taken a vibro-blade, dark-saber, electro-staff and tried to amalgamate them to create a weapon similar to the Lightsaber, but without all the mystic symbolism. Ours will just be simple, sleek."

"Like a lightsaber?"

"No, Nava. It won't have half the power of a real lightsaber but it will stand against one for awhile, at least," he informed them. Han saw the question of why exactly why a Non-Force Sensitive needed a weapon that could hold out against a real Lightsaber; and what were they planning on doing with it once they had it; and how long was it going to take to talk him, Lando and Lux out of this?

"I see a significant challenge to our authority in the future, Nava," Obi-wan predicted with a suspicious _hmmm._

"Indeed," Nava mumbled, sotto voce. "Why lightsabers? You all do perfectly well with a blaster," she pointed out.

"That's what Luke said," Han groaned, remembering that argument. When he had brought up his idea with Luke, the other had been horrified.

 _"_ _You can't copy our_ _ **lightsabers**_ _!"_ he had cried, hand going to his as if he suspected that Han would attempt to snatch it from him.

 _"_ _We're not copying your precious sabers. We're making our own,"_ Han had argued. In the end, Luke had merely begun hyperventilating and had declined his genius to this invention, much to the amusement of his sister. Leia had seemed only charmed by the idea, and had suggested Juyo as a preferred fighting style.

The next three hours had been spent studying fighting styles and different designs for an improvised saber. Han had rediscovered that day why he liked Leia more than her brother sometimes.

"But if we're all going to stay here, non Force sensitive's and Force sensitive's alike, then we have to be able to work together on mission too. A blaster isn't as useful as a Lightsaber," he pointed out.

"I see," Obs chuckled, stroking his chin.

The life-long Jedi were still apprehensive about the plan, although. "Would it be so terrible to be like normal people and use blasters, boys?" Nava asked in a long-suffering tone.

"Yes," Lando scoffed. "We aren't normal people, Nava," he reminded her. "We're _Jedi_ ," Han nodded firmly, and was surprised when Obs burst out laughing. Han squinted at him, wondering what was so funny, when he realized that Obs wasn't laughing at them, but rather at some secret joke that he and the Force had just shared.

"Ah, my boys," he sniggered softly, as his laughter died away. Nava was shaking her head, but her eyes glittered with pride as she ruffled Lando's hair and tweaked Han's chin.

"Not a baby," Han reminded her again, without much malice.

"Indeed," Obi-wan chuckled, squeezing his shoulder. Beneath his beard, his lips twitched up in a smile. "You've made it quite clear that you are Jedi, heart, body and soul."


	12. Here's to hoping

~Asajj's POV~

"Can we practice the Ataru lotus stance again tomorrow, Saji? I want to get that move down before you go," Mara asked as they walked away from Obi-wan and Nava's chambers towards their own sparse quarters a few halls down closer to Ahsoka and Luke's. Was it odd that even the family's quarters were near to each other?

Asajj decided not to think about it. Instead, she wondered at Mara Jade. For someone who hated being left out of any heroics, Mara was taking the fact that Asajj was leaving rather well. It frightened her a bit because it either meant that Mara was growing up or she was hiding something. Ventress was not sure which one she would prefer.

Mara was her lifeline, her everything. Without her… Ventress didn't know what she would do. It was a sign of impending trouble for the girl to go and grow up, but hiding things never bid well for any sane and breathing being either. "Sure, kid," she replied steadily.

"Oh good. When are you leaving, anyway?" Asajj narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously.

"I don't know. It might take awhile longer now that we have Dooku in custody, but…" she consulted the Force. "Soon," she stated definitely. Mara nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you sure I can't…?"

"You aren't coming," Mara sighed and opened her mouth to begin an argument that would probably last until they actually walked into their quarters, but she was interrupted by a shout.

"Asajj!" She turned, surprised to see Lux Bonteri jog over to them. She lifted an eyebrow. He had been walking the other way last time she had seen. He stopped in front of her, casting a grin at Mara before looking to her. "A few of us are going to my quarters. Do you want to come?" He inquired. Asajj blinked, wondering which others he meant.

Seeing her confusion, he smiled. "Padme is with Anakin and the twins," he raised his eyebrows, expressing his dubiety about the good things that could come out of that. "Obi-wan and Nava are busy with Han and Lando. That just leaves the rest of us," ah.

That was a lot of people. And all of these people were talking about what exactly? Lux was being very vague. Seeing her confusion, he glanced pointedly at Mara. Asajj did not need another hint. This was a gathering without Padawan's, one which might include alcohol.

She opened her mouth to decline the invitation when Mara gave her a playful shove from the back. "Go, Saji!" She hissed, grinning. "I'm going back to quarters to do some studying. I'll be _fine,"_ Asajj squirmed in place. She had never really been out with anyone before. Sure, back in her bounty hunting days, she had gone to lunch with a few friends, but even that had been nothing compared to what she was relatively sure this would be.

"Are you sure?" She insisted. Mara nodded and turned, about to head home without giving her a choice in the matter. Asajj exhaled long-sufferingly. Sometimes she wondered who taught who more. Mara waved without turning.

"See you in the morning, Saji!" She called over her shoulder.

"Don't get into any trouble without me," Asajj called back, a bit unsurely. Mara may have been comfortable heading out alone, but Asajj wasn't. She shook her head and turned back to Lux. He was chuckling softly.

"Well," he observed, smiling. "I can see who holds all the cards in the relationship," Asajj glared at him. What did he know about the training bond between her and Mara? What did he know about one at all? He didn't even have the Force.

Which was why he did not hear her rude thoughts. Smiling, he only turned on his heel and waved her after him. "Come on, then. The others will have already broken out the drinks," he said. Asajj followed him, wondering just what they would be talking about. _Well,_ she thought as realization dawned on her. _Who else?_

"Do you know where Dooku is?" She asked. Lux's jovial face morphed into grave seriousness. He glanced at her with dark eyes.

"I was hoping you knew," he replied softly. "On account of having the Force and everything," Asajj could have kicked the wall.

"Wherever he is, he's in a place where my searching can't find him," she told him. She squinted at him balefully. "I should think _you_ would know, seeing as how you're friends with the girl who found him," Lux snorted.

"They all know that if _I_ knew where Dooku was, they would come in the next morning to find him full of blaster holes," well, at least someone agreed with her on this. Even if Asajj did not know why exactly Lux hated Dooku so much. She knew his planet had been part of the initial Separatist break-up and his mother a senator in Dooku's court. Could he have had something to do with Lux's prosthetic arm?

She knew better than to ask, and besides, she didn't _know_ Lux that well anyway. She could only guess at his past, as he could only guess at hers. It was a comfortable accord. The rest of the trip was made in thoughtful silence as they marched through the long, quiet halls of the Temple; the only sound that of their footsteps on the cold floors.

The cold had just begun to seep into Ventress, making her want to change her mind, go back to her own quarters and cuddle beneath the blankets pretending nothing was wrong, when they came to Lux's chambers. The door opened before either of them had reached for it.

Asajj followed Lux to see Ahsoka, Jinx, Rex, Cody and Intrepid already inside the small space. Intrepid was at the bar, sipping something that looked like wine and watching Ahsoka and Jinx separate cards at the small table. Unlike most of the Jedi, Lux didn't have a mediation table for candles, but rather a full size regular table that he had made himself.

It made Asajj's shoulders unwind. She had grown up with a regular table, too, with Ky. The meditation tables did nothing but remind her about a culture she had only heard about in bedtime stories.

The chair stools, too, he had made. A single lamp swayed above them, shining a yellow light upon the two players. Rex and Cody were polishing their blasters on the couch to the side, eyes far away.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, Asajj," Lux told her amiably, as he sauntered in. "I see these vagabonds already have," he stated, looking pointedly at Ahsoka, Intrepid and Jinx, all of whom had small cups of wine. "How did you get inside my house, intruders?" Lux demanded, snatching the wine bottle to pour himself a glass.

"We climbed in through the window using strips of our own tabards!" Intrepid declared theatrically.

"Hacked into your security system with a hair clip," Ahsoka casually informed him, calmly flipping through a deck.

"You don't have any hair," Jinx pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to break into a house with a hair clip, Jinxy-boy," was the dry retort.

Lux laughed. "And you?" he asked the clones.

"The vents," Rex called over next, jerking his head to indicate him and Cody. They all chuckled softly, even Asajj, remembering the impish children whose favorite tactic for _any_ kind of covert travel was the ventilation systems.

"Well, at least none of you just _walked_ in," Lux supposed. He sipped his drink, and over the rim regarded her curiously. "Come sit down, Asajj!" he called, waving her over. Asajj, realizing that she had been standing awkwardly near the door, walked in and took the glass Intrepid handed her.

"Intrepid, don't tell me you're _reading_ a data-pad right now. And _my_ data-pad at that," Lux said to her as he leaned against the counter to stare at the contents of her reading.

"I sure am," Intrepid snorted without apology. "And the material you have on here is _atrocious._ Aren't you educated?" She demanded. Lux downed his wine glass and put it down with a satisfied thump.

"Not all of us grew up in a glorified Temple," he told her. Ventress walked over cautiously, feeling a bit out of place. She took a sip of the wine. It was not as if she had not had a drink before. In fact she had had _a lot_ of drinks before, but there was something wrong about sitting about with people who used to be her enemies sharing a drink. The wine was silky and smooth, gliding over her tongue with a small burn of acidity. She exhaled slowly, the tension leeching out of her.

"Exhibit A: Jungle boy over here," Ahsoka jerked her head to indicate Jinx. "He's obviously uneducated. He thinks he can beat me at cards, after all," Jinx glanced up with eyes combative in the dim light.

"I'll show you _wild_ ," he threatened, and it did not take much to see that there were double meanings behind his promise. Ahsoka smiled, exposing sharp predatory teeth. "Asajj," he then addressed her, without turning. "Do you know how to play?" She rubbed her chin.

"It's been years since I last played," she admitted. "But I was pretty good, back in my day," she considered. She had barley ever lost a game, though much of the time she had cheated using the Force. The times she hadn't cheated, though, she had won bigger money. She wondered if that was some moral lesson from the Force telling her that cheaters never truly won out in the end.

"Good," Jinx and Ahsoka decided in unison, both using the Force to pull over two of the bar stools.

"Fickle use," Rex scolded them with a grin.

"Bonteri, come show us some politician's cunning. Intrepid, do you have any money?" Ahsoka inquired, as she started rearranging her deck.

"Why would I have money?" Intrepid inquired idly, as she closed down Lux's data-pad and turned in her seat, leaning against the counter to observe the proceedings. "I'm the only _proper_ Jedi in this room, and Jedi are supposed to be humbly destitute," she informed them as Asajj and Lux wandered over to the playing field and sat at their designated places, one person at each corner of the table. Ahsoka flipped out their cards intently.

"So you do have money," she translated.

Cody, evidently done with polishing his blaster, put down the large weapon and ambled over to peer over Ahsoka's shoulder curiously.

"We used to play cards with our brothers at Republic stops," he said, curiously.

"Does that mean you'll throw your lot in?" Jinx wondered, with a flicker of a mischievous smile.

Cody snorted and shook his head. "Shame on you, Master Jedi! Inspiring people to bet and gamble," he tsked. Asajj privately seconded that statement. She had never expected the Jedi to be the types that would sit around a table playing cards and drinking wine.

True, she had seen Ky drink before. He had never been perfect, but Ky was… _Had been_ …A rebel. In the fullest sense of the word, he had been one of the wandered Jedi, a legend that stumbled into the darkness and stayed there as a lantern against encroaching night. He had never seemed holy or perfect. Ky had merely been…Ky.

Then again, she had learned years earlier that there was much about the Jedi that she did not know. She had been taught the Jedi Way; but not grown up being one. Ky had always told her that she had the heart of a Jedi, but Asajj doubted that more than she had in her youth.

"Don't fret Cody, it is only an attempt to lessen my state of destituteness," Jinx drawled, with a wink her way. Ah. So she _hadn't_ been shielding her thoughts very well. She should attempt to fix that soon.

"No luck with me," Cody told him apologetically, spreading his hands in a sign of helplessness. "I'm afraid I'm just as, if not more so, poor as the rest of you. Rex?"

The other shook his head, leaning one elbow on the counter to place his chin in his fists thoughtfully. His eyes were far away. Ahsoka finished handing out the cards and flipped her own deck up in an exaggerated sign of prowess. Ventress stared down at the pictures across the top of the cards and cringed. Where did Ahsoka even pick these up? A spice smuggler's station? They were encrusted with grease and engine oil, reeking of cold, hard business in the Force.

 _This is certainly not what I always thought Jedi were._

"What do you suppose we're going to do about Anakin?" Rex suddenly blurted.

Immediately Ahsoka stiffened, her shoulder blades locking into a tight knot of tension. Jinx and Lux exchanged grave looks.

"I think we're going to need a few more drinks before we go down that route, Rex," Lux said, just as Intrepid floated another glass of wine Ahsoka's way. The Togruta cast a grateful look over her shoulder before downing the drink in one sitting.

There was a long stretch of silence, in which they all contemplated how to answer that question. At length, Ahsoka seemed to gain control of herself again and sighed with loosening tension. "Who knows?" She said with a shrug, eyes trained on her cards. She looked up at Rex with mournful eyes. "He's changed."

"Haven't we all?" Intrepid inquired, darkly. Her rhetorical question went unanswered but they all knew the truth anyway. No one had changed as much as Anakin Skywalker had. The Hero with No fear was now the epitome of strife, the master of madness. He was now a broken shell of a man, and that, Ventress could sense, was almost worse than him going to the Dark Side for the family.

At least then he was still… Him. Just a darker version. Now he was empty. Scoured clean. Gored. How could one return from nothingness? Was there any redemption or salvation from emptiness?

 _I don't know,_ Asajj thought, her own mood darkened by the subject, her own demons roused to life by the doubt. _Yet I have a feeling-_ and an odd feeling it was- _that he'll be the one to figure it out. For better or worse._

Probably worse, though. "The only thing that can save Anakin now is the Force," Lux said, and for a non Force user, he sounded extremely sure about that fact. Asajj was impressed by his evident faith. "An even better question, what are we going to do about Dooku?" he growled.

"I'm _definitely_ going to need a drink for that," Ventress quipped without thinking, unsure if she was joking or not. Intrepid levitated a drink in front of her anyway, and Asajj felt a surge of gratitude.

"You obviously have your own ideas about what to do with him," Jinx observed, leaning back in his seat. He pushed his deck of cards to the forefront casually, his movements graceful and catlike. "Let's play," he suggested.

Lux glanced at the cards and nodded. "Death," he replied, adding his own card.

"A little drastic for a man who saved us from lifelong slavery," Rex stated. Lux shrugged.

"He's taken more lives than he saved that day," he pointed out. He glanced up at her, and it occurred to her that he might have brought here there to be an ally. "What do you think, Asajj?" he asked, and his voice was nothing but politely curious. Asajj snorted and crossed her arms. She gazed into his deep brown eyes for a moment, gauging whether she should participate in the conversation or back out while she still could.

She had never been one for backing down. "It depends," she picked up her extra drink and swished it about the cup idly. "Why do you want him dead so much?" She inquired, in his same tone. She saw a tightening of his jaw and knew she had hit upon a sore spot. Ahsoka exhaled slowly. Ah. So she had also gotten to the bottom of Lux's apparent hatred of Dooku, too.

She wondered if he would answer. "He killed my mother," Asajj had to say she was not surprised. She had almost been expecting something like that.

She nodded. "I'd love to see him dead. He killed my sisters," every single one of them. Until only she and Mother Talzin were left. She would never forgive him for that, for taking whatever chance at a normal life she might have had before she could even begin to have it. At the same time, she was also cognizant that had he not done what e had, then she would never have met Mara Jade.

She still didn't know what to think of Dooku.

"However, he could also be helpful alive," she guessed. "He's been in a Sith prison for two years, but there are a lot of things one can learn from that experience," she pointed out.

"You're suggesting using his knowledge to benefit the Rebellion?" Cody clarified. Asajj shrugged and sipped some more of her drink. She felt as if she needed eight cups now.

"He is one of the only people to escape the Sith prison and run off-world," she pointed out. "If we're attacking the Sith on their turf, we're going to need every sluice of information out there. Info he has, as much as I'd like to slit his throat," and she really, really did.

"Speaking of attacking Sith," Jinx supposed when this had been absorbed. He snapped more cards out as Lux snatched one, and Ahsoka matched the other. "Our new attack strategy…"

"Oh, you mean the one where the heavy hitters of the Jedi Order get sent into an unknown hyperspace lane?"

Jinx winked at Ahsoka. "That's the one. Aren't the negatives more likely than the positives?" he wondered.

Asajj leaned back in her seat, humming thoughtfully around the rim of her cup. "We all already agreed to it," Cody pointed out, with a noncommittal shrug.

"That doesn't mean it isn't crazy. In fact, us agreeing probably just hyped the scale from crazy to suicidal," Lux snorted.

"I've been studying hyperspace lanes," Intrepid piped in, reassessing her- _Lux's_ \- datapad. She crossed her legs daintily and leaned over, eyes alight with processing information. "There's a theory out there-small, unheard of, ludicrous-that some hyperspace lanes can lead to other _galaxies_ ," she said.

"That's great!" Lux chortled. "Let's send Dooku there!" Present company either smiled or gave him disapproving glances. Asajj tipped her cup in silent cheers.

"It isn't the Jedi Way to dump your problems on other people, Lux," Rex told him knowingly. Lux rolled his eyes as this comment inspired a few snickers from the attentive audience. Asajj could not help but smile.

" _Anyway,"_ she stressed, as the mood lightened considerably. She supposed it must be the wine which had bade her to speak out. The others did not look surprised. Maybe they had drugged visitors before. "The Force has already preordained that it is the right thing to do," she pointed out, and the Light Side gently curled in pleasure at her insightfulness. Asajj sighed.

The things that raising a child did to you.

She had to be more attentive of the Force with Mara standing around. Ahsoka's face grew grave. "I sense it too," she agreed. "It's us or them this time," the statement cause a shiver to run down their spines collectively.

They all lapsed into silence, the only sound being that of Jinx shuffling cards absentmindedly. With a sigh, Rex stood up and grabbed Ahsoka's cup. He downed the rest of the wine desperately and set the cup down with a little more Force than was necessary.

That gesture alone seemed to infuse them with gravity. "Well," the clone mumbled; his voice deep and resigned. "There's to hoping that it's them."


	13. Waking up Jedi

**_Three days later:_**

When next Yan Dooku awoke, it was in darkness. Groggy, he swiveled his head to the side, feeling as if his joints were in dire need of oiling. His mind was full of thick static, empty and incapable of higher functioning. Even opening his eyes made him feel as if he had participated in one of those marathon pod-races on Malastare.

Hadn't Qui-gon done that when he was young? Yan couldn't remember and didn't try very hard either. He had garnered enough gray hairs in the limited time that he had had Jinn as an apprentice. He didn't need any more just from remembering.

As if his thoughts had been overheard, he could have sworn that deep chuckle surfaced on the outskirts of his conscious. Ugh. He was not ready to contemplate what hearing his dead apprentice's voice meant for his increasing age. Blast it all!

His neck muscles creaked beneath the strain of sudden movement, and it did not escape his attention that he was sore all over. He blinked a few times in the dark, allowing his eyes to settle.

It was silent, as if even the air's voice had been stifled by the claustrophobia of his room. He could sense that it was a tiny cubicle. He could also sense that he was not the only one in here. Slowly, cringing against the pain ricocheting in his head at the movement, he turned to see blue eye staring down at him. He nearly jumped in surprise.

He had been woken quite rudely a few hundred times since his imprisonment by the Sith, but waking to see Anakin Skywalker staring at him with an unblinking fierceness was enough to make shivers run down his spine. Or was it that he was merely cold? Perhaps there was a blanket over him, or perhaps not. He could no longer tell.

"Are you here to kill me?" His head still hurt, and speaking made it throb. Skywalker's eyebrows went up in surprise, but he did not seem disturbed by the question.

Dooku wondered at that. Wasn't the council going to kill him? Then again, why would they heal him just to kill him again? That was needlessly cruel, even for him. The Jedi wouldn't do that. _So,_ he marveled. _I am allowed to live. For now._ Good. He could deliver his message and then return to the Force.

"No," Skywalker answered him, calmly. Dooku didn't mind. All of this thinking had given him a headache. "My instructions were to watch over you until you woke. Then, if you're strong enough of course, I'm to take you to the council," Dooku nodded and cautiously tried to ease himself into a sitting position. His muscles ached with the strain, trembling. He smelled the acrid scent of his own sweat and flinched as one thought occurred to him.

 _By Force, I'm barely human._

The thought made his head spin, and he would have collapsed backwards had not Anakin put strong hands on his shoulders, steadying him. "Careful there, master," the Knight assuaged him cautiously, eyes swiveling between Dooku's face and the ground, like a small child caught doing something naughty. Dooku mustered a smile.

Qui-gon used to look that way whenever he did something wrong. "Don't," he huffed. Speaking was going to be more difficult than he had first assumed it might be. "Worry for me…My friend," Anakin looked as if he was not sure whether Dooku were making fun of him or not.

"If you aren't strong enough, master, then…"

"Why…" Dooku burst out, interrupting Anakin harsher than he had meant too. Anger that he had been unaware of rushed to the surface. He turned to look over his shoulder-moving gingerly so as not to cause himself more pain- at Anakin's blank expression. "Do you keep calling me master?" And if he was going to be angry about something, why that?

 _Because you aren't worthy of that name anymore._

Force, had he ever been worthy? "Why do you keep… using a title… Which you would use to address… Obi-wan, or Yoda? I don't… Why…?" He ran out of words to express his ire, resigning himself to coughing from lack of oxygen and exhaustion instead.

Anakin's hand did not leave its post. The Force warmed as the Knight sat back on his knees, staring at Dooku as if the words inside of his soul were written on his expression. Dooku wanted to snort (he might have, had he not been coughing up his lungs) in disgust that he had no right to own.

What soul?

At length, the Chosen One spoke. "I call you master because you saved them," he replied, so softly that Yan had to strain to hear it. "You saved us all. The Jedi, my family, me. You risked and lost everything for our freedom. So…" he shrugged. "I call you master. The Jedi Council has decided to let you heal and now await your word. If you'll come?" He offered his other hand for Dooku to grip so that he could pull him up.

It was the mechanical one. The arm which years earlier, when this man was just a boy, Dooku had stolen from him. He stared into Anakin's face, seeking permission or sincerity he didn't know, before hesitantly taking it. He squeezed. "We aren't out of trouble yet, my friend," he whispered. Anakin nodded, smiling morbidly. He gulped audibly.

"So I have sensed. Ready?" A nod, and then Dooku felt all the blood rushing from his head down to his toes, leaving his upper body frozen and trembling and wringing a cry of pain from him. Anakin had his left arm slung over his shoulders with practiced grace. "Come on, master," he urged softly. "Only a few steps," the Force had something to say about that.

"Liar," Dooku accused him, voicing the Light's admonition. Anakin shrugged.

"I'll tell the other's we're coming. It's alright if you pass out," he told him bluntly. Dooku snorted. He wished he could say that he was too proud for that, but he knew that that was not the truth.

He very much wanted to pass out now, and all he had done so far was stand up. He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. He did not want to see ho far they truly had to go. "Very well," he muttered, and slowly, the two ex-Sith stumbled their way towards the Council chambers to await his hearing.

 ** _Later:_**

It took almost twenty minutes for them to get to the Council chamber. In the first ten minutes of that journey, Dooku had finally succumbed to his body's demand and passed out, ingloriously. Anakin had slung him over his shoulder and lugged him for about five minutes before he woke again. The rest of the trip had been spent in a humiliating silence.

When they arrived, Dooku was drenched with sweat and panting. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Anakin asked.

Dooku nodded. "The news I have cannot wait. Besides…" he couldn't finish the rest of that statement, but he assumed Skywalker understood anyway by the way that he nodded politely. _I really hope they permit me to sit during this meeting,_ the council meetings he remembered attending would have required him to stand. He prayed that this council was more merciful.

After that, he spared a brief thought to who the next Grand Master was.

His question was answered when the doors opened. His arm still slung around Anakin, he allowed himself to be maneuvered into the middle of the circle. Twelve chairs were arranged around him. He could sense that two of the members were not Force-sensitive; and nearly gasped aloud.

His reservations were dashed however when he felt the life currents of the room. Though the faces of his fellow Jedi were stoic, calm, the Light Side tousled his hair playfully, skipping about the room as if it were a gleeful child. Sunlight bathed the room in a peaceful glow, and the council members sitting in their seats looked like statues sitting elegantly on their pedestals.

Tears pricked at his eyes. He had not felt such Light in years. He had started to doubt that it even existed. The tiny strands of Light that had called to him had been nothing like this. The tiny tendrils barely pulsing in the dark confines of his prison cell was nothing compared to the _tidal waves_ of Light in this one room. He was in awe. He fell to his knees.

Twelve pairs of eyes followed him down. "Intrepid," Mace Windu, grand Master of the Jedi Order, called softly. From the side, a shadow disconnected from the rest, moving swiftly to his side. The Twi'lek girl who had nursed him earlier knelt by his side, buffeting him between her and Anakin. He swayed, staring at the particles of dust that shone golden in the sunlight with reverence. The Twi'lek checked his pulse and felt his forehead.

"Minor fever and exhaustion," she named off his symptoms. "He shouldn't be up and about, masters," she informed the assembly with a slight tone of accusation.

"That's what I told him, but he insisted," Anakin agreed from the other side where he had a hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

Feeling as if he were in a dream, Yan reached out and gently squeezed a delicate green hand. She looked up, studying his face intently. He removed it from his face, slowly. "I am fine, masters," he breathed. "Just… This _Light_ ," the rest of his sentence was lost in a shuddering exhale.

Mace Windu, his old friend, leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled together. He exchanged a worried glance with Obi-wan. "I see," he muttered. "Well, Yan, we have a few questions..." Yan shook his head, focusing again on his purpose.

"No," he interrupted quickly. "No, master. I know… You must be curious… But first I must tell you…" he gulped. "Sidious has an army of Sith… Over three hundred strong… He is assembling them for… A massive universal take over," The Jedi frowned. He saw Anakin's brows shoot up, unimpressed.

"He already owns the galaxy, Master," Obi-wan pointed out patiently.

"No…" Yan gasped, willing them to understand. "He means to place a Sith…. On each planet to rule… At their whim. He intends to destroy every…. Piece of Light… All hope, all love, all peace. And he intends to do it soon," he gasped out. None of the Jedi seemed surprised by this.

"We assumed so. The Force is alight with danger," one of the women told him. Dooku felt himself slouch. Well, his message apparently was nothing new, so why had the Force kept him alive?

"But your urgency does tell us that we must move even faster," Mace said, nodding. He turned to Intrepid.

"Knight Camber, please relay this message to Chancellor Organa: start the preparations now," he ordered. Intrepid nodded, and with a slight squeeze of his hand, she stood and walked out of the room.

He sagged, gasping. Anakin held him firmly.

"Thank you for coming to tell us this, Yan," Mace then said to him, turning gentle brown eyes upon his shaking frame. Dooku could only nod.

"You've created quite the controversy here, Count," one of the non-Force sensitive ones addressed him then. "I admit, none of us really knows what to do with you or what to make of you," well, that was to be expected. He gave a mild half shrug.

"I needed only…. To deliver my message," he replied humbly. "Then… I will accept… Whatever the Force has in store for me," he hoped it involved sleep.

"I wish it were that simple for us," Obi-wan sighed, placing his chin in the palm of one hand, gazing at him sorrowfully. "Your list of crimes is a long one, master," they both glanced at Anakin's prosthetic arm. "Yet you saved us from eternal slavery. There are some who say you should live, some who say you should die, and I, for one, cannot see an easy or right answer," Dooku was flattered that the question was being given this much attention anyway. He bowed his head humbly.

"That reminds me," Master Tinn said, folding his hands thoughtfully. "Why did you save our lives, master Dooku? After so many years serving the Sith- so many that even Yoda had given up hope of you ever returning to the Light- why save us then?" That was something that Dooku had turned over and over in his mind for the past year and a half. It had itched beneath his skin like a persistent parasite, begging introspection.

How would he even begin explaining it to them? Should he start at the beginning, when he had been young and foolish, eager to please and pressured into being as straight edged as crystal? Should he start at the Caves of Ilum, when he had had a vision that he would become a Sith lord? Should he start when he captured Lux and saw the loyalty in his eyes, the second time in the ice caves and the lightsaber crystal gifted to him there? Where did it start? _Where did I start to see the Light?_

He still didn't have an answer.

So, he gave it his best go. "Because I saw… That it was… Wrong," he said at last. "Your enslavement… It was unnecessary and cruel… It wasn't what I _wanted_ …" he rasped.

"You can't honestly expect us to believe that a four-year long war wasn't unnecessary or cruel," Master Mundi exclaimed, eyes flashing. His Padawan had been murdered in the Clone Wars, Dooku remembered. He shook his head.

"No," he agreed. "But I… I didn't see it, not until… Not until Yoda," his eyes fell in a moment of respect for the man who had raised him. He saw Mace blink a few times, jaw straightening into a jagged and Forced line. Obi-wan exhaled slowly.

"That's when I understood… I could see fully, for the first time, just what I had done," he leaned forward as coughs racked his body. A few specks of blood landed on the ground from his mouth. His ribs heaved and strained and he had to gasp raggedly for breath for a few moments.

After a moment, he felt another hand on his shoulder, holding him up. He looked up into Mace Windu's worried expression.

"That's enough for today, old friend," he told him softly. "We'll help carry you back down to bed. You've earned a respite for today," Dooku wanted to protest but he could not help but be desperately grateful. He felt horrible.

He felt Anakin pull his arm around broad shoulders again, this time aided by Mace. He shivered with cold.

"Meeting adjourned for now," the grand Master stated over his shoulder to the council members. "We'll meet again in an hour. For now, enjoy your last few days of freedom. Obi-wan; check on our status, will you?" His Padawan's Padawan nodded and stood. They all did, and Dooku couldn't help the spurt of warmth that started in his chest and spread to envelope his entire body when all eleven council members bowed respectfully as he was dragged back to his bed.


	14. The Lion's Den

~Mara's POV~

Why were their quarters always so messy? One would think that in the limited space she and Saji had been given-had indeed asked for-one couldn't lose every conceivable thing in here, but somehow they both ended up misplacing their Lightsabers, cloaks, boots and sanity about every Tuesday or so.

Sometimes it was Mara who couldn't locate things; today it just happened to be Saji.

"Mara, have you seen my cloak?" Ventress called from the kitchen. Mara sighed, ending her meditation. She wasn't really disappointed to have it interrupted though. She had kind of been looking for an excuse to get up and stretch her legs. Besides, meditation was boring.

Asajj made her do it so that she could stay 'in tune with the Force,' or something of equally ridiculous nature. Mara was half convinced that her friend just liked to make her sit down in a room to enjoy the quiet.

Her stomach growled as she got up and walked into the common area, littered with all kinds of clothes (mostly hers) small knick knacks that they had collected from the forest on their daily walks (again, mostly hers) dished from hastily prepared meals (that was Saji's fault, thank you very much) and some other things which probably didn't belong to either one of them. As a matter of fact, that mechanical screw-driver was Han's and that brush was Leia's. Oops. Mara must have borrowed them and think forgot to return what she had taken.

"Why do you need your cloak?" Mara inquired, reaching down to scoop up the things she had inadvertently stolen. So much for it being Saji's turn to lose things.

"I'm going into the forest to run off some energy," she had been doing that a lot lately. Mara personally thought that it had something to do with Dooku, but the last time she had tried to ask about that, it hadn't gone too well. That was to say that Asajj did what she always did whenever Mara brought up her past.

She grumbled some unintelligible anecdote about keeping you mind in the _here and now_ before pushing past Mara and ignoring the question altogether. By this time, Mara Jade had become accustomed to it.

"I have no clue," Mara shrugged as he walked past and dumped a plate from off the meditation table into the sink, where eventually it would get cleaned.

Asajj groaned. "I'm teaching you horrible house-keeping skills," she lamented, going on he hands and knees to peer beneath the oven, as if her cloak was really going to be there. Mara giggled softly.

"I know how to swing a saber," she offered.

"Well, your saber isn't going to find my cloak now is it, little one?"

"Saji, I am not…"

Asajj sighed long-sufferingly as she whirled past her into her own private quarters. "Not little anymore, I get it Mara. Speaking of which, when you aren't little anymore that means you get more chores. Henceforth, I now dub thee 'house cleaner!' Isn't growing up great?" Mara gawked at her.

 _She cannot be serious._

But Saji was. She always was about ironic and diabolical stuff like this. It wasn't fair.

"That is so not fair!" She cried, stomping a foot. Said foot landed on something hard and sharp, making her yelp as she picked it back up to massage at the small ache.

"See there? That's why we need a house cleaner!" Asajj said, ever observant. Mara glared at her mentor.

"Not me!"

"Yes, you. What have you to do all day anyway? Especially since I'll be going on that mission soon. You'll have plenty of time to rearrange things and reorganize and make this place look nice. It'll be an excellent treat for when I return," Saji said, still fluttering about like a butterfly in search of her cloak while Mara hopped on one uninjured foot, trying to figure out why Saji was planning her own welcome home party.

"I am not going to be your house maid!"

" _House cleaner_."

"Same thing!"

Saji stopped her rummaging to level a stern glare at Mara, which the younger of the two happily returned. "Discipline and obedience are the hallmarks of being a Padawan, Padawan," that was a load of _kriffing boshooda_ , as Han would have it.

"Protection and caring are the hallmarks of being a master, master," she sneered back. "Aren't you gonna help me?" She demanded, shoving her injured foot towards Asajj, who jumped back as if it were diseased.

"With what?" Asajj demanded, as if she had been the one so patronizingly dubbed 'house-cleaner.' Mara wouldn't stand for this!

"My foot!"

"You're not little anymore, Mara. You have to learn how to help yourself," oh, that was precious. Mara rolled her eyes. "And stop rolling your eyes. My own master would have flayed me for such a flagrant gesture of disrespect," so Mara did it again.

"Do you want more meditation time?"

"No, I want to be treated with some respect and dignity!" Ventress went silent at that. By the twinkle in her eye, Mara felt some satisfaction upon knowing that Saji understood her point. However, as the twinkle grew, Mara saw her own reflection in Saji's eyes, standing there holding one un-socked foot in her hands and lightly jumping on the other to keep her balance, flaming hair undone, bottom lip poked out in an unconscious pout and expression twisted into one of indignant rage.

Then Saji burst into laughter.

It wasn't often that Asajj did laugh, and Mara cherished those moments. However, now was _not_ the time. Her face flamed red. "I hope your cloak gets eaten!" he hissed. "And then regurgitated!"

Saji had sat down on a box of something, still laughing. "And I hope that it gets regurgitated right unto our porch, so that you have to deal with it, house cleaner," Mara huffed, trying to think of an audible come back for that. After a few moments of steaming over some _very_ inappropriate answers, she finally settled on:

"I'm leaving you, Saji," Asajj's mouth twitched, but she didn't look too worried.

"I wasn't aware we were married," she stated.

"You don't appreciate me," Mara sniffed contemptuously. "And unless some major things change around here, I'm packing my bags and ditching you," she threatened. Asajj smiled.

"So I get an extra room. That sounds terrifying, Mara."

"And you'll have to retrain a Padawan using one of those stoic; boring initiates down in the Mechanics Kids hallway,"

"A Padawan who listens to what I say and _doesn't_ talk back? How dreadful,"

"And I'm never going to talk to you again!"

"Really?"

"Stop being excited!"

Saji was cackling again. "Mara…" Said person growled in her throat, chucking a towel at Saji's face with the Force. It was batted away easily.

"I'm leaving."

"On one foot?"

"You don't think I can do it?"

"Don't try it…"

"Watch me do it!" Completely infuriated now, Mara began jerkily hopping back towards her room to make do on her threat when she tripped over the brush she had stolen from Leia, landing face first on the ground, bruising her nose and further antagonizing her injured foot. "Ow!"

Asajj was in near hysterics by this time.

"Saji, This isn't even remotely funny!"

"Ok."

"Now my ankle's broken."

"I thought you said you could do it?"

"You know what? I'm leaving again."

"Go ahead. I'll catch up to you again when my sides stop aching," Mara let out a dramatic sigh and threw her head back, groaning.

Saji was still laughing, so they remained in silence for a pregnant amount of time. It took Mara around ten minutes to calm down, and even longer for her to forgive Saji, but when she did, it did occur to her that she might have been a little funny looking.

She swiveled her eyes to look at Saji, and smiled a bit. "I guess I don't have to leave you quite yet," Asajj nodded, wiping away a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm glad to see that this has come to a happy ending," a new voice side from the doorway, Mara jumped halfway out of her skin, hand going to the Lightsaber at her hip. Saji swiveled where she sat, somehow ending up on her feet in battle ready stand, eyes narrowed and the Force around her growling with palpable readiness.

Lux Bonteri merely cocked an eyebrow at them from the doorway, looking decidedly amused.

The two women gaped. "I tried to knock," Lux explained. "But I heard some commotion on the other side of the door and picked the lock to see if you two were alright," Mara, seeing him upside down seeing as he she was still on the ground with an aching foot, scowled.

"How long have you been there?" She demanded as Saji turned beet red n embarrassment. Only she got to make Saji embarrassed.

Lux chuckled softly. "Long enough to watch this thrilling drama unfold. This is gonna make a great story one day," he predicted.

"It most certainly is _not,"_ Asajj growled, eyes narrowing. Any sane person would have been terrified, but considering that Bonteri had just _walked_ into their room (full knowing that there were two armed women within) said something about his self-preservation skills. He raised his hands in a sign of surrender anyway, still chuckling at their expense.

"Whoa, easy there. I haven't come for a fight. Mara, could I talk to Asajj for a moment? If your foot doesn't need extensive surgery, that is," he asked her. Mara crossed her arms and shrugged, still not moving from her post.

"It totally does," she informed him. The sides of his mouth twitched upwards, and he turned to Asajj.

"Can you bear to part?" He inquired dramatically. Saji rolled her eyes, still quietly simmering, but she didn't refuse the summons.

"Stay _right_ there," she ordered Mara sternly, pointing a stiff finger in her direction. Mara snorted and set her injured foot on top of the box she had tripped over.

"Sure, Saji. I could move right now anyway," she said sarcastically. Asajj gave her a very unpleased glare before following Lux out of the room. Mara watched them go curiously. She wasn't sure why, but the Force was tickling at the back of her mind suggestively.

But suggestive of _what?_

* * *

~Asajj's POV~

The second that they were outside of her and Mara's quarters, Asajj took Lux by the scruff of his collar and shoved him against a wall. He didn't even tense.

"Whoa there, Jedi," he crooned placidly as she held him pinned like a scientific specimen.

"Don't you _ever_ sneak into my quarters like that again, Bonteri," Asajj hissed, steaming. If he could get in so easily, then who else could break into their inner sanctum? Who else could pose a potential risk to Mara's safety? The Force-less being cocked his head at her.

"I wasn't going to assassinate you in your sleep, you know," he informed her.

Asajj did know. But at the same time, she didn't. Everyone was suspect so far as Mara's safety was concerned. There was nothing Asajj wouldn't do to protect her. "Then what are you doing here?" She demanded.

Lux cocked an eyebrow. "Er… Looking for you? Could you let me go now please?" The polite way he said it reminded her of a proper gentlemen.

She _hated_ proper gentlemen. "No," she drawled. Lux studied her eyes intensely for a moment, as if judging how much of a threat she was, before he gave a nonchalant shrug and went on anyway.

"I'm going to see Dooku," he informed her. Asajj cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" She asked skeptically. He nodded, and the Force around him obscured nothing. This man was brutally and disgustingly honest. Could he even lie?

He blinked. "Yes. Would you like to come?"

"How are you getting into his room? And how do you know where he is? I thought you weren't privy to that kind of knowledge," she pointed out. Lux gave her a small half smile. His eyes flashed.

"I have connections," he replied mysteriously.

Asajj felt disbelief curl in her gut. Her brow arched. "Connections like what?"

"Connections like Mace Windu," and now he had to have been lying.

"Why would he let us in to see Dooku?" She snorted. Lux gave her a look which clearly stated that he thought she was playing stupid.

"He's a Jedi. He believes in redemption, understanding and forgiveness. He's a war general. He knows that those things come easier if the victims and the perpetrator have a chance to sit down and discuss their differences."

Ventress could hardly believe it. "Did you _talk_ him into this?"

Lux blinked again, mysteriously, but divulged nothing. "Are you coming or not?"

"Will he be there watching?' She was not facing her old master again with the Master of the Order sitting there staring at her. Lux shook his head.

"I've promised him we'd be on our best behavior. The Jedi still need him after all," she somehow had feelings that that was the only reason Lux could think of not to kill Dooku. Loyal fool.

She let him go and stepped back. Lux exhaled slowly. She had a feeling it wasn't because of her, though he never broke eye contact. "Are you coming?" he repeated. Asajj glanced at the door behind her-where she raised a Padawan according to the Jedi Way of forgiveness, mercy and control- and then back up at Lux, whose eyes were buzzing with a sense of purpose, drive, _revenge._

 _Do I want to see him?_

Her hand went to the saber at her hip. "Let me get my cloak," she told him.

 ** _Later:_**

 _"_ _You've already lost the battle, child. I've ordered your reinforcements to return."_

Ventress's stomach roiled as those horrid memories flooded through her, stinging and hurting and aching. She felt as if she were about to be sick. Beside her, Lux's cloak flittered along the ground beside hers, the both of them storming along Windu's heels like vengeful storm clouds roiling forward to lay waste upon the land.

She wondered if that was what she was doing.

If Mace Windu thought that was their intention, he didn't look all that perturbed about it. He merely led them through the corridors silently, his own cloak calmly puddling at each step, like he was a child skipping along a stoned path. She wondered how he didn't trip over himself.

 _"_ _No, I will destroy the Jedi! I'll show you!"_

They roiled through the hallways, deeper and deeper into the newly made Temple until they came upon an unfinished room. It was the secondary medical bay, started but never finished. The doors were opaque, misted over to hide the people within. She could sense _him_ on the other side of the door, alone, in the single bed which had been moved down to the medical bay.

Her Force signature still reacted to the touch of his. She felt a jolt of anger flurry through her, and he squirmed uncomfortably. He always managed to infuriate her. Windu stopped in front of the doors, feet spread as if he expected a fight on the other side. He sighed heavily, shoulders drooping, steadying himself within the confines of the Force.

"Master?" Lux inquired softly.

Mace turned around, and his wise brown eyes pierced through their souls. "He is very ill. Don't take too long, understood?" The way he said it promised punishment if they did. Asajj and Lux nodded.

"Good," Mace nodded. He leveled his eyes on her for a long second, then swiveled his pupils to Lux. "Remember," he said softly. "That you are Jedi," Lux dipped his head a bit in acquiescence. Asajj bit her bottom lip, but even that was not enough to tide the words which then spilled from her mouth.

"What if I don't know if I am?" She blurted. Lux turned o her with astonishment in his eyes.

Mace didn't even blink. "You are," he replied, slowly, with careful certainty. Asajj crossed her arms, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "You're a Skywalker," Mace continued. One side of his mouth quirked up into a rueful smile. "You're a Skywalker," he repeated. "They all descend from a long line of mavericks and rebels, but each of them is an impeccable Jedi," he glanced pointedly at Lux. "Each of them," he repeated.

With that bit of encouragement, Mace Windu gave them both a respectful nod (which they both returned, sincerely) and took his leave silently.

Asajj took a deep breath, staring ahead at the unprotected domain of Count Dooku. Lux exhaled slowly and looked at her. "Ready?"

 _"_ _You have failed me for the last time. You are no longer my apprentice, and now… You shall die."_

Without answering, Asajj _shoved_ the doors open with more Force than was necessary, and charged into the lion's den.


	15. The promise

~Luke's POV~

"And now if we just attach the primary rotor…"

"To the clamp at this end…"

"Then we should have ourselves…"

"A nice, clean laser to cut through the bottom of a cruiser," Han sang as the drill's ceaseless buzzing came to an abrupt end. Han lowered the protective goggles from his face and smiled at their handiwork. Luke smiled back.

"Perfect," they said in unison.

Luke felt the small piece of candy hit the side of his ear before he sensed it. Ahsoka would never stop berating him for that had she known. "Ouch!" He feigned agony as he rubbed his injured ear, glaring down at the guilty participant.

For once, it wasn't his sister. Lando grinned back at him. "You two are geeks," he informed him and Han. "Is it done?"

"No thanks to you, buddy ole pal," Han agreed, lowering himself on the pulley system he had concocted at the forefront of the Millennia, where the lasers they had just invented were stationed. Luke stayed where he was, rubbing at a scuff of grease in the window. Inside, he could see Mara and Leia talking quietly. Mara was seated at the pilot's seat, chatting away merrily. Her foot was propped up the dashboard, sloppily bandaged.

She had said Asajj had been in a rush. He wondered what that was about. Leia sat next to her, nodding every once in awhile. She was distracted though; he could sense it. All he knew was that she had spoken to father.

He assumed it hadn't gone well.

"How's it look, girls?" He called inside, tapping at the window. Both girls looked up. Leia nodded thoughtful. Mara waved a thumbs up.

"Well done, geek squad! How are we gonna explain the new upgrades to Chewbacca and the Mechanics kids, though?" Mara asked, her voice muffled by the glass. Luke shrugged and looked down at Han.

"Any ideas?" Han shrugged, waving a hand at Lando.

"That's a job for spy kid over here. What'cha say, Laddie?" Lando popped another piece of candy into his mouth, examining the laser curiously.

"I say if you call me _laddie_ again, you're gonna lose a tooth,"

"How would you explain that one to Nava?"

Lando shrugged. "Diplomacy," he replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, the millennia is in the private hangar bay for now. Why can't it stay here?" he asked. Luke was wondering the same thing. This abandoned spot a few miles away from the temple behind a waterfall seemed like a perfectly good spot for him. A very wet spot, but whatever.

"Too wet," Han grunted. "It's gonna mess up my baby's engines pretty soon," he patted the hull. Lando rolled his eyes. Mara snickered and Leia sighed long-sufferingly.

Luke grinned. "Well then, it's up to you again Laddie,"

"I'm not afraid to hit a Jedi, Luke."

"Unless you can think up something clever, sister mine?" Luke continued, unworried. He looked down but Leia appeared to not have heard. She was staring out of the window at the falling waves of water, eyes far away. Mara waved a hand in front of her face. Leia didn't even flinch away. Luke sighed and let himself down.

"Whatever. The lasers are done. We still don't have a solid plan to ditch our babysitters, though," he pointed out.

"The Force will present an answer," Mara assured him as she dragged Leia down the ramp of the ship, still limping on her bad foot. _Well, what if I don't want to wait that long?_ Luke wondered disrespectfully. He didn't voice it though. Certain blasphemous things like that were foreshadowing. He might pay for even thinking it later.

"How hard can it be? Each of us could just individually excuse ourselves to the bathroom and never come back," Han came up with the greatest scheme in this century. Lando rolled his eyes.

"Because Bail's totally just gonna let us go to the bathroom without guards, Han. Honestly, leader of the rebellion here. He's naturally suspicious. He's bound to have all the vents sealed off, too," he guessed.

"We can handle a few _guards,_ Lando. Or at least I know I can…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing! Just that I think I'm just a bit…. You know… _Better equipped_ than you to fight," Han poked at Lando's relatively ropier arms, flexing his own in the process. Leia giggled as Mara and Luke exchanged an exasperated glance.

Ego-inflated idiots.

"You wanna go right now, tough guy?"

"C'mon buddy. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Some people are just built this great…"

"If you two are finished with your private competition, we're plotting insubordination here," he called, moving between them before they began brawling again. It was times like these when Luke was really, _really_ glad he didn't have a brother. He liked having a sister who didn't want to brawl him or fight him all the time.

All the time.

"Move, short stuff," Han pushed him to the side, advancing with a devious smile towards Lando. He rolled up his sleeves eagerly. "I'm establishing a point here," Lando barked a laugh and did similarly, pretending that he wasn't about to enjoy this.

"Luke, watch and learn," Luke was so glad he had a sister.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but this time it was Leia who stepped up. She came between them, laying a steadying hand on both chests. "Boys," she warned them sweetly. "I will put _both_ of you down," she wasn't kidding.

Lando and Han knew it. "Spoil sport," Lando snorted, retreating.

"You're no fun, Princess," Han agreed, stepping away with an elegant bow Leia's way.

Leia smiled amiably at them. "Thank you," She purred, sashaying back to Luke's side. He crossed his arms and glared at her sternly. So much for her being the one to cure conflicts.

"Well done, peace," he murmured sardonically. Leia pinched his cheek in an annoying little sister type fashion.

"Don't mention it big brother," she laughed. Thankfully-before any of the other three could tease him for this- Han and Lando's comm. links beeped.

"Well, that's Nava," Lando said, glancing at his communication device.

"We've been running messages around for Obs ever since war was declared," Han explained. "All to different Jedi. Obs says that they're instructions on which Jedi command which ships and stuff. Guess our services are needed again," the way he said it told Luke that he didn't enjoy the job.

"Oh, look at you two," Leia cooed. "Such brave delivery boys," Luke snickered softly as Mara burst into laughter.

"Hey, I'll have you know it is very complicated work. Right Lando?" Han growled. Lando gave a firm nod.

"Bet we could rope you three into joining us," he threatened with narrowed eyes. Luke smirked.

"Sorry guys. I just wasn't born that awesome," he flexed his own small but endurable muscles while at the same time making his Force signature pulse. The look on Han and Lando's face when their breath was momentarily snatched by the power made his sides cramp.

* * *

~Asajj's POV~

Dooku opened his eyes slowly when they came, eyelashes sweeping over bruised skin to show two glinting sapphires.

Lux stopped so quickly in the doorway that she nearly ran into his back.

"For Force sakes," she grumbled, inches away from his back. She peered over his shoulder, and gave a start in shock. The last time that she had seen Count Dooku this close had been well over seven years and the count had looked nothing like this. The emaciated skeleton, bruised, beaten and fevered, had looked nothing like this. Suddenly, Lux let out a sound of clear exasperation next to her. Tapping her arm, he pointed to a data-pad sitting on the chair next to Dooku's bed.

"That's my data-pad!" He sighed. "Her compassion will be the death of her," by her Asajj assumed he meant Intrepid. Asajj shook her head; there was nothing to say to that. There were worse things to die for and to, after all. Revenge was one of those things.

Speaking of revenge, her eyes met those of her former master. Dooku's pupils widened fractionally but he said nothing. Asajj was having trouble trying to decide what to say too, and Lux seemed just as much at a loss for words. _Maybe we should have thought of that before we came_ she contemplated, not coming any closer.

What should she call him now? Years earlier, she only addressed him as master to his face. She would not be doing that today.

 _So what do I call him?_ She wondered.

After a moment of floundering, she finally came up with the clever: "Count," as an answer.

"Dooku," Lux finished, pathetically. Asajj could have slapped her forehead. This was not how she wanted to appear to Dooku before again.

"Ventress," the victim in the bed greeted them, sounding a bit winded. Whether that was from astonishment or from exhaustion the Force would not divulge. The three of them-victims all- stared at each other then.

"If it were up to me, Sith," Lux hissed, striding past her towards Dooku. She nearly called him back, but remembered that Lux had his own tiff to settle with Dooku. "You would have been executed at the front steps for what you've done," he growled, eyes blazing.

Dooku only glanced at him as if he were a passing insect. He had not taken his eyes from Asajj since she had arrived. "After all these years..." he gasped. "I thought... I… Would never see you… Again," Ventress shifted weigh from one foot to the other, crossing her arms.

"Did you want too?"

She didn't know why she had asked that. What did it matter what he had wanted, what he had suffered? For some reason, it mattered to her. Silver peppered brows arched in a sign of confusion. "I'm not sure," he replied. He studied her for a moment before turning to Lux, who was standing at his bedside irately.

"I _know_ you don't want to see me," he began, only to be interrupted.

"Alive, you mean? No. I had rather been hooping you'd die like the coward you are," Lux sneered. Dooku could only nod to that.

"As I had hoped, young Bonteri..." he coughed haggardly. "As I had hoped," he breathed.

Asajj cocked her head. "How did you escape?" She asked. Dooku gave a mild half shrug.

"With the Force," he replied, as if it were really that simple. As if the entire universe were not being choked and splintered and squeezed and it all hadn't begun with _him._ He looked so peaceful, and in truth Asajj wanted to be angry with that peace. She wanted to hate him for feeling little guilt where she felt enough for twelve of him.

But it seemed there was not anymore space in her to be angry.

"And you?" Dooku inquired, very politely for a former Sith lord. She nearly smiled. He had always possessed impeccable manners. "How did you… Escape?" _What's he talking about?_

His eyes studying her intensely, as if searching for something indefinable, gave the answer. _How did you escape the Dark Side?_

Asajj wasn't all that sure she had. Nevertheless, she shrugged. "I have a Padawan of my own now," Mara was her reason for breathing, for staying in the Light, for everything.

Without her, Asajj could not live.

Dooku nodded, as if that was all he needed to know. "Why have you two come?" He asked them then, softly.

Lux snorted, glaring at him. "For redemption," he said sarcastically. Dooku smiled a bit, as if Lux's bitterness was an endearing part of him that he cherished.

"Lux… I know that I can never…. Make up for all the things I have done…"

"Which things?" Lux asked, innocently enough, beneath a calm exterior, however, Asajj could feel his very core trembling with rage, hurt, disgust, guilt, blame. "Starting a war which killed thousands? Tricking hundreds of people into joining your blood-shedding crusade? A war which took my father? Murdering my mother when she was one of your most loyal supporters? Lying to me about my father _again_ to lure me into your clutches so that you could torture me for two weeks? Or should I name the thousands of other things which you've done?" Lux had been steadily leaning forward as his tirade went on, a hurricane that could not be settled. Now he was leaning over Dooku, his entire upper body casting a shadow on the pale and weak man.

Dooku flinched away. Lux's face had gone a deep red. Asajj had never seen her former master afraid, and she had never seen the normally confident, friendly man so undone.

They both frightened her. There was too much emotion, too much being revealed right now. She had to stop this outburst before… Before what? Without thinking about what she was doing, Asajj put a hand on Lux's shoulder, halting him.

The other man growled and yanked his shoulder away. She felt his fury snap at her in the Force and recoiled from it. It matched her own. "The Jedi need him," she reminded Lux patiently.

He let out a bitter harrumph. "Of course they do," he sneered, his eyes glowing coals into Dooku's soul. "That's the _only_ reason… I should kill you for what you've done, Dooku. I should _kill_ you," he hissed, and both clenched fists at his side were testament to just how much strength it was taking him not to do just that.

"You should," Dooku agreed, staring at Lux with remorse.

"Why?" Asajj burst out, gently maneuvering (she had only ever been this gentle with Mara Jade) Lux behind her and standing at the side of her former master. "Why did you choose me?" She asked. Lux looked at her, surprised by the question. Nothing seemed to surprise Dooku. One side of his mouth quirked into a smile, and Asajj just wanted to kill him, like Lux said.

She should _kill_ him.

The question floated around in her chest, burning. She had to know, she _had_ to know… "Why did you choose me?" She repeated, intensely.

"As I recall," Dooku said. "You came to me," Asajj shook her head obstinately.

"You could have sent me away."

"Why? You were eager. You had hate. You had training. You wanted to destroy the Jedi, and Master Sidious agreed," Sidious. So he had been in on it too. Ventress blinked a few times, just now realizing that there were tears on her face.

Dooku examined her another minute, and she realized that there were tears on his face too. His smile wasn't one of enjoyment, or sadness. It was one of guilt, and an acknowledgement that for all eternity, he would carry that guilt around with him. There was nothing he could do to escape it.

It was the same smile which Asajj had.

"You know… The Dark Side doesn't care… About talent, or potential, or the level of good in someone… Ventress. It cares about your usefulness. You were a very useful ally," that was funny. She had done such horrible things with that usefulness.

"Then why did you try to have me killed? Why did you wipe my race off the face of the galaxy?" She demanded. Lux gave a start behind her. Evidently, he had not known this one piece of information. Good. No one should know. She wished she didn't know.

 _I hate knowledge._

"Sidious… He said you had become… Too powerful. You were… A threat. He ordered me to kill you," and of course, Dooku had followed his word unerringly. Because that's what the Dark Side was; slavery. Dooku had been as much a slave to Sidious as she had been to him. She looked down, fists clenched.

"Ventress," something in his voice made her look back up. Dooku's own eyes were limped with pain and regret. "There are no words… I can utter… That can excuse my deeds. I used you, cruelly….To accomplish horrible ends. Then I stole… Your family from beneath you…I see that now…." he inhaled a shaky, dry breath.

"I do not ask forgiveness," he glanced at Lux. "From either of you. I do not… Deserve it. All I want… Now… Is that you go on despite it… Go, and raise your apprentice to be better than we," he said, then turned to Lux. "Go, and remake the world which my deeds begot. _Go,_ both of you," his eyes fluttered shut, and she knew he had reached the edge of his emotional and physical levels.

"Go…." The muscles in his neck slackened as his head lolled to the side and his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell in an unsteady rhythm, and the Force stank of defeat. Ventress didn't move for what felt like centuries.

"Asajj," Lux laid a hand on her shoulder eventually. "Asajj, come on. We can't do anything more," she let him pull her away, but her eyes never left Dooku.

 _"_ _There are no words… I can utter… That can excuse my deeds. I used you, cruelly….To accomplish horrible ends."_

Jabiim. The horrible torture she had inflicted on a man she would die for now. All on his orders.

 _"_ _Then I stole… Your family from beneath you…I see that now…."_

All of her Nightsister family and friends had been massacred. They had been slaughtered by this man for no other reason than to punish her for surviving. Perhaps she never should have survived. Maybe that was what the Force had been trying to tell her by destroying her home world.

 _"_ _You were… A threat. He ordered me to kill you."_

She was still a threat. She could still inflict horrible damage, and suddenly the terror that she might do something one day to inadvertently hurt the people she cared about flared in her chest. She trembled with the Force of it.

"Asajj," Lux was calling as the doors behind them closed, locking Dooku in his own lonely cocoon. "Asajj, are you alright?" He had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, fairly holding her upright.

Asajj could only nod, thought it wasn't true.

 _"_ _You had hate. You had training. You wanted to destroy the Jedi…"_

Oh dear Force. Asajj pressed a hand to her heart as she leaned against the door, slowly sinking down. Lux did the same, and his own roiling emotions were not helping hers.

"Don't let me be like him," she prayed to the Force. It was her direst wish right now. She would give anything not to be that person anymore, the person who was just like him.

"What?"

 _"_ _Go, and raise your apprentice to be better than we."_

Ventress, throwing embarrassment to the wind, gripped Lux's hand in hers and turned to him. "Don't let me be like him," she whispered desperately, in near tears. "Please don't let me be like him…" _don't let me hurt Mara, don't let me Turn again, don't let me betray the Jedi, don't let me die alone and broken like he is, don't let me forget my teachings. Not again. Not again._

Lux was even more flabbergasted than he had been a moment before, if that was at all possible. He took it in stride though. He placed a reassuring hand on top of hers and squeezed gently. His eyes held nothing but sincerity.

"I won't," he whispered back, voice trembling. "You won't. I promise. I promise," and though it was shallow, and came from a man that she barely knew, Asajj clung to that vow like a child clung to its mother. Through their hands, they clung to each other like children sitting in the dark hiding from the monsters in their closet, saved only by intertwining pinkies and two words.

" _I promise_."


	16. We all will be

~Intrepid's POV~

"Ugh," Intrepid groaned, flopping unto her back in Ahsoka's chambers, hands outstretched. Her head pulsed with agony, and she closed her eyes to get rid of the colors dotting the undersides of her eyelids.

"Ow," she moaned, curling into a ball on the comfy meditation couch. She really ought to get one of these, actually. It was nice to be lying down, the lights dimmed to perfect blackness and complete silence. She should carry it around on her back, along with every other worry and responsibility on the face of the…

"Ow," she growled again as another pulse of her head made her feel dizzy. Her entire body aches, as if she hadn't slept in three days. Which, thinking about it, how long had it been since she had last slept? She couldn't remember. Recalling anything past two hours earlier was a struggle for her right then, and besides, even if her head allowed it, it just was not going to get done.

 _Nope._ Never getting done. Just like the rest of what she had wanted to do with her life. Never getting done. Dreams extinguished. Goodnight.

She settled her aching brain more securely on the pillow and sighed. Leia was… Somewhere with Luke. Safe, preferably. Her own master was… Somewhere with Obi-wan, doing something helpful, probably. And Dooku was… getting interrogated by Lux and Asajj where he was certainly _not dying_ … Hopefully.

And she was going to sleep. Thank you very much. Intrepid willed herself to forget her worries and just relax into…

The doors suddenly slid open, with a hiss that sent vibrations of pain into her skull. " _Jinx_ ," a feminine, familiar voice whispered, with a distinctly husky tone. Two shadows walked in, one- smaller, horned head-leading the other with arms wrapped around his neck. He followed, eyes glued to her as if entranced and hands circling her waist possessively.

Oh, this was just _spectacular._

"Wanna make a bet?" Ahsoka asked in the dark as the door closed behind them.

Jinx smiled disarmingly. "I won the last one," he growled, and it was becoming very clear just what they were talking about. Great. As if Intrepid hadn't wanted to throw up before, and had they _really_ not noticed her? Sloppy.

"This one is different," Ahsoka trailed a finger up his face. "This time, you'll do something for me. Wanna know what it is?"

Intrepid didn't want to know what it was, thank you very much. "Can you two get a room?" She called gruffly.

She cocked a brow, cringing away from the light of two sabers pointed directly in her face at that point. Blast, why was everything so bright?

"Intrepid!?" Jinx squeaked, as he powered down his saber.

"What are you doing here?" Ahsoka demanded, much too loudly.

"Trying to sleep. Which is actually quite difficult when… No, Jinx, don't turn on the light please…Ugh!" She stuffed her face back into the couch pillow when the lights suddenly flared to life, sending her spinning into a land of hopeless migraine agony.

She cursed in a long forgotten language. The lights were dimmed significantly. Ahsoka touched her back.

"Migraine?" Thank the _Force_ she was whispering.

"Yeah," Intrepid groaned.

"Why are you in my room?" Ahsoka asked confusedly. Intrepid waved vague hand.

"Closest," she lied. In truth, she felt very lonely when these migraines hit, nearly incapacitating her with their intensity. Nava used to sit next to her bed when she was a Padawan, rubbing gently at her temple until the wave of nausea hit. Thank the Force it rarely happened in battle. Being near something that reminded her of someone close-like Ahsoka, practically her sister- made that loneliness fade a bit.

"Do you need…?"

"Just want sleep. Go back to whatever you were doing," she waved her hand at them, shooing. "Somewhere else. Not that I approve," she told them.

"Ah, we wouldn't be doing it if you didn't approve," the end of the couch suddenly slacked as Jinx sat down beside her, squeezing a foot comfortingly. She yanked it away. Tickling only made things worse.

"Shut up, Jinx," she growled.

Ahsoka's hand rubbed the back of her shoulder, her worry palpable in the Force. "Are you sure you don't want some soup? A blanket?" Ooh, blanket.

"Since you're determined to serve me," Intrepid sighed, chancing a glance up. Ahsoka was blurry in her vision. A tender hand felt at her forehead.

"No fever."

"Just tired. Blanket?"

"Jinx?" He went without a word. Ahsoka kept rubbing her back. Intrepid sighed and put her head down. "You know you shouldn't let it get this bad," Ahsoka scolded softly, leaning over to kindly lay her on her back. She put Intrepid's head in her lap, and began massaging her temples.

"I didn't realize it was there until ten minutes ago," Intrepid scoffed in her defense. "I've been watching Dooku."

"And taking his pain?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously.

Caught. Intrepid gave a half shrug, then refrained from ever thinking that was a good idea. "Maybe."

Ahsoka sighed. "Intrepid…"

"I know, mother."

"If you collapse dead because you've been taking care of _Dooku,_ I will never forgive you," well, that was terrifying.

"He needs me."

"No one cares what he needs," Jinx returned with the blanket, and settled it over her without asking. She relaxed with a miniscule sigh. "Thank you. Oh, and _Master_ Zadya _?_ The bet is still on." Jinx only chuckled dangerously in reply, and a pang of loneliness swept through Intrepid.

Then, as if the universe just hated her (and really, why wouldn't it? She was only a Jedi Knight) the doors slammed open. _"Intrepid_!" Oh, great. It was Lux, standing in the doorway with fire in his eyes. She assumed that he had just finished visiting Dooku.

"Shh!" Ahsoka and Jinx, loyal fools that they were, cried at him. Lux either didn't answer or didn't care.

"I know you're the reason why Dooku isn't dead and I know it's your sacred duty, but if you're going to save the lives of murderers, would you please not use my data-pad to do it?" Lux cried; each word a pounding in her head. She felt dizziness sweep over her, and then a sensation like falling. Breath left her lungs in a long whoosh, as if she had just been socked in the gut.

"Lux!" Ahsoka cried in a near whisper of warning. Lux didn't hear.

"Where did you even _get_ this? And why mine? Where's yours?" She hadn't realized falling was so unpleasant. The Force moved around her sluggishly, but she was coherent enough to realize there was something she should ask.

"Dooku dead?" She inquired thickly. Her tongue felt like it was made of cotton. She hadn't thought it a marvelous idea to let Asajj Ventress and Lux Bonteri near the man, but Master Windu had persisted. He had faith in them or something stupid like that.

"Unfortunately, no," Lux declared, then looked around.

"Why are the lights out?" There she went falling again, right before Jinx hurried up to Lux and clapped a hand over his mouth.

But it was too late. She had already slipped into oblivion.

* * *

~Ahsoka's POV~

If she could, she would have killed Lux by then. Before she had a chance to inform him of his impending death however, Intrepid went limp beneath her. Ahsoka abruptly stopped her automatic massage as panic sizzled down her spine.

"Lux!" he exclamation of frustration caused both men to look over. Lux was by her side in an instant, kneeling by Intrepid. Years of hearing that tone on the battlefield had ingrained a sense of danger into it.

"What'd I do?" he demanded as they both checked her pulse, on opposite sides of her neck. His fear was a sizzling snap of lightning in the Force.

"Nothing," Ahsoka breathed, relaxing a bit. "Or, nothing tragic. She's only out cold," Lux looked appropriately contrite.

"Why…?"

"Migraine. She's been taking pain from Dooku," upon hearing that name, Lux's face turned dark as he scowled.

"You have got to be joking me," Ahsoka shook her head.

"Sacred duty, remember? She's in a light healing trance now. We should leave her to rest," Ahsoka gently deposited Intrepid's head on the couch again. You work too hard and for too little my friend. Then she turned to him.

"I would kill you…"

"If I weren't already considering it myself," Lux agreed, watching Intrepid with worry in his eyes. He looked up. "I'm sorry," he said with a deep sigh which indicated, more than anything, that he was disturbed. "I was just… It's only..."

Ahsoka decided to spare him the explanation. "Dooku?" Lux exhaled slowly.

"Bingo," he grumbled, turning his eyes back to Intrepid. "It's okay, though." That sounded as if he were trying to convince himself as well as her.

"And Asajj?" Something rippled across his face, then quickly vanished.

"Don't ask," he growled. Ahsoka determined that she would ask later. Lux gestured down to Intrepid. "Are you sure she'll be alright?" he asked. Ahsoka opened her mouth to answer when her comm. link chimed.

 _This is not a good time,_ she thought with irritation, answering it. "Master," it was Luke. "I'm ready when you are. Where are you?" Oh, yes, their scheduled sparring match. _I have a Padawan now,_ Ahsoka thought with a groan. She had completely forgotten about the sparring match between Luke and her. It didn't seem like a good omen for her to be late to her own training session.

Not a good omen at all. That was something Anakin had once done to her on a daily basis. Now she knew it was so that he could spend time with Padme, but he hadn't trusted her with that info back then.

Big surprise.

And Force knew she didn't want to be like him. "I'll be there shortly, Luke," she told him. "Wait a moment. I'm handling something."

"Yes, master." Maybe not so much like Anakin after all. _He_ would have just told her to wait and then not offered an explanation. Ahsoka sighed and put down her comm. link.

"You two," she pointed to Luke and Jinx, but her back stabbing lover held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Oh, no, sunshine," he said. "I have work to do too. The clones and I are going hunting tonight," ah, right. Having spent most of his Padawan years on a jungle plant, Jinx was the main hunter for the entire Temple. And the fact that the clones couldn't feel the death of the animals they hunted in The Force made them prime candidates to help.

 _Blast it!_

She looked at Lux. He shook his head, expression pinched with shame. "I promised Master Tinn I'd help him repair some old fighters," he said. Ahsoka harrumphed.

"Someone here has to take care of Intrepid," she informed them, leveling an eye at them. Technically, she could cancel the sparring match with Luke, but that was irresponsible and wrong and they didn't have to know that she could do that until there was no other choice but for her to do it.

"I can spare one of the clones. Cody, maybe?" Jinx offered. Ahsoka stared at him, aghast. He wanted a clone to watch her sister while she was in a deep healing trance, one brought about by the Force, noticeably?

"He's with Intrepid all the time, Soka," Jinx reminded her, seeing the question on her face. "He probably knows as much about healing as she does. Besides, do you know of a single Jedi right now not doing something?" No, she didn't. Preparing for war was a pretty hefty job after all. The entire Temple was abuzz with preparations.

Besides, she did trust Cody. He was as honorable as Obi-wan, and perhaps just as trustworthy. If something happened to Intrepid that he couldn't handle, she knew he would bring help. She nodded.

"Ok," she conceded. Jinx gave a curt nod, smiling a bit in that annoyingly knowing way of his before turning on his heel and vanishing into the confines of the hallways to find Cody. He went before she could remind him that he did have a comm. link and thus was technically able to just call Cody from where he was like a normal person. She rolled her eyes.

He was still on Iwasskah sometimes.

Now for her next order of business. Ahsoka stood. "Lux?" he turned to her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he smiled a bit.

"I don't know," he replied, softly. "Do you think I should be?" _Do you think I should try to get over it?_

Ahsoka smiled. "You will be," she promised him. She looked back down at Intrepid, and felt a pang in her heart. It was nearly the end.

"We all will be," she whispered as a prayer to the Force.


	17. Romeo

**_Later:_**

~Cody's POV~

She was so beautiful.

All smooth lines tinted gree and delicate features that held the power of galaxies. Power he could never imagine, but he had seen it in action, and so had learned never to fear it.

Never to fear her.

Cody stood in Ahsoka Tano's small kitchen area, staring down at the woman in a deep healing trance on aforementioned Togruta's couch. The lights were dimmed, by Ahsoka's instruction, for when Intrepid woke up. At first Cody had not been sure why he was there. Ahsoka had left an hour ago with instructions to just… Watch her.

 _"_ _Just in case,"_ The Jedi had said, casting anxious glances at her friend before squeezing his shoulder as she walked past _. "Thanks Cody,"_ and then she had scampered away. Cody wouldn't have thought it scampering had he not been there when Ahsoka Tano herself walked off the AT-AT Walker at the battle of Christophsis a lifetime ago. Back when the world was very different; and he had wholeheartedly believed that it was treason against the Republic for a Clone to fall in love.

Their duty was to fight and die for the Republic, in service to their Jedi generals. Nothing less and nothing more. Over time, the strictness of his beliefs had dimmed somewhat, but it was only when he had seen Intrepid, even more lifetimes ago, that the erroneous thought had completely vanished. His entire world had shifted on its axis when he saw her. He still remembered the feeling of breathlessness that had overtaken him, followed quickly by butterflies flapping about in his stomach and a flush of heat enveloping him in a suffocating embrace.

His initial reaction had frightened him into thinking he was compromised, maybe sick, what other explanation was there for this… This _madness_? Sometimes, he still thought he was mad. Less often now that he had seen how Obi-wan (the last person he had thought would _ever_ fall in love) looked at Nava.

 _You know,_ he thought to the galaxy, shaking his head. He moved towards the cabinets to grab a cup of tea. Ahsoka wouldn't mind. _I did have things to do today._

Nothing so… _Absorbing_ as staring at Intrepid, yes, but they were important things. Cody readily admitted to his lack in proclaimed people skills, but he even he knew that staring at people while they were sleeping was probably not a very clever battle plan.

Besides, he was preparing for the upcoming war as much as any Jedi. Being a clone, he was probably more proactive, too, he thought with a small smile. It was a boastful thought, but altogether true. Since escaping the strict lifestyle of slavery. The Jedi had been more lax in their every day doings. Sure, the lot of them were still the most dangerous fighting Force in the galaxy (other than the Sith) but they were… Different, somehow. Different from how they had been during the Clone Wars.

Intrepid let out a small noise. Cody was by her side in a second; using the tricks she had taught him to check her pulse by looking at her breathing. It struck him (and Rex, who never ceased teasing him about it) as ironic how he had never been interested in healing until he met her. Her breathing was fine. Her brows were furrowed, though.

 _A dream, then,_ he concluded, vaguely proud of himself for his abilities. He had not been trained as a medic during the Clone War, but with Intrepid's staunch and patient efforts, he was slowly getting there. Having Cody as a medic would have been an asset during the war. But alas, it hadn't been ordained by the Force.

Or something.

In fact, Cody could recall that day's conversation as if it had only been yesterday…

 _Cody didn't know whether it was a dream come true or a nightmare. He chose to think of it as both, considering the fact that his heart thumped in his chest whenever he thought of it; and a flush returned to his cheeks._

 _He was going on a mission with the Jedi for the first time in many, many years. So many that Cody had lost count, as well as the rest of the Clone population, which consisted of him and Rex, respectively. The two of them were the only two who had escaped the Sith Palace alive. Their brothers remained in that hell-hole, probably dead for their contributions in the escape of the Jedi. Cody's stomach roiled, and he quickly turned his mind away from that and back to the task at hand._

 _He was polishing his blaster, running his hands in circular motions over every segment of the old weapon, watching his own eyes flicker in the shine of its surface. The familiar activity kept him concentrated on a single task, easy and undemanding. It was the only thing keeping him together at this point, whether he would burst into tears of happiness or sadness that at this exact moment, he could not bear thinking about._

 _It seemed that he could not bear thinking about a lot of things nowadays, however it was for different reasons than that of the Jedi. And even the Jedi he did not want to think about, for those thoughts led to ones about Intrepid. She was a problem in herself. Cody sighed._

 _Rex was there as if the sigh had called to him. "Knock, knock," he declared as he walked in._

 _Cody snorted, mildly amused. "You don't know the meaning of the word," he scolded good naturedly. Rex rarely knocked to come into his house. Then again, Cody never knocked when he barged into Rex's quarters, so he supposed that they were even. Rex swaggered over to the chair where Cody sat shining his weapon, snatching it with clear authority and inspecting the muzzle as if he suspected Cody weren't performing his duties right._

 _True to his character, Rex did just that. "This is disgraceful," he announced. Cody snorted and took his blaster back. It was brilliant, thank you very much._

 _"_ _What do you want?" he demanded; the gruffness in his speech muffled by his chuckles. Rex shrugged and crossed his arms._

 _"_ _To see you," that made sense. They were the only clones in the temple after all. Cody patted the seat next to him, slinging a leg over the other with debonair._

 _"_ _Can't get along without me, can you brother?" he teased. Rex sighed as he sat, his only rebuttal to that a stringent glare._

 _"_ _Don't get cocky," he informed Cody, as if the other ever could when he was surrounded by universe controlling warriors all the time. The Jedi were good people, but they had the oddest way of making Cody feel small and insignificant. They never tried to do that of course, but there was always some thrum of power that one felt when close to them, a slight undercurrent of importance that Cody knew he could never possess. He or Rex._

 _So yes, they sought each other out on occasion when they wanted to be in the presence of another powerless mortal resigned to the shackles of ordinary life. "Padme tried to contact Anakin again," Rex told him as Cody resumed his cleaning. The other clone scowled. That wasn't new._

 _"_ _No answer?"_

 _"_ _He never answers," Cody felt his chest grow heavier with the weight of his own sigh. The situation with Anakin was just… It was a mess. It had always been a mess really, but especially now._

 _"_ _What happened to him, Cody?"Rex lamented. "The man I knew…He would never have done this to his own family. It's tearing them apart. Doesn't he know that?" Cody shook his head._

 _He knew how much respect Rex had for Anakin, the bond between them. He experienced it himself with Obi-wan. The two of them had followed the insane Team to the mouth of the hells and back, through war and conflict and heart break. Rex and Cody had helped raise the twins; destroy Bruck and aided in the Jedi's escape from slavery. They had always been there, and the Jedi had become as much a part of their life as they had conglomerated into theirs._

 _"_ _He's lost, Rex," Cody tried to assuage him. Rex grumbled._

 _"_ _He's a pain in my…"_

 _"_ _Rex!" They chuckled together, softly. There had been times when Cody had said that about Obi-wan. In fact, they had both said it at numerous times during their years of knowing the men._

 _"_ _I know he's lost, Cody," Rex replied after a moment, staring before them as if he were trying to recall how Anakin Skywalker had been before Darth Acrasus, before slavery, before all of this. It seemed such a distant dream that Rex had to squint at it._

 _"_ _But… Padme and the twins, why do they have to suffer with him? Why do I?" Rex shook his head in frustration, fists clenching. Before Coy could open his mouth to reassure him however, Rex went on as if the subject were burning his tongue. "Anyway brother, what are doing polishing that old thing anyway? We're in the Jedi temple, remember? On an uninhabited planet where the nearest threat is Starkiller in a mood?" When he said it like that, the universe almost seemed normal. "Besides," Rex added. "You're practically a healer now," he pointed out. Cody shook his head._

 _"_ _I only know a few tricks," he protested._

 _"_ _You could save the lives of hundreds," Rex contradicted with a dubious snort at his modesty. "Matter of fact, I wish you'd taken that into account during the Clone War. Come on, Cody," he cajoled when he saw his brother's dubious expression. "Don't tell me you don't enjoy working with Intrepid, and not only because you're head over heels in love with her." Cody blushed, but he couldn't say no to that._

 _"_ _Well…"_

 _"_ _And that you would gladly hang up that blaster if you could stick needles in someone's arm all day…"_

 _Cody smiled. "Rex," he began, scolding. The other waved a dismissive hand._

 _"_ _We're allowed to have feelings now, Cody. In case you hadn't noticed. Maybe you were born to be a clone," he gestured to the blaster. "But I think you were destined to be a healer. I'm your big brother. You should listen to me."_

The part about being the big brother was a lie, of course. Cody was two weeks older than Rex was. However, he did have a point about Cody preferring the healer's life to the fighters. He didn't want to hurt any more, but heal the hurt that war caused. It behooved him after serving the Empire for seven years.

 _Your brothers are still serving them,_ Cody flinched away from the thought which invaded his mind and wriggled there, driving a nail into his heart. As if she had sensed the hurt, Intrepid groaned softly. Cody was at her side before he could even think about what he was doing. He didn't lean over her, just stood there. Jedi were dangerous when startled.

Intrepid did not wake fully. Her wide striking eyes opened a millimeter, settled on him briefly, and then fluttered close again, her breathing even and smooth. She was in a deep, dreamless sleep. Even a glimpse of her green eyes was enough to make a sizzle of longing and want bound up from Cody's toes straight to his heart. How simple it would be just to stare…

But she could probably feel it. Feel everything. He blushed crimson and turned away; once more scolding his heart for yearning after a prize he neither deserved nor ever would have.


	18. Truth

**_Two Days Later:_**

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Master Kenobi, your team is ready to embark?" Obi-wan took a moment to be grateful that he was still known as _Master_ Kenobi, rather than _General_ Kenobi, before answering.

"I wouldn't say _ready,"_ he ventured cautiously, leaning back into the soft familiarity of his seat. He slung his left leg over his right and leveled his gaze upon the chamber. "I would say resigned."

"Close enough," Master Olayra piped in, with a wave of her hand.

" _Not_ close enough," Mace contradicted with a sharp glance at the audacious woman. He turned blazing brown eyes to Obi-wan, and the Jedi Master had to smile. That was the same gaze which would trap him, squirming and apologetic in his spot when he was a youngling. How things had changed. "You all are going into an unknown hyperspace lane, Obi-wan. And if you reach Courascant first, you all will be the ones to start the strike on Darth Sidious. We need you _ready_ ," he informed him, as if he supposed anything Obi-wan could say would make them so. Nonetheless, he dipped his head obediently.

"We will do what we must, Master Windu," he promised. Mace gave him a wary look, as if suspecting that his answer was a diversion to steer him away from what he truly wanted. He did not pursue it however.

"Good. Now, I believe our next news for today is Dooku," there was a collective groan that could be felt through the Force. This topic was both elusive and sensitive. None of them particularly knew what to do with Dooku. Nevertheless, Obi-wan dug into the folds of the Force, searching for him. He could feel that his grand-master was awake, lucid and waiting. He could probably feel them too, and was internally chuckling at the Grand Council's impatience to ask the burning question.

How had he survived and escaped the clutches of the Sith? And what in the blazes were they supposed to do with him now?

Mace sighed and leaned forward, his shoulders slumped as if the universe were bearing down on him. Obi-wan, remembering Anakin's angst stricken face, only shook his head. None of them knew the true cost that the universe exacted from those who were sworn-or prophesized-to save it.

"Send him in," he ordered, and Obi-wan relayed the command back to Intrepid. He could feel waves of disapproval wafting from her.

 _He's still ill, master,_ she told him with the same protective spirit that Bant had possessed whenever the council had called upon him while he was in the med-bay. He smiled at the memory.

 _He's waiting for this, young one,_ he pointed out.

 _He's as mad as you all are_ , ah. So having a Padawan had given her a bite to accompany her determined spirit. Obi-wan admired it, but he was getting too old for defiance now.

 _Intrepid. This takes precedence._ Even through the Force, he kept his tone calm but forceful. This was not only a request, it was an order. Intrepid, thankfully, was not like Anakin-or Han- would have been. She respected him enough to silently obey.

Several minutes later, their increasingly aggravated conversation about the attachment law was interrupted by Yan Dooku stumbling into the threshold, held up by Intrepid.

Gently, she lowered him to his knees. He seemed so flabbergasted by the Light that Obi-wan was sure he would have collapsed soon anyway. "Thank you Intrepid," he gave her a slight nod, appreciative of her compliance. She returned his nod respectfully, though her face was still pinched with worry. He made himself a mental note to congratulate and thank Nava for training an apprentice so steadfast in her compassion.

It would do the Jedi well in the times to come.

Intrepid turned on her heel and left Dooku on his knees, staring up at the council expectantly.

Mace opened his mouth. "Some of you do not have the Force," or maybe he wasn't so expectant. Obi-wan exchanged a glance with Master Tinn as the fragile shadow of a once great Sith lord spoke, curiously.

The non Force sensitive in the room only tipped their chins higher. "We are still Jedi," one of the Alwari informed him evenly. Dooku cocked a brow.

"Obviously," he drawled with some of his old wit. Obi-wan smiled.

"Much has changed since you last stood before the Jedi Council, old friend," he explained, leaning forward to clasp his hands in his lap.

"You had a hand in freeing us, so that we may live to be here," Master Olayra pointed out with uncharacteristic kindness. "Why?"

Dooku blinked a few times as he were waking up, swaying where he knelt. A brief nudge with the Force propped him back up, and he inhaled deeply. "It was the right thing… To do," he replied. Mace and Obi-wan glanced at each other.

"You hated the Jedi not even a scant few years earlier," Master Tinn pointed out. Dooku's eyes dropped with shame. His eyes became shadowed with memories of hate, quite like Anakin's were at the moment.

"Yes," he said softly. "I think it wise… To explain that," Obi-wan crossed his legs deliberately and thought back to his own master. He felt almost as if Qui-gon and Yoda were both standing behind his chair with arms crossed, ready to hear the story of how a man they had both loved fell so far from the Light. Their determination rocked him.

"It _is_ the story we've all been waiting for," he agreed.

 ** _Later:_**

By the end of Dooku's story, the daylight outside had faded to translucent beams of approaching dusk, the sounds of nocturnal animals hooting and whooping excitement stirring them all to wakefulness.

Well, mostly all of them. Dooku had passed out a few moments before being carried away by Intrepid. The council remained behind. None of them spoke. They sat in the seats staring at the space where Dooku had been before broodingly, his story striking a chord in their hearts, and his shame stirring some sympathy in their souls.

They all knew what it was to be a slave.

However, none of them had voluntarily walked into slavery's arms. None of them had destroyed wantonly and without regard to the consequences. Count Dooku, had, in many senses of the word, opened up the door for Sidious to walk through and take over the galaxy. For that reason, the others were less sympathetic than Obi-wan was. "Justice would dictate we kill him," one of the Alwari said. Obi-wan sent them sharp glance.

"Justice does not equate to murder," he said severely.

The man shrugged; palms upward as if the symbol of gifts and offering would appease Obi-wan. "What else can we do?" He asked.

"Seek it in the Jedi Way," Mace stated with utmost sincerity.

"The Same Jedi Way we're proposing amendments too?" Master Mundi wondered, innocently. Obi-wan let a reluctant huff escape his mouth. Master Mundi did have a point. They could no longer fall on the Jedi Way to protect them from reality. Nonetheless, by the way Mace opened his mouth and Master Olayra tensed, he could tell that the point had passed over their heads.

Or between their ears.

"Let not get into our first major tiff over Dooku," he suggested hopefully. "Let's have it over money or information or, Force forbid, even the vents first," he smiled a bit when a few snickers meant his plea. The Force lightened. The vents had been a subject of hot and amused debate in the chambers ever since Luke and Leia had tried listening in on their conversations using said appliances.

"Agreed," Master Mundi said, leaning forward to place his palms together thoughtfully. "I do not think this is something that should divide us," at least they could all agree on that.

"We have to do _something_ with him," Obi-wan pointed out, as much as it did pain him to say it that way. He could not erase the memories of his youth; memories where Dooku had helped him with his Lightsaber form and shared his exasperation with Qui-gon Jinn.

Mace let out a slow groan as he leaned forward in his seat. Then, before his elbow had even hit his knees, he stiffened. The Force rocked with enlightenment. Obi-wan cocked a brow as Mace sat ram rod straight, a look of bedazzlement on his face.

"Of course!" The Jedi master cried, banging a hand down on the side of his chair.

"What?" Master Tinn asked, cocking his head curiously.

"Maybe he can serve penance another way," Mace said, not looking at any of them. He stared straight ahead, unblinkingly. "The same way Anakin and Asajj are. He can work his debt off," he said. Obi-wan cocked both brows. He had never been aware that Anakin and Asajj were officially paying off their brief delusions, but one did learn something new every day.

"How?" He asked, echoing what Anakin had asked many times before.

 _How can I possibly make up for this?_

Mace turned to him, and a slow, almost mischievous smile took over his face. Obi-wan's gut clenched. He had the oddest, most discomfiting feeling that he was about to pay for the prank he and Garen had played on Master Windu when they were fourteen.

"It might require some…Negotiating, Obi-wan," Mace warned him, smiling devilishly. Obi-wan glanced around as all eyes swiveled to him, and then…

Then he knew and wondered what he had done to make the Force hate him so much.

"Oh, no." He gulped.

 _ **Later:**_

Obi-wan remembered the last time he had prepared for war. He had been a mere child. No older than Ahsoka was now, he had foolishly believed that he had done the right thing by delivering the clone army to the Jedi Council. Naïve, he had shoved his doubts and disgust for the impending war to the back of his mind, like a child that pushes away an offending toy.

At times, he wondered if that was all the galaxy had been to them; a toy. The Jedi had helped to disfigure it so much, and he had delivered into their hands the tools to do it. He inhaled deeply, feeling the weight on his chest grow as he did so. Before him was a physical representations of the Forces that Bail had readied for the Jedi. Cruisers and fighters, tanks and blasters. Weapons of mass destruction and warfare.

Obi-wan exhaled heavily, suddenly glad that he was alone. The weight in his heart remained, but that, too, he pushed to the back of his mind and reached forward, touching each shape with soft, light touches, cataloguing the number and abilities to then mentally comparing it to the number of Jedi present in the Temple.

He did not know how long he had been at that when he felt a familiar presence walk into the room behind him. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. Then her body- lithe, warm, cherished- pressed into his back as the other arm wrapped around his torso. Obi-wan could only smile as he grabbed the hand on his shoulder and kissed it.

Nava set a chin on his shoulder, and he could almost see the thoughtful terseness of her lips. The beauty of her presence momentarily choked him.

"I suppose those are our ships?" he nodded, still speechless.

Nava hummed in the back of her throat, disapprovingly. "I don't want this for our children, Obi," she whispered after a moment. He nodded agreement.

"I know," he whispered back.

Nava exhaled slowly, her breath tickling the back of his ear. "Maybe we can convert a cave in the forest into a temporary stronghold and lock them in," he chuckled softly to the image she projected to him.

"They would climb out through the vents," he replied. Nava snorted.

"Or cut through the walls with their new Lightsabers," he could feel her roll her eyes through the Force and kissed her hand again.

"They are _our_ boys, darling," he murmured.

"They got that from _you_ ," Nava replied dryly, and he felt warmth replace the weight in his chest. Han and Lando weren't his-their- sons by blood, but he felt in the Force and in his heart that they were meant to be his. He chuckled softly.

"What about the other children?" he inquired.

Nava ran a hand over his chest absently. "Intrepid will be alright. I think having a Padawan will be good for her. Anakin, well… He got that from you, too," of course he did.

Obi-wan counted the last of the ships. "What? His propensity to turn to the Dark Side?"

"No. His propensity to hold in guilt and let it fester," he gave a half shrug.

"Guilty as charged," she gave him a whack upside the head for the cheap joke. He grinned. Even her displeasure made him feel special. "Have you spoken to Padme about it?" Nava shook her head.

"I don't know what to say to her. For all your evident faults, Obi, you've never been _that_ stupid," Obi-wan's next exhale sounded more like a growl than he had wanted it too.

"He's Lost."

Nava seemed determined to play devil's advocate. Her voice was equally as terse when she said: "He left."

"And how long did it take me to come to my right mind and realize that I loved you?" And that caused her to smile. He stopped fiddling with the blasted ships and grabbed her other arm, pulling until she consented and moved to wrap her arms around him from the front. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Hmm?" he still wanted an answer. Nava answered softly.

"A millennia."

"Well then, you see? I had been hurt too, Nava," Siri's face flashed in their memories. "It took me a long time to get past that. Anakin has never coped well with failure, or acquiescence but he will do what is right. Always. No matter what. Once he realizes that too, I have faith he'll come to his right mind. Tell Padme that," Nava huffed against his neck, and pulled away. He missed her warmth.

"You should have learned by now, Master Kenobi; that the advice you give to errant Padawan's does not work on stressed wives. I do not envy Padme right now," neither did he.

"She's strong too."

A nod. "Stronger than me. I would have flogged you by now."

Obi-wan chuckled softly. "And it would have _worked,"_ he whispered into her ear. They laughed together for a moment, savoring the present moment like a fine wine. Then, when Nava looked back down at the war machines, the moment ended.

"You were troubled earlier," she observed. Obi-wan sighed.

"Ah, you sensed that, did you?"

"Are you joking? Your very blood pressure went up. What happened?"

Obi-wan gently squeezed her arm before releasing her, leaning over the holographic display as if he could see any of it. "Mace had a stellar idea," He informed her sarcastically. "He wanted to send Dooku with us on the mission.

Nava was silent for one heartbeat, then two, then…

"Is he completely insane?" Obi-wan was glad that someone agreed with him.

"That's what Master Mundi asked him," he smiled faintly at the memory. "Frankly, I think he went mad years ago," he stated with some thought.

"He wants to send an injured former villain with us on a potentially suicidal mission with two people whom Dooku has harmed significantly?"

"You can see why I was so…. Er… _Alarmed,_ earlier," Nava's Force signature spiked with palpable tension.

"Obi, please tell me you…"

"I told him that if he wanted Dooku to accompany us on this mission, he'd have to sneak him aboard our ship himself. I won't go to the others with this kind of thing, Nava. Especially Lux and Asajj. Once, I would have just told them to suck it up, but if I ever discovered that Darth Maul was alive and Mace asked me to bring him along on a mission…. No, I won't betray their respect like that," he could feel the warmth of her gaze on him as she gently took his chin in her hands and guided his lips to hers. _Well, had I known this kind of decision would have brought me this kind of reply; I might have made it earlier,_ he thought, dazedly blissful.

"I'm so proud of you," she breathed against his mouth.

Anakin chose that moment to walk in. _Well, one could call his timing good or bad depending on who they were,_ Obi-wan supposed as his friend stopped in the doorway upon sensing who else was in here with him.

"Oh. Forgive me. Am I interrupting?" He asked. Obi-wan jerked away from Nava quickly, already feeling the blush spreading across his face. Nava giggled softly.

"No, Ani. We were just talking about you," the surprise-and slight trepidation- was in his voice as Anakin answered.

"Oh."

Nava patted Obi-wan's shoulder affectionately. "Assuming that you're here for him, I'll leave you two trouble-makers to your mischief," she walked away. She walked past Anakin, pressing a motherly kiss to his cheek. "See you whenever," she tossed over her shoulder, the door clicking shut behind her.

Obi-wan turned to the general vicinity of Anakin's Force signature with eyebrow cocked. His friend moved forward cautiously, as if afraid he were about to be struck. "I'll never get used to you now," the Knight muttered.

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan inquired, surprised at the long-suffering tone.

"You showing emotion. It's frightening, actually," if he could have rolled his eyes, he would have. Instead, he merely shrugged as the last vestiges of modest embarrassment made an appearance.

"Wasn't it you who always complained about my dispassion?" He asked dryly. Anakin was at his side then, tall and muscular, yet in the Force he seemed very, very small.

"I never said it wasn't pleasing, just frightening," Anakin assured him.

"Very funny," they remained in a silence for a long moment, their lives centered into the display below.

The war that was to come.

 _At least we've made it this far alive,_ Obi-wan thought, struggling to find something to be grateful for. During the Clone Wars, sometimes he had doubted whether he and Anakin would survive the war. That doubt had followed him to the Sith War and beyond. "Sometimes I wish I could go back," he sighed, breaking the silence. "To the beginning of this. Whenever that was. And just…." what? "Change things," he finally settled with.

Anakin nodded. "Me too," he whispered. "I wish I had been better, smarter, stronger. Whatever. I wish…" his voice caught. "I wish I could do everything I'm supposed to have," he breathed.

Obi-wan's heart ached for his friend. He knew-perhaps better than anyone-how much the prophecy had always weighed on Anakin. Even as a child, the responsibility of an entire _galaxy_ had preyed upon him.

"I would never undo you, though," he offered quietly, with all the sincerity within him. "I have _never_ -not even once-regretted our friendship, Anakin," the other nodded.

"I know," he agreed, and his voice sounded hoarse. They lapsed into silence again. This time it was Anakin who spoke first. "Obi-wan, what do you think we're going to encounter in this new galaxy?" _Of all the questions to ask me, Anakin…_

Obi-wan really wished that they didn't know each other so well at moments like these. Anakin never did learn when to just _let things be_. Worries included, and he could sense it if Obi-wan was lying. That evidently hadn't changed with his departure.

"I don't know," he replied, honestly. "The end I suppose. That's what my feelings tell me. Why?"

Anakin inhaled deeply. The Force around him thundered, like a raincloud heavy with sorrow. Obi-wan turned as his gut rumbled with dread. Whatever it was weighing on Anakin now…

It wasn't good.

"Leia," Anakin's voice cracked. He took a moment to choke the emotions down again. "Leia told me that she has to forgive me because she's a Jedi, but she doesn't have to love me," his chest seized in shocked sympathy. " _Never again,"_ Anakin choked, and Obi-wan did not have to touch him to know that he was trembling. He did not have to use the Force to know that Leia had broken her father's heart. He knew how that felt. He had lost two children. Anakin had screamed that he hated him a fair number of times during his teenage years.

But those two had died, by designs beyond his control of will, and in his heart, Obi-wan had always known that Anakin didn't mean what he said. Anakin's daughter had abandoned him because of his own actions, a relationship torn asunder before it really had time to prosper. Obi-wan couldn't imagine a worse punishment.

Or a more tragic thing.

"Oh, Anakin," he breathed, moving forward by pure instinct, desperate to comfort and reluctant to admit that he didn't know how. Anakin took a step backwards.

"I just…" he steadied his voice. "I wish I knew that the future would make it worth it. That somehow, all of this suffering will be _worth_ it," for one of the first times in his life, Obi-wan hated the Force which dished out justice and irony in such equal measure. He reached out and laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Anakin," he breathed. "She was just angry. She'll…"

Anakin jerked from beneath his touch. "Don't lie to me," he ground out between clenched teeth as tears ran down his face. "Don't you dare….!" realizing that he was raising his voice-that he was becoming angry-Anakin stopped. He stood there, so close to Obi-wan's heart yet so far from him in spirit and slowly broke. Again.

"Master," he stated, prayed, begged. "Just… Tell me the truth. Will this be worth it?" Obi-wan scrambled for something-anything- in his endless reserves of wisdom that might calm Anakin's soul; that might bring him back.

But he only had the truth, so he said that instead. "I don't know," and he was far from surprised when Anakin nodded, tightly. "Anakin, I…. I'm so sorry," he whispered helplessly. His old friend merely gave him a respectful bow.

"I know," he whispered back. "Thank you, brothem," and with that, he turned sharply on his heel and vanished, like a ghost.

The ghost of a hero.

* * *

Sorry everyone, still getting accustomed to college and time is sparse. But the story still goes on!

~QueenYoda


	19. Everlasting light

**_A week later:_**

~Lando's POV~

The terrace below was splotched in gold. Shards of eastern sunlight spliced the dark into pieces, and bathed the Jedi's bowed heads with balance. A slight wind from the North had picked up. Crisp and biting it nipped at the early morning supplicants as if testing the true measure of their devotion. As if they could care anymore about a little cold now.

The jungle beyond was only just baring its breast to the universe. Defiantly, determinedly and furiously it slowly grew into its own shoes, the trees showcasing branched shoulders strong enough to hold the entire universe at bay. The animals were whooping and howling and crowing, taking the duty of alarm clocks into their hands, though in the forest below, everything was still sure to be pitch black.

Lando couldn't stand the sound, but this quiet peace sat well in him.

He breathed in, and the wind nipped at the insides of his lungs, indignant. Later that day, the first cruisers would land on Yavin IV from the moon, where Rebel operations were. The cruisers would pick up the Jedi and move out to execute the plan.

His family was due to leave an hour earlier than that. Something told Lando that the Council actually hadn't cleared this whole 'hyperspace lane plan' with the Rebel council yet. Bail wouldn't be happy to lose some of his key warriors. Lando couldn't blame him.

After all, he was nervous too. Which was beyond stupid. It wasn't as if he wouldn't be accompanying Obs and the others on this secret adventure. The Millenia was all fueled up and ready to go. So why did this paralyzing fear sit in his gut, as if he were a stranger looking in? Watching martyrs in their last moments of life passing on ideals from one generation to the next…

Force, he was worried and he wasn't even _down_ there.

Han appeared at his side on the terrace, quietly excusing himself as he gently elbowed his way up front. They were all packed together, close bodies soaking up any rays the sun didn't save for the Jedi. His hands were folded behind his back in an unconscious imitation of Obs. Luke and Leia said that they both mimicked him often, Nava too. Lando supposed it was what sons did.

Both he and Han had their cloaks on, hoods up as if to mask their faces. They probably looked just as grave as the Jedi kneeling below. Their heads were bowed. Had they been looking up, the rays of the morning sun would have blinded them all. Lando found it a bit… Ironic, to say the least, that they had their haands on their knees as they knelt before an altar of incoming sunlight, as if they worshiped a giant sphere of fire as opposed to selflessness and courage, service and compassion. The Jedi were stupid sometimes.

Lando folded his hands into opposite sleeves thoughtfully. "They're torn apart by the very thing they love," Han whispered suddenly from beside him. Neither of them dared speak in this moment of reverence. Lando turned to his brother, shocked by the sudden revelation he had just sprouted. It was not like Han.

And he was so clever that all he could think of to ask was: "What?"

Han's expression indicated that his heart was close to bursting. "They love so much," he breathed, softly.

Lando looked back down at his adopted family. He could have joined them had he wanted. It wasn't as if he hadn't been invited, it was just that… They were Jedi. Not even the non-Force sensitive members of the Council were down there, or any of the new Force members. It was all original Jedi members, or Padawan's about to be inducted into the lineage. That's why even Luke, Leia and Mara were down there. No one knew where Asajj was. Obs had dragged Anakin, and they sat so close to each other that Lando knew they could hear the other breathing.

"Yeah," he hummed. Han shook his head.

"It ain't good, Lando," he tsked, sounding much older than he was. "It ain't good for them to care so much," Lando grunted in agreement.

"Ain't nothin good nomore," he pointed out. Obs would have their heads if he could hear them butchering language like this.

"Look at them, preparing like some gargoyles, praying to a thing which has all but died. How do you love a dead thing?"

That was easy to answer. "Don't you still love Qe?"

Han surprised him with his answer. "I love Qe's memory, yeah. I would die in his memory, but Lando… What they're doing, it's madness. They're living and dying for the Light. They're sacrificing too much, their souls even," they both glanced at Anakin. The broken prodigy.

"Isn't there something insane about loving the Light so much you believe it can never die? Is it fair to let them believe that something is more important than their own lives?"

 _Is it right, is it fair, is it safe, to deny death its claim over even the Light?_

Lando shrugged. "Yeah. Crazy," he supposed. "But brave. Infinitely brave." Besides, they both knew that it was the one thing which they loved about their Jedi friends, their infinite capacity to believe. It was that same capacity which had given them-a street rat and sold off son- a second chance at life.

Suddenly, Lux appeared at their side, followed closely by Cody. Both had their hoods up. Lux exhaled slowly through his nose, the tension in his shoulders loosening as the breath abandoned him. "Hey guys," Lux turned compassionate brown eyes to them.

Not for the first time, Lando wondered why they all weren't down there. They were Jedi too. "How are you doing?" Lux asked, and it took Lando a moment to remember that everyone still thought he and Han were getting left behind by their surrogate parents, along with Mara, Luke and Leia.

 _If only they knew._

He mustered up a fake smile of sorrow. Han dipped his head to hide a mischievous grin. _Does it mean we're horrible people if we're enjoying this?_ Probably. Lando didn't much care right now though. Sometimes he got tired of being good.

"Still mad at you guys," he grunted because it wasn't a lie, per se. He was still angry with the family for _thinking_ that they could leave them behind and still survive. What would the adults do without them?

"It's not safe for you," Cody tried to assuage him gently. Han crossed his arms but-thank the Force-bit his tongue.

"It looks like they're praying," he observed, eyes stuck on the Jedi below. Lux and Lando followed his gaze slowly, as if they were waking from a dream themselves.

"They have a right to pray after all that's happened," Lux stuck his hands into his large robe pockets and sighed. "We came in late, fellas," he observed, a melancholy twinkle in his eyes. Lando screwed his mouth into a displeased line, but he couldn't deny that Lando was correct. It was hard for him to remember a time without Obs and the other Jedi. They were his family now, but he did have to accept that he had been a late comer into this story.

"Wouldn't be the first time we arrived to the battle late," Cody said with a shrug and a nostalgic smile. Lux snorted in agreement.

Suddenly, Master Windu looked up with a jerking motion, his gasp ringing out in the courtyard as if he had just heard something incredibly scandalous. The Light bathed his face in gold, etching his wide eyes in a tableau of astonishment and awe. As if his movement had triggered a chain reaction in the group, the other Jedi allowed their faces to be bathed in golden luminance. Lando sought out Obs and Nava, kneeling side by side.

Nava's eyes were reflections of sunset, the blue and purple in them decimated by the sunlight. Pools of magma erupted in her irises, a quick glimpse directly at an angel's halo. Obi-wan's murky blind blue eyes suddenly became icier, if at all possible flashing to an almost iridescent azure. Ahsoka said that before he had been blinded, Obs eyes would change colors sometimes. Lando wondered if this is what she meant.

All of the Jedi had expression of newborns that had just discovered the small sun swinging above their crib was actually an outdated light bulb, guttering and covered with dust.

Mace inhaled deeply, breaking the tense silence. His wide eyes relaxed and the knot of tension in his entire body slowly rippled to relaxation, like a small pond ripple smoothing out once again. Then, without a word, he stood. All eyes were still on the sun, but he smiled as he glanced down on his old friends, then up at them-the new ones.

For a moment, his eyes locked with Lando's. Lando felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a flash of _something_ … Knowing? intuition? In Windu's eyes. What did it mean? What did he know?

Windu winked but didn't say anything, even though Lando _knew_ he had heard the thought in his mind. Then, with a click of his heels, he turned his back on the sun and began his journey back into the temple. Slowly, the others rose and followed like a congregation slowly filing after a casket.

It was time.


	20. Take-off

~Ahsoka's POV~

Today was the day. The day that the Skywalkers headed out for their new mission together, and instead of preparing Ahsoka was in the hangar bay with a droid and a Wookie, detailing how she wanted her fighter taken care of.

 _I wonder if I should really be spending this time making sure that Chewbacca will take care of my fighter,_ it was something Anakin would have done once. Like master, like student. All the same, the welcome buzz of the hangar bay was enough to drive any insecurity from her thoughts. Perhaps that was the real reason she was there.

Ahsoka, despite having been a Knight for a fair amount of years now, and having been part of two wars, wondered if she should be less worried. It had been seven years since she had been in the line of duty, since she had had a purpose. And now one was being suddenly shoved at her. _Who would have thought that sneaking on one mission would lead to this…_ Ahsoka was unsure if Master Piell would have agreed.

"Are you ready?" Ahsoka was unsure what she would have said to anyone else, but to Jinx she was incapable of doing anything but turning to smile jadedly as he approached. His lightsaber swayed lightly as he strode over, gleaming in the light. He had probably spent half the morning polishing it.

His expression as neutral, emotionless, but Ahsoka could tell by the stiff way that he held himself that he was just as unsure that they were making the right decision as she was. Then again, the entire Jedi Order had been like this for the past two weeks since the announcement had gone out that they were going back to war.

Stiff, short-tempered, nervous, almost as if the war waging inside of themselves that they had tried to hide was coming to the surface, ready to bombard their thoughts on a real battlefield. _This is what happens when the Force is out of Balance,_ Ahsoka thought with some bitterness. Chewbacca made a small noise of dubiousness at her casual reaction as he turned. He and Jinx exchanged a common look which drove her out of her mind. Jinx had not even _liked_ Chewbacca when they first met and now the two seemed to have some sort of physic _man_ connection or something.

"As I will ever be, I suppose," she said aloud with a shrug and a final pat on Artoo's dome. "You stay here and take good care of the little ones, Artoo," she instructed him sternly. Artoo let out a series of affronted beeps that loosely translated to: _I always have to take care of them_. Ahsoka smirked.

"Only because you're so good at it, Artooie," he spluttered in disagreement and Ahsoka chuckled.

"Don't complain, droid," Jinx drawled. "At least you don't have to spend an over amount of time with _this_ woman," he jerked a thumb at her. "It's enough to make me want to join the Force early," he said with a perfectly straight face. Chewbacca and Artoo chuckled. Ahsoka gave him a sardonic look. She would get him for that later.

"Whatever. Well, I'll see you later Chewie, take care of yourself old friend," she bid farewell to the lovable Wookie. Chewbacca gave her a slightly disturbing toothy grin before stepping forward and doing what Ahsoka had tried covertly to avoid the entire time she had been standing there. He gathered her and Jinx in for a hug that nearly cracked a few ribs. When he had released them (and they had regained control of their lungs) Jinx patted his shoulder.

"Back at ya," he wheezed. Chewbacca chuckled and gave them a slight push in the opposite direction. They had to go, and he knew it. They all knew it. Artoo whistled out a good luck, and with a final pat on the head Ahsoka and Jinx turned and headed towards the secondary hangar, where the resolute was waiting to be boarded. Neither looked at the other. Ahsoka kept her eyes fixed straight ahead, and Jinx's eyes wandered over the halls of their home as if he were memorizing what they looked like.

"Is all in readiness?" Ahsoka wondered, folding her hands behind her back to still their trembling. The steady weights of her lightsabers on her hips were warm comforts.

"Obi-wan is getting last minute details from the Council, but otherwise yes. Have you said goodbye to Luke?" Jinx wondered. Ahsoka nodded, and smiled. She liked the subject of her Padawan/ little brother better than departure.

"He was still pouting because they don't get to come, but yes. I made him promise to remember his training," she said. Jinx nodded.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be for Anakin and Padme to leave them behind," he muttered.

Ahsoka nodded. "Especially for Anakin," she agreed quietly, as if by saying it louder she might exasperate the already horrid circumstance. Jinx hummed beneath his breath. They both knew that _everything_ was harder for Anakin these days. Life itself seemed to take a great deal of the older man's energy. And after a year and a half, Ahsoka was beginning to doubt that that would ever change, that he might ever have the man who had once been brother, master and friend back again. He had been lost with Darth Acrasus.

 _I can't lose hope, I can't give up on him._ Yet how did one have hope in a shadow? How did one keep faith when that shadow was half faded already? Sometimes hope was an illusion. Sometimes, hoping was just too hard.

Jinx sighed wholeheartedly. "Listen, Soka," he said, suddenly coming to a halt. He grabbed her arm, slowing her too. Their light blue cloaks ruffled at their heels, and a soft breeze from Ilum's rainforest shivered through the halls, bringing with it the scent of lilacs that had never smelt so beautiful as now, when they were about to leave and potentially never smell them again. How vivid the world seemed when you were about to leave it.

Ahsoka looked up into deep turquoise eyes, and felt her shoulders relax. Jinx gave her a genuine smile, one of rareness. He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed. "I'm afraid, too," he said softly. The slight wind tickled their Lekku. They shuddered in unison. "But I feel as if… This is the beginning of something. Not an end to the healing," he tried to convince her. Ahsoka nodded.

"Everything is a beginning from a certain point of view, Jinxy-boy," she affirmed. This was what they had been taught their entire lives, and even in the moments when the code they lived by took everything from them, they turned to it for comfort.

"It is one which we will face together," Jinx added. Ahsoka could not help but titter.

"I feel as if we'll jumble each other up. We've never worked as a family for an extended amount of time before. Not like this," she said. Jinx shrugged.

"We'll handle it, and we'll come out stronger, just like we always have," he replied confidently. Ahsoka took a step closer to him, and despite the fact that attachment was still outlawed, ran her hands down his chest, smoothing out the wrinkles in his tunic.

"Just like we always have," she agreed in a soft whisper. Jinx reached down, putting a hand over hers where it was situated above his heart. His nimble fingers played with the ring on her right hand.

"I remember when I gave you this," he recalled with small smile. Ahsoka shook her head slowly, remembering two slaves huddled at the only cracked corner that afforded them fresh air, straining to see the stars from their concrete prison, whispering with voices tired from work and angered from maltreatment.

They stayed there for a moment then, releasing fear into the Force together, remembering that night, and tethered by the beat of their hearts. The breath of Ilum wafted over them, gifting both blessing and benediction. Who knew that blessings smelled of lilacs?

"Hey, you two!" the moment was broken. Ahsoka snatched her hands away, and Jinx let his smile fade. They looked up, caught. Intrepid and Lux were coming their way, smiling. There was strain in their eyes. Ahsoka grinned at her siblings, sheepishly. "Stop fraternizing with my sister Zadya," Lux scolded playfully as he punched Jinx in the shoulder. Jinx rubbed his aching appendage, cocking a dark eyebrow in Lux's direction. His feigned offense did not frighten Bonteri.

"We were sent to find you. Everyone is waiting," Intrepid explained, rolling her eyes.

"Then I suppose we're on our way," they began walking. "How do you guys feel?" Ahsoka asked. Intrepid shrugged while Lux patted the identical blasters on his hips.

"I feel as if this is a rather unorthodox thing that we're doing," Intrepid replied.

"That is why they sent us, you know," Lux added.

Intrepid's brow furrowed. "I don't think so," she muttered. Ahsoka perked up, glancing at Intrepid curiously. "You believe that there is a separate reason for all of us being assigned to this mission?" She wondered. Intrepid rubbed her chin, deep eyes thoughtful.

"Anakin," she stated with surety.

"What about him?" Jinx asked.

"I overheard Nava and Obi-wan talking," Intrepid explained. "The second that the Council received word that they were going back into war: they started debating what to do with him," she told them. Ahsoka felt her heart ache for her master.

"They don't trust him," she realized.

"And they especially don't trust him in a warzone," Intrepid agreed, nodding. "It makes sense. He's so unsure right now," Ahsoka wanted to deny that, but found that she would only by lying to herself. There was not a more unsure man in the world than Anakin Skywalker at that moment.

"So why send all of us?" Lux reasoned.

"Perhaps because he trusts us?" Ahsoka hazarded. Jinx and Intrepid exchanged a worried glance.

"Or maybe because we're the last ones he would expect to try and stop him if…" Intrepid let the sentence trail into space, unable to finish. Jinx did it for her.

"And because of that we're the only ones who would be able to take him down-be willing- to take him down if he does Turn," he whispered. Ahsoka's heart froze.

"So, what? This is a mission to see if he's going to Turn? And if he does they sent us as back-up to kill him?" She demanded, outraged, Intrepid shrugged dismally.

"That is Nava and Obi-wan's theory, anyways," she agreed.

"I can't believe that!" Ahsoka hissed. Jinx laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He won't Turn sunshine. Anakin… He just can't," there was a hint of dubiousness in his voice, but otherwise he sounded assured.

"The hells he will," Lux agreed, just as fiercely. Intrepid said nothing, but her eyes were sad. Ahsoka wanted to ask, but time was up. They arrived at the cruiser hangar. On the ramp, Master Windu had come to bid them farewell. The five children were there, huddled to the side with pouty and worried expressions. Ahsoka shook her head. Her Padawan still looked most displeased. One day he would understand.

Ventress was busily adjusting her belt to her waist. She was still clothed in the garments of her Bounty hunting days. Admittedly, they fit her better than any Jedi tunics ever would. Her cat-like bluish gray eyes were trained on the ground, almost awkwardly.

Cody and Rex stood side by side, uneasily shifting from foot to foot as if they had never before been on this ship. How ironic the sight of their fidgeting was. Ahsoka remembered fidgeting in a similar manner when she had first stepped aboard a cruiser bound for Christophsis

Jinx headed over to them almost as if drawn on a string. Intrepid went to talk to Leia with Lux following. Ahsoka, against her will, found her eyes traveling to Anakin, who stood beside Obi-wan. He was not speaking to Mace.

Instead, he had his hood up, eyes downcast and his shoulders were slumped inwards as if he were hiding. Ahsoka sighed, and her chest felt heavy with sadness. Where was the bold master she had known? Had Anakin paid the ultimate price for returning to the Light? Had he given not only his soul but his _spirit_?

She sensed Padme before the woman had fully arrived at her side. Ahsoka heard the other woman sigh as she, too, gazed upon her husband. "I'm hoping that this mission will be good for him," the senator said softly as she strapped blasters to the holsters on her back.

"Yeah," Ahsoka agreed putting a hand on Padme's shoulder, wishing that she could make this situation better for _anyone._ Anakin's self-loathing was just as hard on her and the twins as it was on anyone else. Padme let her eyes travel around the assembly, and the Force around her was tight with worry and indecision.

"Do you really think that we should leave Luke and Leia here?" She whispered. Ahsoka nodded.

"It is too dangerous for them to come with us, Padme," she reminded the other, even as the doubt flashed through her mind too. "We don't know what we could face on this mission," she pointed out.

"And who knows what they could face here?" Padme said bitterly. Ahsoka had to hand that point over, as much as she did not want too. There was no way to win. Both ways were dangerous, but which one more so? The difficulty of the decision was enough to make her sick. _I guess I had forgotten that this is the hardest part about wars: the decisions_ , she recalled.

"All aboard!" That was Lux hollering. Ahsoka and Padme exchanged another distressed glance before heading over, Ahsoka's hand still on Padme's shoulder. She did not know how they were going to get through this-or what prize awaited them if they did- but there was no turning back now.

The family gathered around Mace Windu in a circle, casting nervous glances at one another. _Are you ready?_ Their gazes asked. And Ahsoka wished that she had an answer that even dimly made sense. The Togruta shook her head and let her thoughts stay in the here and now where they belonged. Such thoughts were for the philosophers, who undoubtedly would have condemned them for going to war in the first place.

For a moment, Ahsoka felt anger towards the older Jedi. It was thanks to the Council that they had been Forced to make such tough decisions; it was their fault that she had to leave her Padawan and that their path was so clouded. It was _their_ fault that life was so hard… Yet Ahsoka knew that such accusations were unfair.

Life was hard on everyone, for everything. She could not claim the hard end of the deal just for herself. After all, they had all been slaves at one point or another. It seemed that hard decisions would be the new style for the Jedi Order. Spiritual enlightenment and peace were to be foreign topics from now on. _Jinx must be rubbing off on me._

Mace folded his hands behind his back and regarded each of them solemnly for a moment, his deep brown eyes expressionless. His face was pulled into a melancholy sort of hope, the kind that existed only when the persecuted see a tiny sign amidst a rather futile existence, and they begin to think that perhaps there is a possibility that they might live a better life.

A hope for a hope.

And taking that into account Ahsoka could not be angry at Master Windu, or even the council, because when there were people afraid then the sensible thing to do seemed to send the fear and the fearsome and the fear-filled away so as not to look in its face and see your own reflected terror. No one ever wanted to see who they really were, for that portrait was unbearable. .

Ahsoka, who had killed senselessly, knew that more than any other. She squared her shoulders, and hoped that she looked at least a little brave. She knew that it had been hard on Master Windu these past few years without Master Yoda. He, too, mourned a friend.

"I know this is not the usual mission," Mace began, as preliminary when they had all gathered around him, stoic but resolute. "I know that this family, if any other group of individuals in the galaxy, has had to make some tough calls. I know that you all have yet to heal from the ache of serving this Order," _a bit of an understatement, master,_ Ahsoka thought. Anakin and Ventress both shuffled in place uncomfortably.

"And know this, I do not ask this of you lightly. You all are the Order's finest, and we send you only because we know that you will come back and prove to us all once again the true meaning of Jedi," he nodded, and his eyes even encompassed Anakin the next time that they passed by everyone. "Yes," he said softly, and the shiver that ran down Ahsoka's spine told her that this benediction was also from the Force itself.

The imbalanced, darkened Force that was always with them. "Yes, you will come back. I don't know when or even what you'll face while away but you'll be back. So," he smiled. "I suppose I only need say; until we meet again. May the Force be with you in the meantime my friends. May it guide you well."

* * *

Sorry this was so late. My first semester was grueling. I don't think I'm very good at being a college student yet guys...

~QueenYoda


	21. Chapter 21

~Luke's POV~

Luke watched as _The Resolute_ drifted into Yavin IV's atmosphere slowly, a tang of unease sitting at the back of his throat. For some reason, his heart felt heavy, even though he was about to embark on the same journey. Albeit secretly.

Nevertheless, it still hurt to see them go, to know that everyone he had ever loved-from his clone brothers to his adoptive sister turned master- were intent on leaving them. It hurt to know that they hadn't looked back.

Luke felt a heavy warmth land on his shoulder, squeezing. He looked up to see Master Windu's eyes stuck to the ship taking off into the sky, a distant expression on his face. "They're off to fulfill their destiny, young one," he murmured, as if this destiny fulfillment thing was supposed to be a consolation.

"Yes master," he agreed. Then, as something occurred to him, he looked up at the Grand Master curiously. "Do you think they'll succeed?" He wondered. Mace's chest rose slowly, and his pupils narrowed, as if he were looking inside himself for the answer.

"I believe that your Father is the Chosen One," he began, haltingly. "I believe that everything happens for a reason, no matter how terrible it is. I believe in the endless resource and courage of the Light," then, as if waking from a dream, he met Luke's gaze and gave a wavering smile.

"But those are beliefs. I also happen to _know_ that a certain Millennium Falcon is prepped to depart, hidden in a cave on the mountainside. To go after them, I assume?" Luke was so astounded that he could only choke on his next inhale. Mara gave a start. Leia blinked a couple of times as if she had just been struck, and Han and Lando's mouths dropped open.

"Master!" he squeaked, as their eyes sprang up to his face in alarm.

"It is not!" Han blurted, far too quickly to be believable.

"I thought that something about this entire situation was going a bit too… _Smoothly_ ," a new voice broke into the fray. Luke swiveled on his heel in time to see Rebel Leader Bail Organa join them on the landing pad, his eyes sweeping the mostly busy hangar bay.

He stopped on the other side of Mara, his hands folded behind his back. Luke paled. They were caught. Leia's voice was thick with defeat. "How did you know?" She asked, deflating. Master Windu hummed deep in his throat.

"The Force is a powerful ally," was all he would say.

"And besides, you all are too predictable. I'm merely surprised you didn't sneak into the vents this time," Bail snorted with a nostalgic smile.

"That was our first plan," Lando admitted in a sour voice. He crossed his arms petulantly, eyes going downcast. "Did you tell Obi-wan?" he asked. Luke wondered why it mattered now. They weren't going after their family. They may never even see them again.

"There are certain things one does not tell Obi-wan," Mace informed them, as he turned on his heel. "Chief amongst those things that his sons are planning to defy his direct orders. Again," the words _sons_ made something in Luke's heart snap. His fists clenched.

This renewed spark in his heart made him bold. "We won't be left behind, Master," he told Master Windu.

"Padawan…"

" _We_ are the children of the Chosen," he said, swiveling around so that he was speaking still to the Masters back, but while he did his voice steeled to grim resignation. "We have to be there with them. It is our destiny."

"Luke…"

"And more than that," Leia was suddenly at his right side, adding her own intense heat to his smoldering flame of defiance. In that moment, Luke had never before felt more like a _Skywalker_ in his life. "It is our _duty_."

Then Mara was standing at his left, chin jutted out with back-breaking rigidity. "It is the _oath_ we took to our Masters, to the Jedi and to the Light," Lando and Han ended their small chain with crossed arms and set mouths.

"You can't stop us," Han informed Windu. "This is our life."

"And our choice," Lando added.

Silence. Bail cocked an eyebrow at Master Windu, deferring responsibility of their well-being to him. After a moment, Master Windu's shoulders shook, and small sounds of mirth escaped. Luke was flabbergasted.

Was he…. _Laughing?_

 _I didn't know he could do that,_ he thought dazedly.

 _Well, now we've seen everything,_ Leia agreed in his head _._

"Mace?" Bail asked, sounding as surprised as they were. Master Windu turned around and if the small tear he was wiping from his eyes was any indication, he had found their display just there very amusing. Luke didn't know if he should be offended or not.

Mara certainly was. "Hey!" She cried, affronted. "We were serious!"

Mace only shook his head, still chuckling. "I have met your parents, young ones," he reminded them. "I'm well aware that you were serious. I'd have been very disappointed had you not been," then, sobering. He turned to the rebel leader. "Bail, would you give us a moment please?" He asked politely.

Bail looked relieved to be asked. "Of course," he agreed with quick relief. "Force forbid the other younglings get these same ideas into their heads. They might begin to riot on you old friend," he shook his head sympathetically. Then, patting Mace on the shoulder he walked away.

As soon as he was gone, Leia opened her mouth. "Master," Master Windu held up a hand, effectively quieting her.

"Hush," he ordered. "And listen to me very carefully. In approximately fifteen minutes, The Resolute will enter into hyperspace and you'll never catch up to them."

"So?" Han asked, taken aback.

Master Windu let a tiny quirk of the lips betray his inner amusement. "So you had better hurry," he dryly declared.

"Wait, you're letting us go?" Mara gasped.

"Yes and no. I am allowing you to go for two reasons. The first is because you all are correct. I can feel it in the Force," his eyes gleamed with wisdom hard won. "This is your destiny too."

Luke's chest felt stripped of innumerable weight. He and Mara exchanged celebratory glances as Han and Lando whooped and gave each other high fives excitedly. He exhaled deeply and turned to give Master Windu a low bow.

"Thank you Master," he breathed.

Leia crossed her arms, eyeing the older man suspiciously. "And the second reason?" she demanded.

Master Windu actually looked doubtful for a minute before groaning. "Ugh... Obi-wan is going to kill me for this. Not to mention Ventress, but in order for me to allow you to partake in this blatant insubordination," he leaned forward, conspiratorially. Luke's gut clenched. He had a very, very bad feeling about this. "I need you to _do_ something for me first."

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

The ride in the cockpit was awkward, to say the least. Though Anakin was at the station (or, had been forced to be pilot) that normally most appealed to him, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle with disquiet. He had been through plenty of awkward situations. He had been to diplomatic incidents and paraded through a town where the people glared at him, but those were expected in a Jedi's life. Those he could deal with, but this?

He felt as if the silence was suffocating him.

It was not necessarily anything that any of them were doing, exactly. The Council had picked the best groups in the Order, yes, but in doing that they had compelled already established team ethics to coexist with one another. And that made for tense times. And he was not the only one who felt it either.

The pilot's seat no longer seemed as comfortable, and perhaps half of that reason was that they were piloting a cruiser, so while he managed the helm, the others were down in the stations that the clones would normally be in, silently doing their duties.

Ahsoka had taken co-pilot after a ten second debate in which Obi-wan had nearly burst out laughing when she offered it to him, exclaiming that even after all these years, _he still hated flying_. Besides, he had reasoned, she was the better of the two pilots anyway. The aforementioned better pilot was currently tapping at some buttons indifferently, trying to stay occupied. Anakin could see in her eyes that her mind was elsewhere.

Next to her, Padme's worry for the twins shouted like a cavalry in the silence of the Force. His wife was frowning at the console, anxiously biting her lip. Anakin wished that there was something that he could do to comfort her, but knew that anything he said would only cause her to worry about him next.

He could hardly stand the sympathy and love he saw shining in her eyes whenever his eyes skimmed to her neck, where the bruises of his strangulation had faded but his memory painted them vividly.

How long until she stopped believing in him? How long until that love ran _out_? Intrepid was focused on a data-pad, eyes skimming the data as if it would help to know information about a place when it might be completely opposite to their own galaxy. Cody was studying Intrepid from the corner of his eyes, trying very much to be inconspicuous.

The others wore similar expression of boredom and/or discomfort as they sat silently in their seats, minds wandering over the mission or the ones that they had left back home, whichever seemed to catch the fancy. Anakin sighed. In the vastness of space, the Force was spread out like a large net, empty of life or activity. Sort of like this cruiser.

Glancing at the radar, he frowned and gently tapped at the readings. They had been flickering on and off since take-off. Anakin was not overly worried about it, but if it would give someone something to do…It might alleviate this muffling silence, a silence that only served to remind him that he was the true traitor in the room…

"Ahsoka," she perked up so quickly that he knew she had been waiting for something else to catch her attention. Large, predatory blue eyes swiveled to watch him keenly. "The radar systems are mucking up," he told her. "And in about an hour, we'll be ready to go into hyper drive. Want to go see…?" He had not finished before she was out of her seat and racing towards the control rooms. Jinx chuckled as he watched her go, eyes affectionate.

Anakin remembered being that in-love, to the point where everything the other person did seemed funny and admirable to you. At some point, he still had that same feeling for Padme.

But the Dark Side blinds everything, even love. Anakin's heart dropped as his thoughts dragged him back into the black waters of his depression. As if he had suddenly plummeted over a cliff, his emotions staggered into deeper darkness. Anakin had to bite back a groan at the pain that suddenly assaulted his heart. It was getting harder for him to be positive nowadays…

Anakin perked up as the Force abruptly wrenched him out of his morose thoughts. He glanced around him, and saw some of the others perk up as well. So they had felt the jolt in the Force as well, the tiniest shifting of change in the otherwise empty atmosphere of space.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. Trouble, already? "What was that?" Ventress was the first one to speak up, eyes flicking from one face to another as if unsure whether she was supposed to have spoken or not.

"I don't know," Nava said. "But I don't like it," Anakin nodded, trying to ground himself into the machinations of the ship enough so that he could feel if there was anything that needed fixing there.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure Ahsoka will find it," Intrepid assuaged her old mentor. At Ahsoka's name, Jinx sighed and shook his head, standing.

"I'd go better make sure she does not get into any trouble, then," he surmised. Anakin felt a surge of anger. As if this child could do anything to help the girl that he had raised and trained? Ahsoka was more than capable of taking care of herself. _Mind your thoughts; Anakin,_ that was from Obi-wan, who was also giving him a slightly startled look through blind eyes.

Anakin instantly reigned in the easy anger, noting with bitterness and guilt that the Dark Side never did let go of its slaves. "We're about to go into hyper-drive," he told Jinx softly, taking the throttle in his hand quickly to escape Obi-wan's worried gaze. He did not want to burden his master. It seemed that Obi-wan was constantly worrying over him however, as if the very mention of Anakin's name inspired more of the concern that the Jedi Master did not need.

"Got it," Jinx called over his shoulder as he departed the cock-pit. The room descended into a suffocated silence as all eyes turned to Anakin's hand upon the throttle, the hand that would take them into a different galaxy, into an unknown.

The hand that would flash them into the Nexus Route.

"What could account for the disturbance this far into space?" Padme asked, knowing from experience that whatever they had felt and was bad enough to make them uneasy was something that could inhibit their new mission. Anakin wondered when she had discovered so much about the Force.

"Oh, the usual. Asteroids, pirates, black holes, giant burning pieces of space junk, those types of things," Obi-wan predicted with a shake of his head as Anakin peered into the limitless amount of stars twinkling at him from the windows, the empty expanse of planets and moons and suns that all waved farewell as they prepared to depart. _"One day I'm going to see them all!"_ He had not yet seen the entire galaxies worth of stars and planets, but he was about to explore a new one. Did that count?

 _After so many years, I'm going to see a whole new galaxy mom. Wish you could be here_ , Anakin closed his eyes, and tightened his fingers around the throttle. Maybe he didn't wish Shmi were here to see his weakness. Would she even recognize the husk that had become Anakin Skywalker anymore? Would she have given up on him by now? Was that what he deserved?

Somehow he thought it was. He knew that he was trembling from the way his muscles had suddenly gone cold. "Anakin?" He ignored the voices asking him if he was alright because he wasn't.

It was always the mind that hurt someone the most, never what was happening, but how the mind took it. _So what do you do if your mind is trying to turn against you?_ They could turn back now. They could return to the Jedi Temple and continue their lives, perhaps even leave the Jedi. They could be free, he could escape, his family might have a chance.

It would be so simple to turn back, so _easy_ to give up because after all, no one had ever done this, so what made him and his family eligible for greatness and sacrifice? For the impossible burden of heroism? "We could…" he gulped, shame flooding through him at what he was about to say, the pure cowardice of his next statement. But he had to say it. "We could turn back," silence reigned on board. Anakin waited for shock, condemnation or agreement. He was not sure which one he deserved more.

At last, Rex spoke. "We could," he agreed quietly, and Anakin felt the tremor of his fear through the Force and was shamefully glad that he was not the only one apprehensive.

"But should we?" Intrepid added logically, large emerald eyes flicking from face to face as if to test their loyalty and endurance.

"We have a duty," Cody stated immediately.

"An obligation," Padme added.

"Our honor," Obi-wan and Nava reminded them in unison, and it seemed that these things would be the last word on it until Ventress spoke up.

"We have our children," she reminded them, and Anakin saw in the faces of the other that this was an outlandish proposition for them. He felt surprise himself. A Jedi did not think of personal costs when preparing for a mission, only the outside.

"We have an obligation to see them grow up. Our honor dictates that we stay alive long enough to help _them_ ," she glanced up with pale blue eyes that were broth determined and grave in the light. "This isn't just about any code. It isn't about honor. This isn't just about being heroes. This is about being people. What would good people do?"

They all stared at the normally reticent ex-Sith with shock, and also realization. Indeed, this war had stretched them past their limits and into breaking points because they were playing different roles. For all their success, they were not just Jedi anymore, not even merely parents. They were people, and as people had a right to fear, to doubt, to loathe, laugh and turn back.

Anakin met the eyes of his wife. All he saw was faith. She would not turn back, as much as she wanted too. He glanced around, and slowly, saw the same thing in the eyes of the others. They fought for peace-as people, yes-but that did not make them any less responsible for the fight.

"We were not born to suffer," Obi-wan told them, summing up what they were all thinking. "But to prove that suffering can be overcome," blind eyes stared at Anakin, sightless and yet all-seeing. "Not born to cure evil, but to prove that evil can be cured. So," he cocked an eyebrow. "Let's _prove it_ , as Jinx and Ahsoka would say," they chuckled.

They weren't just good people, they were great people.

Anakin nodded. _Yes, master._ "Prepare to enter hyper-space," he announced, and before he could think again on the subject, he pulled the throttle down and closed his eyes against the blinding light. He was going forward, but if he meant to face his fear, he did not mean to face it with his eyes, but see it with his heart.

He meant to prove that one could see blind.


	22. Kriffing Sleemo

~Leia's POV~

Leia Forced her eyes to stare straight ahead as her stomach did several fuzzy flops that on any other occasion would have made her squirm in her seat, but seeing as how she could not move in the limited space of the escape pod that they had appropriated, she did not. The stars blurred into surreal flashes as they bypassed them.

The cruiser was just ahead, a giant gleaming white cloud in the eternal darkness of space. _Blast,_ Leia thought to Luke, feeling his stomach flip in unison to hers. _It's going too fast!_ But he already knew. He was in pilot's seat, after all, and Han in copilot. Leia had her hands on the throttle that she had been given task to hold steady. It was trembling in her hands as they rocketed after a cruiser that was about ten minutes from jumping into hyperspace.

Leia felt hot and sticky wetness tingle beneath her underarms. Her jaw was clenched so tightly that it ached. She tried to push away the several thoughts that made her heart ache whenever they flashed past her brain.

 _What are we doing here?_

 _Why did we ever agree to bring him along?"_

 _What will mother say?_

 _Oh, this is not going to end well._

Leia struggled to push them away. They were distraction, and needless distraction at that. She had a mission; she had to go through with it. _And yet what if the mission calls for dire sacrifices? Great mistakes? What if it asks for your very soul? Do you sell it? Is it right to sell your soul to the Light?_

All she felt was…Empty. Empty a she assumed her father felt whenever he looked in the mirror and saw his own sleepless reflection because in the long run, what had they become? From champions, from great leaders, to something less… Something even worse than what they had always dreaded being?

The ship suddenly lurched, and Leia's slippery hands grasped desperately at the throttle which had slipped free in her thoughts as the others cried out in sudden pain. "Leia!" That was Lando's furious and trembling voice yelling in her ear.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry!" She was just so sorry, for many things which seemed so large that _I'm sorry_ was suddenly insignificant. Was suddenly something that didn't need to be said. _Mind in the present moment!_ That was easy for Light to think.

He _was Light,_ for Force blasted sakes. And she was peace, and yet could find no peace of mind herself. How ironic, she hoped the Force or the Dark Side or Yoda's ghost or whatever the kriff owned the universe now was laughing because she was _not._ "I think we're gonna make it!" Luke shouted over the comm.-link, his frantic voice echoing in her ears. Leia shook her head and refocused her attention in the present moment. Sometimes, her brother could indeed be right.

 _"_ _We're gonna make it!"_

To the ship, perhaps, but what had they become in the meantime? What Force would they use to get what they wanted?

 _What would you do in order to not fail the people you love?_

 _When I say anything, people usually discount that anything can cover a wide range of topics, from good…To evil._ Leia shivered. She was more like her father than, at times, she was comfortable with. The ship was a looming mass of white now, obscuring their vision from seeing anything but the belly of the enormous vessel. The rays of Yavin IV's now distant sun reflected off the pure surface. Leia blinked rapidly as her eyes began to water from the aching light that irradiated the windows of their small vessel.

"Prepare to attach! Han…" Luke began.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it Skywalker!" Han yelled irritably, as if this entire fiasco was not half his idea in the first place and why in all the _worlds_ did she agree to this again? What idiot agreed to anything that Han Solo said? Then, before Luke could say anything about the rude interruption, he sharply twisted the ship into a nose-dive _up_. Leia saw the outline of dark shapes rocket from the front of their ship, and knew them to be the extension cables that would link them to _The Resolute._

"We're attached!" She let out a breath of relief as slowly, the extension cables jolted the ship and began reeling them in closer to the belly of the enormous cruiser. She quested out with the Force, and could feel their family inside.

"Good," Luke breathed, and Leia felt his heart hammering in her chest. "Lando, get ready to cut us through," he then ordered.

"Whatever you say, captain," Lando popped cheerfully. Leia let her muscles relax. Quickly, Lando used his controls to hack into the ship's systems.

"I've already messed up the radar system," Mara announced with a small nervous giggle that told them that she was quite proud of this achievement and yet they all knew that they were going to be in _so_ _much_ trouble for this later.

The small underbelly landing pad opened, and slowly they descended into the stomach of the Resolute. Leia let out a breath of relief as the ship came into the dimly lit area where stacks of metal boxes and droid parts had taken over the unused part of the ship. They had made it.

 _They had really made it._

 ** _Later:_**

When The Resolute jumped into hyperspace, the five of them were creeping their way through the empty halls of the ship. Luke and Leia had shrouded their Force signatures, and with the help of Mara, managed to do the same with Han and Lando. She hoped that it was enough to fool their father and masters, at least until they found a good hiding spot and a place where _he_ could rest. Best not to let the adults know that they were there until they actually reached their destination.

The light they traveled by was courtesy of Luke's Lightsaber, which hummed softly in the hollow halls. The ringing echoed. Leia would have preferred to make no noise at all, but if there was one thing that Han and Lando insisted on having in a new situation, it was light.

 _Probably something to do with having lived on the streets for so long,_ she thought, as she let her eyes swivel to take in Han and Lando's perfectly concentrated expressions as they silently slinked along in front of the Force users. Like alley cats, they stepped lightly, causing not a sound, and though there was little danger but being found aboard the ship, they moved as if they expected ambush at any moment.

Not for the first time, Leia wondered how it had been, growing up in the perpetual cold of the streets. Lando had had his mother's indifferent wealth to fall back on, and Han had possessed the weak familial clan of the other orphans, but somehow Leia felt that even those scant comforts had been of no comfort at all. _You can take a boy from the streets, but never the streets from the boy._ She shook her head.

 _Where are we going to hide?_ She asked Luke through the Force. Her brother gave a half shrug without looking at her. He was staring at the walls of the Resolute with melancholy. Leia knew what memories were going through his head. After all, this was where it had all ended a very, very long time ago…

 _The halls were littered with the corpses of dead Jedi, volunteers, rebel councilor and clones. The same floors that had been waxed that morning; that had shined with exuberance and reflected everyone's smiling faces on another job well done and a victory completed, were now stained red with the blood of betrayal._

 _"_ _But I don't wanna go!"_

 _"_ _Jedi don't run!"_

 _"_ _Go, and don't look back,"_

 _"_ _But you are the most powerful out of us all, Anakin. You and the Twins. You are the Chosen One. It's your destiny to bring balance, you must be the ones to live,"_

 _"_ _You will be the Last Jedi in the universe. It's the only way the Order will live on. The only way Sidious won't win,"_

 _"_ _You are the last hope for democracy to continue and flourish again…"_

 _No._ Leia clenched her teeth, and sent a mental mind-shove at Luke to snap him out of it. Those were painful memories, bad memories. Those were thoughts that could destroy them. _Keep your mind in the here and now,_ she directed to her brother scathingly, drawing a curious look from Mara, who felt their mental stress through the Force.

Luke's surprise at her was like a gasp. "We should stop in one of these small control rooms," he said aloud, hiding the quake of his voice well. Leia had to admit that her brother was not half bad at this whole leader thing. He had more self-control than she did.

"Aren't there cameras in here?" Lando asked, looking up. "We should be able to find…" The rest of his statement trailed off as the ship gave a violent jerk, jolting all of them off their feet. Luke's lightsaber went sailing across the room, the light extinguished.

"Wow!"

 _Well,_ Leia thought past the pain that blossomed on her forehead where the wall had had the rudeness to smack her. _I'm guessing we jumped into hyperspace._ At once, the Force contracted and mutated, writhing like a worm above ground. Leia felt her stomach roil uneasily, and Mara stumbled against the wall dizzily.

" _That's_ weird," Luke muttered as he sank against the wall.

"It must be because we haven't done it in awhile," Leia speculated, as she grabbed the arm of their newcomer and helped him to his feet. He had gone pale as soon as the jolt hit, shaken to his knees. He felt light and fragile against her hands, like a scanty branch dead and thin.

What had Master Windu been _thinking,_ demanding that they bring him along? What had _they_ been thinking bringing him _?_

"Really? I just thought that doe-twinkle's piloting skills were as bad as Luke's for a minute there," Han snorted as the ship slowly righted, and he made his way to his feet. He helped pull their newcomer to his feet, smiling devilishly. "It was kind of fun," he smirked.

Leia had to smile back. Han was ever the dare-devil. "Well, don't expect an encore. We're on our way now," she told him.

"I still don't like it," Luke said with a shake of his head. Everyone turned to him. Mara grabbed his lightsaber and handed it back, eyes curious. Luke nodded thanks, and with a click of a button green light had filled the space. Leia basked in its warm comfort.

"I sense it too," she said. Leia wondered what exactly they were sensing. She dug beneath the folds of this new warped Force, trying to discover the Light. However, all she felt was… A tug. Not necessarily of dark or light, but just… tugging, like someone had seized her hand and was gently trying to hurry her along. The touch was urgent, warm, and tempting. She knew enough about the Force to recoil.

"The tug?" She suggested quietly.

"A disturbance, yes," Luke said, misunderstanding. "There's something wrong with the ship," he stated with utmost certainty.

"That can't be good. What is it?" Han asked. Luke shook his head and looked to her. Leia shrugged uncomfortably. Was she the only one who felt the tug? Was it from the Dark Side? Or the Unifying Force, she specialized in that more than the Living. Perhaps it was a vision.

"I'll check it out," Mara volunteered.

"Then I'll go with you…" Han started but Mara waved the thought away.

"I can't focus on shielding you if I'm trying to fix the ship. Besides, I'm the only one who messed with it; I probably just got a wire wrong or something. I'll be fine," she grinned, suddenly. "I'm not afraid of the dark like some people," she teased.

"Hence Lando's need for a night light," Han quipped immediately, grinning back. Lando hit his shoulder.

"Shut up, picky. Anyway, are you sure?" he asked. Mara nodded and flipped out her lightsaber.

"Yeah. I'll go and sense you guys out when I've finished," she assured them. Leia was not at ease with the thought of Mara going alone. She was like the sister Leia had never particularly wanted. Maybe she should…

"Alright then," Luke waved a hand dismissively. "Go. Be careful though," he warned. Mara flashed them all a signature New Order smile.

"If you know what you're doing then you aren't doing it right," she quipped cheekily before turning and swiftly disappearing into the darkness.

"I'm starting to think that the reason that the ship is always broken is because none of us ever knows what he's doing," Lando grumbled as they turned the other way and began walking again. Leia lagged behind, mind churning. The insistent tugging was still pulling at her mind, drawing her into this unfamiliar Force. But what was it?

Leia was so tangled in these thoughts that she did not notice Luke's worried glance in her direction. Usually, she had to tell _him_ to focus. "You okay?" It was not Luke who asked, but rather Lando. Leia nodded mutely, though her gut roiled with a feeling very _not_ okay.

"Must be that disturbance," Han guessed aloud, studying her quizzically in the dim light. Luke reached out through their bond. Leia shoved the probing away. She did not want whatever this was tugging at her to target Luke now too. He scowled. "You Force sensitive's always act weird after a disturbance," Han was saying, unknowing of their mental spar.

Leia sighed. Though the Temple considered it's non-Force feeling friends to be Jedi too, there was still a divide between Force sensitive's and non-Force sensitive's. She wondered if that would be the next war that the New Order would have to fight. A war amongst themselves…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lando suddenly gasping. She froze, hand immediately going to her saber and all eyes swiveled to…The person who had suddenly dropped silently from the ceiling, uncoiling a long and fluid body with all the silent swiftness of a shadow. Leia caught a flash of orange skin and blue striped montrals. She froze _. This_ was not good.

Luke blanched and let out a peep of fright. "Well, well, look at this Jinx," said Ahsoka Tano, as she rose to her full height, arms crossed. Her azure eyes glowered down at them with all the predatory anger of a Jedi Knight who had been disobeyed. And being as how she was also Togruta; that was a considerable amount.

Leia felt Lando's back hit hers as they each slowly backed into each other, a tight circle. And then Ahsoka's eyes swiveled up and when she caught sight of the newcomer, her mouth dropped open. It would have been comical if Leia wasn't cognizant of _how much trouble_ they were in.

"I noticed," a deeper voice grunted as Jinx also appeared from the shadows behind them, effectively cutting off escape. Leia sighed. When her parents and master heard about this, she was in _so_ much trouble. Jinx's thunderous eyebrows were tense with anger. His eyes ablaze as he took in each frightened face, including the half dead ex-Sith behind them. "Dooku?" he hissed. Said man only nodded as he leaned against the wall, and _oh so helpfully passed out._

"Well," Han gulped softly to her left. "This isn't good." She had to resist the urge to smack her forehead.

"Kriffing sleemo," she mumbled.


	23. Stowaways

~Ventress's POV~

Ventress noted the anger in Ahsoka's eyes as she returned with prisoners in tow, shadowed by an expressionless face. It was not the standard emotion of a conqueror, but Ventress could relate. Her eyes skimmed over the four delinquents, taking in their downcast eyes and hung heads. They obviously knew that they were in for it. Ventress felt her heart jump (even though some part of her wondered why she was surprised) when she saw all but one.

"Where's Mara?" She snapped before anyone could fully register just who they were seeing. The four rebels glanced at one another. "Well?" Ventress demanded, more sharply this time. Defeated, Luke sighed.

"She went to go check out a disturbance in the ship," he answered. This statement seemed to bring the others from their shock. With horror and plain alarm, they stared at the children before them, and for once Asajj knew exactly what was going on in the minds of the Jedi.

 _Who_ _ **are**_ _these kids?_

And the answer that they were Skywalker's was at that moment inadequate. Padme glanced at Ahsoka and Intrepid, her blazing eyes informing them that she would handle their apprentices this time. Both women gave a single nod of agreement, almost wincing in sympathy.

Padme then looked at her children and crooked one finger in a silent motion of _'come here,'_ that was more terrifying than if she had said it while yielding a chainsaw. Her movements were bested only by Nava, who likewise beckoned them with a single whispered "Boys," which had both young men staring at her with wide and scared eyes.

Heads hung, the group split up and trudged to their respective mothers, doomed men and woman heading to their execution. Ventress decided that it was unfair that they should suffer while Mara was gallivanting around the ship. _Well, that is about to change, right now._ She stood and rifted through the Force.

The girl was shielding quite well (Ventress had to admit that she was _somewhat_ impressed) and she did not know where to begin looking or even how to get around should she know.

The ships used by The Rebellion were essentially old Republic cruisers. Not necessarily different cock-pit wise, but the rest of the ship was a maze that she had no clue how to navigate. She glanced around awkwardly, but the others were too occupied with their stowaways to notice her discomfort. She shifted from foot to foot, wondering how to ask.

Thankfully, Lux noticed her stiffness and stood without word, nodding to her in a way that showed he knew what the problem was. "I'll bet she's somewhere in the engine or schematics room," he told her. Asajj nodded, half relieved and half humiliated that she should need to ask help in the first place. She was an ex-Sith _assassin_ for Force sakes. Besides, Mara was her responsibility.

She let Lux lead the way despite the thoughts that plagued her, the inner insecurities. She could not let the feelings escape, or she would be undone. And if there was anything that Asajj had learned from her past, it was that to be undone was to die, was to be redone in an image that she knew she would probably not like. She couldn't do that to Mara, she could not do that to Ky's memory, she could not do that now after she had been granted so many undeserved chances.

Her brooding was interrupted by Lux chuckling softly. Confused, she glanced up at him to see that an impish half smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he led the way. The light reflected in dark eyes that seemed to stare into souls. She cocked a brow. She could find little funny about anything at the moment. He noticed her brow and smiled wider.

"Oh come on, don't say you're surprised," she did not have to ask what about. She did not meet his eyes. Easy for _him_ to think that this was funny. He did not have to pick a suitable punishment. Lux had no idea what it was like to be a parent with disobedient children… _Blasted girl!_

"I'm not," she harrumphed. "Just furious. I thought they might have _some_ sense in their heads, at least," she growled. Lux chuckled more enthusiastically at that.

"Oh come on, Asajj," he said, casting an impish glance her way. "Admit it: you love her for it. We all love them for it, as much as it scares us and we don't approve right away, you're proud that she's like you," he told her. Asajj wondered when the man had one mad and why he had chosen now to do so.

"It's dangerous," she protested.

"It is our life," he observed with a mild shrug that painfully reminded her of Yavin, and a too casual flip of his hair that even more excruciatingly reminded her of Ky. Matter of fact, perhaps that was why she did not like this man. Yep, this had to be the case because Asajj did not want to believe that he just _winked_ at her, as if they shared a secret. It was something that a younger Obi-wan would have done.

She grumbled beneath her breath. "Mara!?" She called, getting back on track. "Mara Jade, come out right now!" She ordered sternly. _When I get my hands on her hide, its going to be sore for weeks…_

"The jigs up, kid!" Lux added. "Come on out!" He called. He glanced at her. "Can't you sense her anywhere?" He asked.

"She's shielding," he raised an eyebrow dubiously. She took it as an offense. "What?" She demanded.

Lux stopped to turn back at her with crossed arms, almost like a reprimanding father might. She responded in kind, placing her hands on her hips. She was not going to be intimidated by some Force-less whelp, no matter how grand he supposed he was. "She's how old now?" He asked mildly.

Ventress felt her cheeks grow hot. "She's advanced," she grumbled, understanding his dubiety. Lux made a low sound of admiration.

"That explains a lot," he mumbled. "Why were we surprised to see them again?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned and kept walking, leaving Ventress to ponder the same thing. Knowing what these kids were capable of, why had they been so astonished to learn they were stowaways?

 _I guess this past year and a half have made us soft. We've come to look at them as just kids again. We forgot that they were highly skilled Jedi apprentices too;_ she was beginning to wish that she were less forgetful about such things. She also wished that they _could_ be just kids.

For once, she wished that they could just all be people.

By some sense that did not completely involve the Force (Obi-wan would argue that every sense came from the Force) she knew that Mara was in the engine room seconds before Lux peeked in and beckoned her forward. She was pushing past him before he could even speak.

"Mara!" The redheaded girl jumped, startled from her detailed analysis of something within a radiation fueled engine. Why in all the blazes was she sticking her head inside of a box that had radiation in it? Was she mad? The Force flooded with a sudden lack of control over her Force signature. Mara looked up, hand flying to her lightsaber.

Asajj had already snatched the weapon with the Force and brought it into her hand before Mara could protest. Emerald eyes widened to large pools of alarm when she saw who it was. Immediately, the younger girl put her hands up in surrender and gulped. "Saji…" she began. Ventress was torn between wanting to strangle her and wanting to hug her. She decided to glare at the child instead. " I can explain." Lux effectively copied Asajj's reaction by snorting at that.

"Save it," Asajj snapped. "We apprehended your friends too _. Sith spit_ , Mara, what in all the hells are you all doing here?" She demanded.

Mara shuffled awkwardly in place. "Well…" She began quietly. She was interrupted by Asajj grabbing her arm and yanking her away from the power generator, half to save the child from the unfortunate death she _would_ die if she stayed near it any longer and half because she didn't know what else to do.

"But Saji!" Mara protested with a gasp as Asajj started to drag her back to the cockpit.

It had occurred to Asajj during Mara's about-to-be-explanation that she had little idea about how to handle this. She would see what the others had to say about it. Nava was the expert trainer of apprentices after all.

Mara glanced desperately at Lux but he raised his hands and mutely shook his head. "Sorry kid," he told her. "I can't help you here."

Mara let out a sigh of exasperation, tugging on her arm futilely. "I haven't fixed the ship yet!" she cried.

"Why do you think it's broken?" Lux wondered jogging to keep up with them.

"I can sense it!" Mara replied.

"You couldn't even sense us coming into the _room_ , Mara!" Asajj sighed, vexed. Had she ever been this bad with Ky?

"That's different!" Lux tsked beneath his breath.

"If anything is up, I should think we're capable enough to resolve it," he leveled a stern and mildly forbidding look in Mara's direction, accompanied by a stiff silence as Mara huffed in frustration.

The silence spanned longer, only increasing the pressure of annoyance behind Asajj's eyes. The sound of Mara's resigned huffs were drowned out by Lux's military jog after them. The rhythm of the familiar steps soothed her nerves enough to where she stopped to think.

 _What would Ky have done?_ Taking her old teacher as an example, Ky probably wouldn't have yelled at her even if she had done something as _stupid_ as this. She would not yell at Mara now. She released the girl's hand. Mara quickly snatched her arm away, giving Asajj a wounded expression as she clutched it to her chest.

Asajj opened her mouth.

All of a sudden, the air was pieced by the sound of red alarms going off on the ceiling and the warped Force jolting against her gut. Mara's resulting cry of _"see, I told you!"_ Was drowned out by a sickening realization.

 _There's something wrong with the ship._

"Well," she and Lux exchanged a glance- not of surprise or panic, but rather of resignation and annoyance because by _will of the Force_ something like this always had to happen to them- and sighed in unison. "I guess it has begun."

* * *

Sorry for the late update. College life, eh? Anyway. I'm headed to compete in a National Speech tournament this week, so please be patient! My next update might be awhile in coming.

~QueenYoda


	24. The Universe Aflame

~Luke's POV~

Luke didn't know whether he should be grateful or horrified that as soon as Ventress and Lux left, Jinx walked into the room with an unconscious Yan Dooku thrown over his shoulders.

"They weren't the only stowaways," Jinx announced loudly, settling Dooku into the co-pilots chair. For a moment, there was only silence as the adults in the room blinked uncomprehendingly at Dooku as if they had never seen him before in their lives.

Then, all eyes turned to _them_ with a blended mix of astonishment, anger and disbelief. Han held his hands out quickly. "We can explain!"

"Dooku?" Nava demanded, nearly shrieking.

"You brought along _Yan Dooku_?" Intrepid added at the same volume. Leia cringed. Luke blanched. If they were _both_ yelling….

He looked up at his mother and instantly wanted to melt beneath her smoldering gaze. All he could be thankful for was that The Force disturbance was louder than she was right then. He wondered if Leia could feel it too, if the helplessness of the situation was killing her as much as it was him. He wanted to tell his parents about the sense of wrongness that had been stalking them since their arrival. They looked as if they would be busy for the next several minutes yelling at them though.

Or at least, he was relatively sure Asajj would be yelling. He could not hear what Nava and Obi-wan said to Han and Lando, but from the guilt emanating in the Force from his friends, he guessed that it was _virtually_ yelling.

And their father did not say anything. He remained at the helm, mouth pressed into a hard and stressed line. He ran a hand through his hair repetitively in a sign of further uncertainty, the kind that killed Luke on the inside when he saw it because his father was never supposed to be unsure or indecisive. He was _Anakin Skywalker._

Luke dared not interrupt his mother. She was not _screaming_ , per se. Padme Amidala was a consummate political figure. She never needed to raise her voice to be heard. However, the way that her deep brown eyes stared into Luke's soul like a maleficent spirit was bad enough, and beyond the eyes, the pure disappointment that was shining at them from the Force was slowly suffocating him.

He had _never_ wanted to disappoint his family. He would do almost anything to avoid that, and yet he had gone and done it anyway.

"How could you be so inconsiderate? Your father and I despite all of our faults as children were never so arrogantly and insolently disobedient!" Padme was storming. Luke very much doubted that on their father's part. They had heard Obi-wan and Ahsoka's stories, after all.

As for their masters, both Ahsoka Tano and Intrepid Camber had smartly left the scolding to their parents in the meantime, instead choosing to stare at the controls. Luke hoped that they found what was wrong with the ship while he and his team were otherwise preoccupied.

"I mean… I just can't fathom…Ugh, Anakin would you _please_ say something to your children?" Padme demanded, flinging her arms in their direction as she said it. Their father looked surprised at being consulted. Slowly, he turned his dour eyes upon them, and Luke felt a shiver of guilt wrack his body. Love for them had made his father the shell he was. It was their fault he was so broken, their fault he didn't think he was a good father.

He opened his mouth, and spoke words that made Luke cringe. "I'm sorry," he said softly. Leia's face darkened like storm clouds. "This is my fault," of course it was. Everything was his fault nowadays.

Padme let out a sound of disgust and distress. "Don't you have any _other_ catch phrases?" She demanded irritably. Anakin gave a minor half shrug, still not taking his eyes off them.

The movement made their mother's shoulders droop, and suddenly she was as emptied and tired as their father. "Fine," she said at last.

"Mother…" That was Leia attempting to speak, but Padme held up a restraining hand.

"No. No, there will be no negotiations this time. Good intentions do not negate bad choices. Even Jedi know that, and they accept it. Your father and I have sacrificed too much," she glanced at their father pointedly. "Have worked too hard to countenance such disrespect from our own children," Luke's heart fell, and his mind desperately raced in an attempt to figure out how to fix the mistake he had made.

"We never meant…"

Padme interrupted as if he had never spoken. "And how did you even get _here?"_ She went on.

"That's what I would like to know!" Nava agreed from across the ship, her own Force signature a burning pot of stark displeasure in the Force.

Luke squirmed in place. "Well," he began, feeling as if his status as unofficial leader meant it was his duty to speak. "Master Windu…"

"Mace was part of this?" Obi-wan interrupted, sounding more riled than Luke had ever heard him.

"It was part of the deal for him to let us go," Lando explained, meekly. "We had to bring Dooku with us. I don't know how he found out about us sneaking aboard, but he did," them, a bit defiantly, he added: "We didn't _want_ to bring him, Obs."

A glance full of shrapnel was sent Lando's way, immediately followed by words of stinging sarcasm. "Ah. I suppose understanding how wrong it was to bring him was overpowered by your dogged _need_ to disobey orders?" he inquired, politely.

Lando's mouth clicked shut.

"Why would you all even agree to this?" Intrepid, kneeling by said Sith's side, examining him for injuries, asked. "He's deathly ill, can't you sense it? He would barely to survive hyper speed for an extended amount of time in his condition. What's more, he's on a ship with Asajj Ventress and Lux Bonteri!" Intrepid's voice has steadily risen throughout her account. It ended on a squeak of ire that startled Dooku's eyes open.

"Ventress?" He slurred, fevered eyes hidden behind drooping lids. Intrepid hushed him apologetically and he gave a slight nod before falling back into unconsciousness.

His mother sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly. "I can't even… I don't… Ahsoka, Intrepid, you may come get your apprentices now," she announced.

It did not appear as though Intrepid or Ahsoka heard anything though. His master's eyes were trained to the data flashing on the screens in front of her. Intrepid was muttering something worriedly as she checked Dooku's pulse. "Master," Ahsoka called, and it was clear whom she addressed by the tone of her voice. "I think you'd better come have a look at this," she said.

Anakin was there in a heartbeat, leaning over her shoulder to stare at the screen. What he saw made his eyes go wide. He quickly leaned over Ahsoka to type something into the dashboard. _"Impossible,"_ he mumbled. Luke felt his insides twist.

"It's the Disturbance. It clings to the ship," he blurted.

"What Disturbance?" Nava asked, looking at Han and Lando as if she suspected they had neglected to mention some private project done on the ship. Luke had to admit the suspicion was not unfounded for all of them had done something of the like in the past.

Suddenly, the Force scorched hot with panic as Anakin suddenly slammed a mechanical fist on the console with a Huttese curse. Luke jumped at the sudden noise. Their father did not look up from his spot for a long second, muttering beneath his breath.

Intrepid cocked a brow. "I suppose we have a problem," she observed. Anakin still did not answer but he hurried back to the steering wheel. He began to flick switches rapidly, all Jedi General now.

"Blast, blast, _blast_! Everyone get to your positions, we have to…" the rest of his sentence was drowned by a sudden lurch of the Force, as if the universal currents had hit a wall. Obi-wan hissed and slapped a hand to his forehead, his blinded eyes snapping shut as Luke assumed his Force Vision was warped.

Then the earsplitting red alarms began ringing on the ceilings. "Anakin!" Padme cried, clapping hands to her ears with the rest of their startled family. "What is that?!"

"We're falling out of hyperspace!" Their father yelled, tone one of considerable alarm. Both of his hands were on the steering as the swirling blue of Hyperspace suddenly turned deep red. Fire licked at the edges of the window. The ship began to shudder and shake around them. Luke lost his footing, staggering to the side only in time to cushion Leia's fall against him and their mother's subsequent tumble to the ground.

"That's impossible!" Jinx yelled from his where he stood, trying vainly not to crash against his chair.

"Well, not anymore! We're exiting too fast!" Their father yelled back.

"What does that _mean_?" Cody and Rex snapped in unison.

Their father stared at the controls for a an eternity before nodding uncertainly and swirling around to face them all. "It means that this ship will be burnt to a crisp in about two minutes! We must leave _now_! Our only chance is the escape pods!" He shouted.

Luke's heart stopped. Was he crazy? Han seemed to think so. "We have to exit hyperspace first or we will _die;_ doe-twinkle!" He shouted at him wildly.

Their father shook his head, shoulders tense. He turned back to the console. "I'll try," he shook his head. "But we're going too fast. We're dead either way," he said softly.

Luke stared. They were _what_ either way? "Did he say death?" Han asked aloud. No one answered, for everyone was staring at Anakin as if he had grown a third head.

Death?

Their mother looked down at them with alarm in her eyes. After all that they had been through, death did not seem possible. Weren't they impervious to mortality yet?

"Lux," Ahsoka's mouth was to her comm. link in a second. "Are you and Ventress…?" She trailed off. Lux interrupted her inquiry.

"What did you do to the ship?" he inquired politely.

"Or, rather," Ventress's dry and caustic tone cut into the air afterwards. "What did _they_ do to the ship?" Luke couldn't even be offended at her insinuation. He could almost feel Mara struggling against a steel grip on her wrist, shouting _"I told you! I **told** you so, Saji!"_

"We have a malfunction," Ahsoka fired off quickly. "Anakin," she hesitated a split second before continuing. "Anakin says we have to leave now," she informed the other end.

Lux's shock echoed in the Force. Then, quietly: "Is he sure?"

"Is he _insane_?" Ventress reiterated. Rex muttered something about all Jedi being insane beneath his breath. They ignored him. In an abrupt movement of desperation, their father snatched Ahsoka's wrist and brought the commlink to his own mouth.

"Lux, Ventress, listen to me," he implored. "The ship is going to fly out of hyperspace in about ten minutes. We will all be fried before the ship can even spiral out of control and break apart. It is do or do not right now," live or die, suffer or survive. "Get to the Escape Pods. We'll meet you there," not waiting for an affirmative, Anakin handed Ahsoka back her wrist with no hesitation.

"Let's go," he told the others.

"Ani," their mother took a step forward hesitantly, as if unsure about how he would react to her speaking out. "A-" She stared him in the eyes, pupils wavering. "Are you _sure_?" All of them knew that jettisoning while in hyperspace was almost a sure way to die. Horribly.

It was a given, one of those unchallenged truths about the universe that not even the craziest astrophysicists contemplated, and it was what Anakin wanted them to do. Once, Luke knew; everyone in that room would have done it. They would have followed Anakin Skywalker to the ends of the galaxy, so jumping into hyperspace would have been considered a relatively small feat. However, the Anakin Skywalker that they would have followed was a far cry from who stood before them now.

From the way his father's eyes flashed with pain, Luke knew that he was thinking the same. "Yes," he whispered. The adults in the room exchanged glances, weighing the options. After a second, they decided. Padme grabbed Luke's hand as if he were a five-year-old child again, ringing an agonizing memory from where he had stored it away in hoes that it might stop haunting his nightmares.

 _Clinging to his mother's back so tightly his fingers began to ache. Feeling the air that smelled of blood blow past his face as she raced after their father._

 _His hands outstretched in despair and desperation, confusion and loyalty, screams torn from his young and naïve throat._

 _"No! I'm not leaving!"_

But in the end, they had left. They had abandoned their own family. The truth of it paralyzed him, because this time was just like that time and _no_ …

No. No. No.

He wouldn't leave again.

Luke stopped mid-step just as the others sprang into action. His unresponsive legs yanked their mother back like he was a leash. She twirled on her heels, staring at him with wide and frantic eyes. The bridge was growing hotter from the fire trying to sneak into the room, the metal glowing a translucent red. "Luke!" His mother cried. "What are you _doing_!?"

He didn't know. Saving them? Killing them?

"I won't go," he said, quite calmly for all that fear had paralyzed him.

His mother's mouth dropped open. "This is not the time for this, Luke!" His father informed him nervously, glancing at the door. Luke snatched his hand from Padme's grip in a rare sign of fury.

"The last time we ran…" his words were choked off by unseemly emotion. He looked pleadingly at Leia, begging her to understand like she always had.

She did, Force Bless her.

Her nostrils flared and then she was at his side. "Yeah," she agreed softly, staring into his eyes as if searching for herself there. "Yeah. It didn't end well," he saw remembrance flash in the pairs of eyes that had also seen that day. The day when freedom was stolen for most of them, and family was snatched from the rest of them, mercilessly and without warning.

Luke would rather die than go through that again. Not this time. Not with _these faces_ he saw in front of him.

The adults in the room exchanged glances full of worry and uncertainty. Luke could read the thoughts on their faces. Was this going to be like last time?

"Luke," his master, sister and friend stepped forward and knelt in front of him. When her hands landed on his shoulders, he could feel their slight tremor, the heaviness in them.

They weighed his shoulders down with dread, and suddenly the heat infusing the room and the death screeching at them in the Force wasn't as scary as the thought of being separated from the safety of shaky and heavy hands.

Ahsoka guided his attention back to her face. Her eyes were wide, sincere, and a bit scared. Like master like apprentice then.

One heavy hand left his shoulder and gently twirled his Padawan braid between two slender fingers. Ahsoka smiled at him. "I know you're afraid," she said softly. "You have reason to be. Nevertheless, I made an _oath_ to you Padawan," she leaned forward, conspiratorially. As if everyone in the room hadn't made this same oath sometime in their lives, as if their bond was not one known and cherished by the Jedi Order for centuries. He smiled back a little bit.

"I won't break it. We'll see each other again, Luke," the stray hand dropped back unto his shoulders. Ahsoka's hands stopped trembling, stilling into sureness as she squeezed his shoulders.

"I promise," she added.

Luke's heart soared two seconds before his world dissolved into a motion of desperate flurrying. Suddenly, his mother's hands were on his shoulders, guiding him away from the comfort of his master's gaze. He only had a second to watch as Jinx hauled Dooku over his shoulder and Han and Lando's faces flash past his line of vision before Leia was squashed against his side and they were hustled out.

* * *

I apologize for both the long wait ad several filed attempts to post this. First, college, then a bug in the system. You all know how the story goes. ;)

~QueenYoda


	25. Running

~Lando's POV~

"Did he _really_ say death?" Han panted for the thirtieth time, apparently misunderstanding the entire purpose of running, which was to render the runner incapable of _breathing,_ much less talking.

Not that this was particularly new, but Han would _not shut up._ Lando knew it was a nervous reflex, born out of cold days when the little ones needed the big ones to say something about their gnawing bellies and hot summers where the big ones had to joke about their lack of clean water. He knew that, in some way, Han's insistent chatter was because of a life lived in righteousness; and any other time he would understand.

But yes, Anakin had said death.

So Lando ran beside Obs, the both of them taking up the rear of their escape party as they ran through the halls. That was who they were, the protectors, the matriarchs, the two sacrificial fools who made sure everyone else made it in time.

Not for the first time, Lando was proud of who he was and how alike he was to Obi-wan Kenobi, even though he knew his life would hold a long string of pains because of it. Anakin was the other half, leading them towards the escape pods as the heat of coming doom chased their heels. Lando could feel an itch at the back of his neck. Sweat trickled down his back, warm and salty where it left a trail of stinging apprehension down his spine.

They had to outrun the heat.

How did someone out run kriffing _heat_?

Obs had such a tight grip on his arm that Lando was sure all the blood had stopped circulating moments before. He wanted to shake off the intruding arm but knew that it would be impossible. One: they were running at top speed and his entire body ached, so the insistent tingle didn't much matter. Two: because he knew that Obs would rather be devoured by the fire than release his arm and _that_ wasn't happening on his watch.

Someone stumbled up ahead. Lando couldn't see who it was before they were swooped upright just as the escape pods came into clear view. Asajj was already ushering Mara into the pod ahead of her. She barely glanced at the rushed party. "I knew this was a bad idea," she quipped snarkily as Anakin passed her. He flung open the doors with a violent jerk of the Force and fairly shoved Leia in before she could protest.

"Isn't everything we do?" Jinx deadpanned, his eyes searching their faces as if to commit them to memory.

"We've got to go!" Ahsoka growled urgently. Lando glanced over his shoulder as flames ripped though the hall where they had just been, greedy and all-consuming. The rattling of the ship upped itself a notch, sending his already aching knees into screaming agony. Bones and ligaments apparently didn't _like_ being vibrated viciously.

Then a hand grabbed the front of his collar and yanked him inside none too gently. He tripped over the threshold into the escape pod, and flipped unto his back just in time to see Han stumble inside after him. They locked eyes.

His face was a mask of resolve, but his eyes wavered with remorse. Lando closed his. He didn't know if he could handle seeing the world another second, if the foolishness they had harbored would come back and beat him into oblivion. The Rebel fleet was running right into destruction. They would get to Courascant and would be destroyed because they weren't there.

 _We failed,_ he thought in a dazed sort of anguish. _This mission was doomed from the start._ Obi-wan ushered Nava inside and with only the minutest hesitation, slammed the doors closed. They all sat there, gasping, their eyes blown wide with astonishment t how quickly the world had spun out of kriffing control.

Lando didn't know who-or what-pushed eject, but all he would remember was the sudden blissful pain as his head hit the wall behind him, and he could see no more.


	26. Waking

~Lux's POV~

 _Lux knew his father as well as a child knew their favorite superhero-in his youth, all the superheroes had been_ _ **Jedi**_ _\- or their most trusted imaginary friend. His name was revered only because his mother used to whisper it to him in stories when he was small enough to still giggle at that._

 _Her eyes would mist over with admiration and love, so much that it made him envy his father a little bit. He hated how an imaginary man could inspire such emotion in his usually level-headed mother. It was different from the love he saw when she looked at him, but that envy only made him want to be more like his father._

 _"_ _Where is he now?" he asked again one night, even though he had asked a thousand nights before as she came in not with a story book but a letter from his father. She used to read them to him aloud, and he would sit there and imagine the big, strong king his father was._

 _His mother squinted at the letter in her hands, eyes flicking over the jumble of words he couldn't yet decipher. "He's in… Ah, he's on Courascant right now." he wrinkled his nose curiously._

 _"_ _Courascant," he repeated slowly, his tongue tripping and catching upon the unfamiliar syllables. His mother chuckled, dimples flashing._

 _"_ _Indeed. He is representing us in front of the Galactic Senate."_

 _"_ _I thought that was your job!"_

 _She nodded and smiled. She enjoyed it whenever he remembered what her job was. "So it is, but at times your father attends as well." Lux's brow crinkled in confusion. It seemed his father was always doing something for their people. It made him angry at times when his mother wasn't looking._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _His mother's eyes flashed with pride. "Because it's the right thing to do." Lux had a feeling she was also sad though, so he asked his next question in a quiet, wary voice so as not to invoke her wrath._

 _"_ _But why isn't he here with us?"_

 _She sighed again and repeated the phrase which would forever dictate her son's life. "Because sometimes doing the right thing means doing what hurts the most."_

As if the memory had inspired some small part of his brain that agreed, Lux felt the aches and pains of his body before he had even regained full consciousness. He blamed the Sith, really. Notably, he blamed them for most everything, but this time he had a reason. Had the Light Side of the Force presided over the cosmic going on's, he would have woken up feeling his mother's gentle hands carding through his hair or an encouraging voice whispering in his ear. Instead, he felt pain.

He groaned out a soft protest, barely hearing it past the blood rushing in his ears. _Well, it wouldn't be the first time_ , he thought a bit blearily, mind briefly pursuing the several thousand other times he had woken up in a similar manner.

By now he even had a plan. Step one of said plan: assess injuries. Lux tried flexing his fingers and toes and found them in working order. He quickly skimmed over most internal organs and bones, and found that though his entire body hurt, nothing was broken. Just bruised. That was a good start.

He opened his eyes suddenly, heart hammering. Lux had been there the day Obi-wan returned from a five-month pilgrimage blind. Ever since, he had been terrified that one day he would stand up from a bad knock and find himself enveloped in darkness.

When he was met with shadows dancing on the ceiling above him, he exhaled a sigh of relief. He would worry about the shadows later. Step two: find whoever had been with him, if applicable.

Lux blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. Had anyone been in the pod with him? He flipped through his memory with a lazy sort of curiosity that would have gotten him killed on the battlefield.

At some point, it occurred to him to wonder: _Where am I?_ As soon as the question came however, a shot of alarm sent an electric shock through his spine. Painfully, he struggled to sit up only to find that his multiple bruises forbade it. _Big surprise there_.

"Ugh!" He groaned, as he sank back down onto the floor which now that he noticed it felt deceptively cold, wet and hard.

"Hey!" a voice cried, the loudness of it ringing in his ears. "Stay down, Bonteri!" Well, step two had been accomplished. He would know that voice anywhere. Still reeling from his bruises (these past two years hadn't helped his pain tolerance any, it seemed) he turned his head to watch as a shadow separated itself from the others, slithering towards him quickly.

Coming closer, he noticed it had the distinct shape of a woman. She knelt beside him and despite the recognition that flooded his foggy memory he had a sudden and irrational memory of his mother sitting above him, eyes gentle and filled with love. He attempted to say her name, but there was something rancid and heavy on his tongue so it came out garbled and sounding vaguely like he was asking for a massage.

Asajj's expression was a good indicator of how likely it was that he might get one of those.

"Well, you sound intelligent," she said, dryly. Lux ignored her statement and took the time to execute step three (or was he on four?) of his plan. Check if the other person was injured. So far as he could see, Asajj didn't sustain any life-threatening wounds, though he also knew that outward appearance was not a good indicator of internal organs. He would have to glean that when his head wasn't hurting so much.

"Bonteri, stop studying me. I'm fine," yeah, he was totally just going to take her word for it. He used to be a Seperatist scum too, ya know. He knew how well they could lie.

"Where are we?" He slurred out, bracing himself to sit up again. His body screamed in protest but staying down just wasn't part of his general lifestyle. Getting knocked down? Sure.

"We crashed," well, that was helpful. "Would you stay down, Bonteri? You're going to break something important!" No, he would not stay down. Not until he knew what was truly going on. Where were the others? Where were they? And where was Mara? As if Asajj had heard the name in his conscious, she froze. The hand she had on his arm, hauling him upright tightened a bit in instinctual worry.

"I sent her to get firewood, if such a thing can be found on this Force forsaken planet or asteroid or wherever the heck we are," Asajj looked over her shoulder and beyond the fire Lux could see the gaping mouth of the cave, and further than that an open sky full of silky navy and tiny prick points of light.

"She should have been back by now," Asajj muttered.

Lux felt a shiver go up his spine. He knew something bad was bound to happen. "Well, let's go search for…Oof!" He cried out as the wind was literally knocked out of him. Evidently finding his agreement sufficient cause to _ditch_ , Asajj had quickly released the strangling (but steadying) hold she had had on his arm. Lux sank back down with a groan.

"Thanks for the warning," He mumbled as stars danced before his eyes tauntingly.

"Oh, there you are," Asajj suddenly sighed as the stars cleared. Her worried tone turned casual in a heartbeat. Lux could have rolled his eyes had he not already been dizzy. Asajj wasn't fooling anyone but herself. "Did you find more wood?"

"Yes, it took longer to find dry wood. There's a wicked storm outside," Mara said. Lux gently eased himself into a sitting position, and was struck by the wet redness clinging to Mara's forehead and shoulders.

"Lux!" She said with a small smile and a sniffle. "You're awake!" she cried. Lux nodded and glanced at Asajj.

"Why'd she go out there? She could have caught her death out in the storm," he asked, mildly accusing. Ventress snorted,

"It was her idea, and you try talking her out of something once she has her mind set. You've seen already how well she follows orders," she stated with a glare Mara's way. Evidently trying to escape the obvious incrimination in those words, Mara hurried on.

"I didn't see The Resolute anywhere," she told them. Lux felt a thrill of concern. No one had had the time to set a rendezvous point into their escape pods, though that was Jedi survival 101.

Asajj saw the thought in his mind and nodded grimly. "We made a rookie mistake," she agreed. "And it is going to cost us. If The Resolute crashed, then we should be able to see the wreckage from here."

"When did you two wake up?"

"Bout an hour ago, not in time to hear an explosion or to get a general clue of where the others are. Besides, its pitch black out there," and that was a distinctive _problem_ in the scoping out option.

"You can't feel anything in the Force?"

Mara and Asajj exchanged a single glance. "The Force is…Odd here. It's elusive and strange," Lux's brows furrowed.

"Dark Side?"

"No," Mara shook her head, the valley between her eyes deepening. "It is the Light, which is our first indication that something is up…"

"The Shroud of the Dark Side fell years ago. If there is any Light, it should be emanating _from_ us, but it is all _around_ us. As if _we're_ the darkness here."

"But it isn't… It isn't the Light I've heard the other's describe. It's…"

"Hard to control. Wild. Like a domesticated animal gone rogue." Well, none of these descriptions sounded very promising for their immediate and general welfare.

"So that means…?" He sought clarification. Mara sat next to him, warming her wet clothes on the fire.

"Finding the others through this… Force… Is like pushing your way through a thick fog. You can shout and listen for echoes, but never get a clear pinpoint." Echo shouting. That was just fantastic. Utterly awesome. He released a stressed breath as he thought of his family out there in the storm on an unknown planet with a Force that bucked against them like a rancor.

 _Where's Ahsoka and Intrepid?_ He wondered, staring into the night sky. As he watched, a single star twinkled more brightly than any of the others, and he could not help but wonder a new question.

 _What kind of storm allows stars to shine through the clouds?_

* * *

~Ahsoka's POV~

 _"_ _Let me go," Ahsoka gasped, desperate to spare him the pain she knew he already felt._

 _"_ _No," was the surprisingly calm reply against the back of her Lekku. Ahsoka could just imagine the ireful line of Jinx's determined mouth. She recognized the sound of persistence in his voice._

 _He wasn't letting go. Anger broadened in her veins, heating her body as if someone had set it aflame. Blast it, things were not supposed to happen this way! Life was not supposed to be this hard, this unfair, this uncaring and love was not supposed to be a double-edged sword to be used against and for whoever so kriffing pleased! In that moment, Ahsoka just wanted to wash her hands of all of it._

 _"_ _Damn you, Jinx Zadya! I have a right to die on my kriffing own! He'll kill you!" Ahsoka cried, her struggles growing more frantic. Panting, she tried to get unto her hands and knees. Jinx pinned her down beneath his body weight in a choking wrestling hold._

 _Years of being in the mines gave him a strength far superior to her own. She was only a galley slave, after all. The helplessness of her situation made hot tears sting at her eyes._

 _She dropped, gasping for breath. "Get off," she repeated, this time in a plea. "'Soka," the simple way he said her nickname sapped her of strength, as it always had. Ahsoka went limp beneath him, cheek pressed to the cold floor._

 _Taking advantage of her docility, Jinx lowered his lips to her left lekku, lips just barley touching the skin. His breath sent a bolt of electricity down her spine. Was her body really doing this to her right now? Right now?_

 _"_ _I. Will. Never. Let. You. Go!" The snap of a whip caused his the end of his sentence to be a groan of pain. Ahsoka inhaled sharply, muscles trembling with how tense she had become._

 _"_ _UGGGGHHH!" Darth Fakir screamed, once it became apparent that Jinx was not going to let himself be pulled off of Ahsoka anytime soon. Ahsoka opened her mouth for one more plea but Jinx's shushing in her ear stilled her. Terror for Jinx commanded that she make this no harder for him._

 _"_ _Fine, boy," The Sith finally acquiesced, panting in his rage. The ragged sound of his breathing stilled the air. Even Lux had fallen silent, either because he had shouted himself hoarse or because he was just as caught in the trance of temporary silence._

 _Neither Ahsoka nor Jinx moved a single muscle, trembling together. Darth Fakir remained silent; Ahsoka had the idea that he was considering his options. Kill them both quickly, or just keep on with his plans, not caring who his whip struck as long as it hurt._

 _She prayed it would be the former. She would rather die with Jinx than know that any pain he felt was because of her. "Play the hero," The Sith finally spat after a contemplative silence. "It'll be the last thing you ever do. As long as someone dies," so the madman had decreed._

 _Ahsoka's universe narrowed into freezing fear. "No!" She cried, but the protest came too late or was ignored. Even Lux remained silent as the whip struck Jinx once more._

 _Time stretched into an endless stream of never ending pain for them both. In that time, Ahsoka almost felt as if she had the Force again such was the pain she could feel, intimately and deeply._

 _Each mark laid upon Jinx's back intensified in her own heart so that their screaming mingled together. Her world blurred in tandem to his own, their hearts racing together, pushing and shoving at one another competitively, as if it really mattered who got to the finish line of life first._

 _Sometimes disparate realities amalgamated into closely knitted ties of one, none and other so that at times it was she above him and he trapped. Then with a snap, they were individual not one, not part of the universal whole again, a cycle of balance so cruel that Ahsoka questioned every teaching about the blessings of it ever told by any culture._

 _And that was when her mind was not numbed with agonizing despair. Jinx's were cries of pain, muffled in her bare shoulder, hers were sobs of helplessness. It might as well have been her own back being ripped to shreds for as much agony as she felt._

 _After what seemed an eternity but must had only been a few minutes, Ahsoka felt the first trickle of blood on the back of her knee, and knew it was not her own. It seemed Jinx's back was not the only thing being abused. The rivulets of blood continued to flow, unto the back of her neck, onto her arms and legs, all from Jinx's wounds._

 _She was being bathed in his blood. Pieces of shredded shirt, ripped from his back and thrown into the air by velocity of the strikes fell about them like pillow feathers. Ahsoka rested her forehead against the cool metal, weeping. Jinx did not move, even when the strikes fell. His body was stretched too taut above her, desperate to keep hold._

Ahsoka Tano had survived countless terrible events. She had fought in two wars, been trained by the Chosen One, held as a slave (several times) and operated as both a spy and General for some time. In a perfect universe, she would be accustomed to waking up in complete darkness while the sky crashed around her and her bones shuddered from cold.

That universe had never existed, and possibly never would.

With a startled gasp, the thunder snapped her into wakefulness. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it when several fat raindrops met her pupils, making them burn. She gasped softly as the wetness on her face made her feel as if she were drowning.

"What the kriff?" She demanded of the Universe, choking on her own strangled exclamation. She quickly sat up and gasped again when cold liquid streamed down her face and around her Lekku.

That did not shock her so much as when The Force basically barreled into her, striking her dead in the heart and nearly knocking her into a prostrate position once more. She clutched at her chest as the pumping vessel full of blood gave several painful jerks in response.

 _Well, that's gotta be good,_ she thought sarcastically as she blinked herself back into reality. _I wonder if Jinxy-boy felt the same jolt as I did…._

 _Jinx._

Suddenly her heart was hammering for a different reason. Ahsoka twirled so quickly that her back gave a painful croak in protest. "Jinx!?" She called, desperately. Her voice was drowned out by the crackle of lightning. Ahsoka reached out with the Force, tugging at the bond she kept with the man she loved. It vibrated with mutual need. He was searching for her too.

Clenching her teeth against the wave of nausea, Ahsoka carefully pushed herself to her feet, and looked around. It appeared she was on the outskirts of a forest. To the right, she could hear the trees being thrashed around by the wind and the hollers of various animals trying to find shelter. To the left was the smoking remains of the escape pod, still smoking with the small fires that the rain had not yet drenched.

"Jinx?" Ahsoka yelled again, squinting as a flash of lightning blinded her. _Well, isn't this nice?_ She thought sarcastically. She turned back to the forest hopefully. In times of adversity, she knew that Jinx retreated to the forest, as if his former kinship with Iwasskah would endear him to the trees. Ahsoka started forward only to halt as a sudden blast of overwhelming agony coursed through her left leg. "Agh!" The hoarse shout ripped through her itchy throat as she swayed to the ground.

Thunder screamed overhead, drowning in the deep baritone of a familiar voice. "Ahsoka!" Desperation made Jinx stand out to her. Ahsoka opened her mouth, scrambling to scream but nothing but gasps and coughs come out of her chest. She felt herself slowly sinking to the ground, the air leaving her in panting gasps of a chest that suddenly felt too heavy for her chest.

"Jinx," she ground out as dots swam before her vision. A second later, she felt the ground next to her vibrate as something heavy slid in the mud at her side.

She tried to pull the Force around her, but it responded lazily. It slipped into the places where it hurt to breathe sluggishly, and began coaxing air back into her lungs like a lackadaisical nurse.

"Well, kriff," Ahsoka groaned in complaint.

"Soka?" Jinx inquired worriedly, gently touching her lower back. Ahsoka was so relieved to hear his voice she almost forgot about her discomfort.

Almost.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Where are you injured? Should I move you?"

Ahsoka didn't particularly want to be moved, but they had to get out of this weather. "My leg," she told him, lying her forehead against the hard ground. She felt him return to his original position, gingerly prodding at her legs until he found the wound. The small hiss he made in sympathy told her bad it was.

"Break," he yelled over the wind. "A bad one." _Well, that's just great_ , Ahsoka sighed inwardly.

"Do you see shelter?" She asked.

Jinx had a hand on her back again. "We could head for the trees, but I don't know how safe they are," that would have to do. Her leg was killing her. She nodded and stretched out an arm, silently asking for help.

Jinx took her arm in a strong grip, trying to leverage her up using his own body weight. Ahsoka bit back a scream as agony sizzled through her muscles, all the way up to her legs to her mouth, where it banged against her teeth viciously, looking for a way out.

 _I am Jedi,_ she informed the pain inspiring a flash of rage in her. _I will not be undone by pain. There is no pain. There is only peace._

Or something like that. She could feel Jinx gently pick her up, struggling not to jostle her broken leg too much as his palms slipped beneath her knees. Ahsoka bit back a scream; His attempts were not working.

"Sorry, sunshine," Jinx whispered, voice tense with concern as she whimpered, pressing her forehead against his collarbone in an attempt to distract herself from the pain and also to hide it from Jinx. She knew he hated seeing her in such distress. "Almost there," Jinx assuaged her urgently. A flash of lightning lit the sky, and made her stomach do backflips as the flash made her nauseous.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and cried out when Jinx nearly slipped in the mud, jostling them both. "Sorry! Sorry!" He said, patting her back with freezing fingers.

"Don't you know how to walk correctly?" Jinx didn't answer. He was too intent on trying to run through the mud without slipping again. Ahsoka did not have the energy to be grateful.

The Force suddenly spiked with playful danger. Ahsoka tensed. "Jinx!" But it was too late. The lightning had already zeroed in on the ground near them. The muddy ground to their immediate right suddenly exploded with hot electrons, splattering their clothes and sending them both flying to the side.

Ahsoka tumbled out of Jinx's arms, and heard him call her name as she went slipping to the side. Something hit her injured leg and she had time only to register her scream before her vision faded to nothingness.

* * *

~Nava's POV~

 _"_ _Nava…"_ Wakefulness washed over her with each whispered syllable, like a tidal wave of awareness being pushed forward and back, drawn by the worry in that voice.

 _"_ _Wake up, Nava… Come on. You have to…"_

Or was it desperation? Everything was sluggish in her head. She felt as if her brain had been reduced to mush, sloshing about in her skull painfully.

 _"_ _Nava. Please."_ There were tears in the voice too, and slowly she became cognizant of fingers digging into her arm, warm breath brushing her cheek.

 _"_ _Han. We've gotta go."_

The grip on her arm tightened so that it was painful. Nava inhaled a deep breath of a newborns first spike of distress. "We can't leave her here! Nava, come on…."

Well, she didn't much have a choice now, did she? Slowly, the soothing blanket of darkness filtered away, letting Nava's eyelashes flutter open. The first thing that met her vision was Han's blurry face, his brows scrunched with worry as he stared at her. That was a bad habit he had picked up from Obi-wan, she knew. Instinctively, Nava reached out a hand to smooth the wrinkle from his forehead.

"Know better," she muttered, sure that this was adequate enough reason to be angry with him. After all, she had repeatedly told him not to be like Obi-wan in some respects, and his brooding was the first one. Anakin was bad enough, and Nava's patience could only be stretched so far…

Han gripped her hand in his fist tightly. "Nava! She's awake, Lando. Help me get her up!" She felt hands beneath her arms, gently hauling her upright. Nava closed her eyes against the wave of nausea that assaulted her senses, momentarily blocking everything out.

"Ugh," she groaned, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Nava? Hey, we have to get up now. We have to hurry," Lando was saying close to her ear, sounding anxious. She turned to him blearily, blinking, and wondered why she could not recall what had happened. She had the oddest and most persistent feeling that whatever it was, it had not been overly pleasant.

"Where are we?" She slurred, trying to focus her mind. She called on the Force, but it danced just outside of her reach, like a mischievous schoolchild. Experience had taught her that the why was not as important as the where.

"It won't matter if you don't stand up!" Han replied, irritably alarmed. He and Lando had grabbed her arms in a grip tight enough to cut off blood flow and were hauling her upright. Nava felt small aches and tautness from where her injuries were, but she somehow found the strength to get her feet beneath her and follow the hands pulling.

"Han, Lando…"

"Keep going!" She felt danger in the Force, ready and bouncing on its heels. Han and Lando increased their speed, and she gasped as the aches panged.

"Down!" Han suddenly shouted, just as a blast of heat rammed into their backs, bowling the breath from Nava as she was yanked down in a protective sandwich between Han and Lando. Nava took it that something had blown up. Nava covered Han and Lando's heads with her own hands, ducking her head to avoid the burning debris flying overhead.

"Kriff," she growled in a rare moment of irritated fear. She ran hands down her boy's backs, checking for injuries. "Han, Lando… Are you alright?" She breathed, looking up. Han came out of his instinctive huddle to give her a wan smile and thumbs up.

"How do we always get ourselves into these situations?" He coughed haggardly. Nava gave a half-shrug and shook her head, trying to clear the mist that blocked her from remembering something… _Someone_ vital.

"Obi-wan!" Lando suddenly gasped, staggering to his feet. Nava went pale as the memory hit her. Obi-wan had been in the pod as well, the pod she assumed had just been blown to smithereens. Nava started to get her legs beneath her when a sharp pain made her hiss and halt.

"Nava!" Han cried, catching her as her feet pretzeled beneath her, causing her to stumble heavily. Lando had already stood and was running back towards the wreckage.

"Obi…" Nava whispered as she collapsed back into a sitting position.

"Don't worry," Han assured her, hands around her shoulders. Nava reached down towards the source of the pain. Her fingers touched a bloodstained piece of the ship's hull stuck in her leg like a lance. She hissed when her fingers touched it, sending bolts of tingling agony up her leg. "We got Obs out first. He's on the other side of the wreckage, should be alright since we covered him with sticks and stuff when Lando smelled some engine oil dripping out. Let me see your leg," Nava nodded and squeezed Han's hand.

"Good boys," she praised just as Lando appeared from the right, dragging a limp body laboriously.

"You are _heavy,_ Obs," he grouched, gently lying him at Nava's side. She reached out with delicate fingers and pushed a strand of his bangs away from his face. There was a lump on his forehead, no doubt the reason why he was still out cold.

"Too many biscuits and tea," Han grunted as he laid Nava flat on the ground and crawled over to investigate her leg.

"Don't think this gets you out of trouble for sneaking aboard _The Resolute_ ," Nava informed them as Han looked at her leg by light from the pod's fire. "Where are we, anyway?"

"No heavenly clue," Lando panted as he sat next to Obi-wan, running hands over him to ascertain if he had anymore lumps or bruises. "We only woke up a few minutes before you did, and we haven't seen the others yet," he reported.

"Nor do I recognize any of those constellations," Han added, jerking his head to indicate the sky. Nava let her eyes wander upwards to the atmosphere above. Like an unruffled pond surface, the black looked like silk as it held hundreds of twinkling lights… None of which were arranged in a familiar pattern. Nava frowned.

"What in the universe?" She muttered.

"Yeah, let's hope Obi-wan knows something. Obs, can you hear me?" Lando gently patted his bearded cheek. "C'mon Obs, imagine all the reckless things we could do if you don't wake up to stop us," he cajoled.

"What are his injuries?" Nava asked, slapping Han's hand away from the debris stuck in her leg.

"We have to get it out, Nava!" Han cried, recoiling from her to cradle his stung hand.

"Not here. We don't know what kinds of predators lurk on this planet. No need to attract them with the scent of blood. Lando, how's your father?" She was gratified when Lando didn't question nor refute the honorific, instead turning his lips into a worried line.

"Still unresponsive, but I think that's more because of a possible concussion. There isn't anything else that I can see."

"Head wounds are dangerous enough as they are. We need a plan."

"Can't you reach out to the others?" Nava sighed.

"I already tried. The Force is…. Murky. I can't feel much, not even Obi-wan. We need to get out of the open," because that feeling of danger still followed them. She could feel that, mainly because the Universe never wanted anything to be easy for them.

"Well, we can't haul you both," Han pointed out. "Can you walk?" Nava gave him a dry look as if to demand _do you know who you're talking too?_ before reaching out a hand. Han reached down and hauled her to her feet. The world spun a little as Nava fought down nausea.

"Let's go," she gulped, leaning heavily on Han as she hobbled forward into the great expanse of darkened prairie before them.


End file.
